Welcome To Sin City
by mario mm
Summary: Willow 'Will' Billings, sister of Doug gets dragged along to Vegas. Originally there for a much needed vacation as well as a bachelor party she is determined to have the time of her life. Shame it's not going to happen the way she expected. Her brother goes missing so she is sent on a goose chase all over Vegas with her brother's friends to find him before his wedding. Phil/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell are you Will?" Doug Billings snapped into his cell. Willow rolled her chocolate brown eyes as she exited the hospital

"Chill big brother. I'll be there I've just finished my shift" Willow uttered waving goodbye to her fellow nurses. And headed exited the hospital. She made her way through the car park heading towards the staff lot.

"Well hurry up. We're meant to be leaving soon and we've got to pick up Phil and Stu-"she scrunched her nose in distaste hearing the name of one of her brother's friend.

"Ergh Phil? Why him? He's such a douche bag" Willow pulled out her keys to her moped and lifted the seat up revealing a small compartment beneath it.

Doug laughed "Yeah I get that Will. Just give him a chance ok? For me. "

She groaned and shoved the seat back down and threw her leg over it so that she was straddling the it. "Can't I just not come? It's a bachelor party and that's a guy thing" Will said slipping her sunglasses onto her face

"Because I want you there. You're my sister and ever since mom and dad passed away you've been hiding in your shell. It's time to come out and have fun" Doug said he really wanted her there.

Willow sighed and pulled her hair out of its pony tail. He was right ever since their parents had died two years ago Willow hadn't been the same, she wasn't as fiery or as happy since their passing. He was determined to get her out of the city for a night and have some fun.

"Please Will I'll make sure Phil behaves" Doug said earnestly

"Have you banged your head or something?" Willow scoffed "we are talking about the same Phil right? Phil Wenneck? That bloke can't behave for a million dollars" she pulled her helmet off of one of the handle bars.

"Ok" Doug chuckled. The sun bored down on her pale skin, she shifted from one foot the other causing the rusty moped beneath her to creak under her weight. "You don't even have to talk to him" he added on.

Willow smirked "Now that sounds like a plan"

Doug shook his head "Will why do you hate him so much?"

She scoffed "You're kidding me right? It's Phil. Is there any other reason to hate him?" there was the sudden sound of sirens causing her to jump, she swore when she scraped her leg against the side of the moped.

"Willow?"

"Fuck I knew I should've worn trousers" she huffed and examined the small red patch of skin.

"Willow? Are you hurt? You want me to drive or-"

"Chill big brother" she rolled her eyes "I'm fine. Look I'll talk to you when I'm there. You still at Tracy's place?"

"Yes and-"

"Will hurry up" she grinned hearing her future sister-in-law on the other end. "I need you to see the seamstress for one last fitting"

"Ok, ok. Chat to you guys in a bit is my bag-"

"Yep" Doug cut her off. "I brought your things over earlier. So don't worry." He reassured her.

"Ok bye-"

"Are you taking your bike-"

"Will hang up before Doug goes off into a rant" Tracy shouted making the brunette laugh. Willow did as she was told and shoved her cell into her pocket.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun; a few stray curls were let loose to frame her face. Willow slipped on the helmet and buckled the strap beneath her chin. The hospital parking lot wasn't that busy but she knew when the evening came it would be packed.

Willow shoved the key into the ignition and started the faded blue moped. She kicked off and sped out of the parking lot swerving just in time to avoid getting hit by an oncoming ambulance.

"Watch it Will" Steve the EMT yelled. "Going to Vegas?"

"Sorry" she shouted as she drove pass him "and yeah I am"

Willow just managed to hear the grey haired shout "Don't get pregnant" she grinned. Truth be told she was excited about going to Vegas. The slim brunette hadn't left this town in her whole life. She couldn't wait to see what Vegas offered.

Willow took the familiar route to Tracy's house. She knew the other woman's address like the back of her hand. She couldn't think of anyone more than perfect for her big brother. When she was first introduced to the other woman she was nervous as was Doug.

Willow never hid the fact that she had hated his past girlfriends so he was delighted when she got so well with Tracey. After a night out the pair had gotten incredibly close so close in fact that she had asked Willow to be a bride's maid. Not the maid of honour since Tracy had asked her long time childhood friend Christina.

Willow turned left and drove up a gravel driveway towards a large house. Tracey's family was well off which was somewhat opposite of how she and Doug live. They weren't poor by any means they shared a decent size apartment but they wouldn't splash cash just for the hell of it.

* * *

"Tracey?" Willow called entering the large house the front door was unlatched. The brunette stepped into the large foyer and looked around, she could see several people scurrying around for the wedding.

"Willow"

"Hi Linda" she smiled at the strawberry haired woman "Is Tracy around or-"

"Finally" Tracy appeared at the other end of the corridor "there you are. Come on-"

"Wait what-"

"Honey don't argue. She's going crazy" Linda muttered pushing Willow in front of her. Tracy groaned seeing the slow pace that the brunette and her mother were going at.

"Come on." she snatched Willow's wrist and dragged her into another room. Willow looked around at the busy parlour, she saw the other bridesmaids already there in their dresses as well as the seamstress. The room was more than large enough for the group of women.

"Hey Will" Janet greeted she was Tracy's sister

"Hi" she smiled, her eyes landed on the wedding dress that was displayed on a mannequin "wow" she breathed her hand reached out to touch the dress but it was slapped away.

"Oww" she hissed glaring at the seamstress. She was an elderly woman who resembled a hawk "What the hell man?"

"You got dirty hands. No dirty hands touching this-"

"Hey I cleaned up before I came here." Willow glowered at the woman, "Bitch" she muttered under her breath

"What you say?"

"I said-"

"Nothing" Tracey stepped in, dragging the younger woman over to the changing screens. Willow could hear the other bridesmaids and Christina giggling "Seriously Will don't pick a fight with a woman who is going to use pins to fit your dress"

Willow rolled her eyes and pulled off her light jacket "I know, she's just such a-"

"I may be old dear but I can still hear" the seamstress haughty tone wafted through the thin changing screen

"Right sorry" Willow called out and mouthed 'bitch' causing Tracy to giggle.

"We haven't got all day so strip and put this on" Tracy gestured to the dark coloured dress that was splayed out on top of the screen.

"Ok, ok" Tracy left the brunette to her own devices. Willow pulled off her creamy coloured camisole and her denim shorts but not before kicking off her ballet flats.

"So Will" Christina called out, she and the other bridesmaids had already had their final fittings for the wedding. "Tracy told us you're going to Doug's bachelor party-"

"Yeah" Willow snorted slipping her feet into the midnight blue dress. "Doug won't leave me behind" she stepped out from behind the changing screen and was ushered onto a footstall in front of the other ladies who were sipping Champaign.

The seamstress hurried around Willow and zipped up the back of the dress. She barely paid attention to the elderly woman "He says I need fun-"

"Which you do" Tracey scoffed plopping down on one the couches "you haven't stopped working since you finished Doug-"

"How did you-"

"Doug told me"

Willow rolled eyes "Yeah he blabs everything. I don't want to go" she whined.

"Why not?" Christina asked

"Oww" Willow yelped feeling a sharp pin prick of pain

"You lost some weight again. Now I have to re-do the sides" the seamstress huffed. The brunette sent Tracey a bewildered look but her future sister-in-law shook her head, "stay still-"

"How can I?" Willow snapped "you're freaking stabbing me"

"You skinny-"

"You're old-"

"Not nice lady" the seamstress snarled causing Willow to hiss.

"Ok so Vegas" Tracey spoke over the bickering pair she didn't want her bridesmaid to be mutilated by a pissed off seamstress "it'll be fun-"

"I'm most likely going to end up in strip clubs with my brother" she drawled staying completely still.

"Oh Will you'll have fun trust me" Janet assured her "You love Stu and Alan and you get on with so well-"

"Yeah but Phil is coming" Willow mumbled fiddling with the sash of the dress. She sighed loudly when the grey haired seamstress slapped her hand away. Willow rubbed her hand and resisted the urge to whack the woman in the face.

"Oh Mister Hottie is going" Betty another bridesmaid smirked "what's so bad about that?"

Willow frowned "What's so good about him? He's a man-whore-"

"How can you not be a whore if you look like that" Betty cackled sending the other women into laughter.

"I just don't like him-"

"Tracey mentioned that you and him were an item once" Cristina commented sipping her drinking. Willow sent Tracy an affronted look

"Doug-"

"He's such a blabber mouth" Willow muttered under her breath. She jumped when the seamstress slapped her on the bum

"You're done now. Take it off-"she ordered her.

Willow gritted her teeth and took a deep breath to calm herself. She went to step down off onto the stool but the seamstress had an iron grip on her hand "Here.-"

"Wait you want-"

"She wants you to strip down here." Tracy said glancing up from the magazine "so you don't dislodge the pins"

Willow huffed and slowly slid out of the dress

"I've got a theory" Janet said from the corner of the room, she was the youngest out of all the women in the room.

"About?" Betty asked "please let this not be a lesson in science"

Willow smirked it was no secret that Janet Garner the youngest Garner sibling was a major nerd.

"No" Janet thumped the blond haired woman with a pillow

"This is Chanel" Betty snapped glaring at the youngster

"Ok, Jan tells us your theory before Betty goes psycho" Christina grinned, Willow stepped off of the stool. And scurried back behind the screen,

"It's a theory about Phil and Will-"Willow froze as she slipped one leg into her denim shorts

"What?" she yelled out jamming her camisole over her head "I swear to god Jan you better-"

"Spill" Betty ordered.

Willow buttoned up her shorts and flipped her dark hair out "Don't-"

"Phil loves Willow duh" Jane said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Willow's jaw drop

"What? That's the biggest pile of horse shit I've heard-"she uttered

"No, no carry on" Tracy uttered leaning forward in her seat "I think she's on to something"

Willow rolled her eyes and walked over to the large mirror to see if she was sorted. Since she was going to Vegas she opted to wear a pair of denim shorts and a thin camisole.

"Well Phil acts like a man whore because he can't fill the void in his heart that Willow left behind" Janet said clearly.

Willow snorted at that "Yeah right. Major man-whore-"

"Nope" Tracy declared "I think she's right. You know how Doug is such a blabber mouth-"

Willow snorted "Yeah who doesn't know that?"

"Well Doug does mention that whenever he sees Phil the guy always asks after you and if you're dating-"

"Which is none of his business" Willow scoffed "the dude is a prick. End of story"

"Not end of story" Janet drawled, as all the women gathered around her. To Willow they all look like vultures scouring for information "He is madly in love with her but Willow being Willow-"

"Which is being stubborn" Tracy pitched in

"And sometimes a bitch-"

"I am here you know" Willow pointed out they were acting as if she wasn't in the room

"You are a bitch sometimes you know-" the seamstress commented but backed off seeing the glare the younger woman was shooting her

"Why did you two ever break up?" Christina asked curiously, it was no secret that Willow and Phil had been a couple beforehand "You guys are perfect for each other. He's like a Ying to your Yang-"

"Are you being racist?"

"Shut up Roxanne" Tracy laughed at her ditzy friend.

"So-"

"Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Phil Wenneck. He-"

"Broke your heart" Janet said softly "what happened?"

Willow glanced at her own reflection; she could see the light purple bruises beneath her eyes. Make-up should cover it. She stroked her skin and sighed. She could see that all the women even the seamstress was waiting for her to say something.

"Because he never took our relationship seriously ok?" Willow rounded on the women "We were just stuck in a rut. Now if you don't mind I'm going to look for my brother"

"He's in the study" Tracy called as Willow strolled out.

There was a moment of silence which Christina decided to break "Yeah Jan I think your theory is right. Phil is so in love with Willow-"

"Yeah and it goes the other way. You have to be an idiot not to see that she still loves him" Roxanne said flipping through the magazine. "Now you know when they say it's faux fur? What animal is a faux?"

"Ok. You are an idiot" Willow said re-entering the room she had managed to catch Roxanne's last few words

"What happened? Couldn't find Doug-"

"I always know where Doug is. Sibling magic" she grinned tapping her temple. "Nah I forgot my shoes"

Willow slipped on her shoes and hurried out of her room.

"Yeah she is so in love with him" Tracy smiled shaking her head. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"They should just get together. Whenever they're in the same room the sexual tension between them is killing me" Christina drawled and downed the rest of her drink.

"Yeah their sexual tension is even making me horny" Roxanne uttered causing all the women to look at her.

"Yeah now she is stupid" the elderly seamstress muttered causing the rest of room par Roxanne into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Willow could hear the sound of her brother talking most likely to Alan. She had met the bearded man when she and Doug were invited around the Garner's household and noted that although he was odd he was really sweet.

"Doug" Willow smiled seeing her big brother "You're looking handsome"

"Thanks" Doug pulled her into a tight hug "You got here ok? No crashes –oh my god what happened to your leg?" he asked seeing the pink flesh.

"It's fine, just a scratch you really need to stop worrying Doug. I am a big girl-"she laughed

"Yeah she is. She got boobs. Only big girls have them" Alan uttered a goofy grin on his face.

Willow frowned

"Whoa Alan not cool" Doug said stepping in front of her

"Not good?"

"Nope not good" Willow laughed kissing the bearded man's cheek. She knew not to take offence. "Just don't say that again to a woman, unless you want to get slapped in the face" Willow sat down at the edge of the desk. "Hi Floyd" she smiled at the tailor who was currently on his knees measuring Alan for his suit.

"Hello dear, got your dress fitted?" he asked

"Yep you really need to talk to your wife. She's-"

"A complete psycho but my god, she's a vixen in the bedroom."

Both Willow and Doug balked "Eww" she muttered scrunching up her nose in distaste she smothered her face in to Doug's side

"Mental image?" he asked lightly running his fingers through her thick hair.

"You've got no idea" her voice came out muffled; she pulled back the expression on her face made him laugh.

"Whoa watch it pervert" Alan shouted causing Willow to jump

"It's alright Alan" Doug soothed the other man. She bit down on plump bottom lip to stifle her giggles "He's just doing your inseams-"

"Yeah it's when they cup your balls you should worry-"

"Wait they do that?" Alan asked a look of panic crossing his face.

"Yes" Willow replied straight face

"What?" Alan shrieked

Willow burst out laughing Doug rolled his eyes "She's kidding." Her cheeks were blooming pink

"Yes Alan it was a joke-"

"Not funny" Alan pouted.

Willow smiled at him "How about in Vegas I'll get you a….stripper?" she offered

Doug once again rolled his eyes "Will, they do offer other things ya know?"

"What else is there in Vegas?" Willow asked her hands splayed out on either side of her. She leant back on it swinging her legs back and forth

"Erm…-"

"Exactly Dougie you don't know. Would you like that Al? Getting a stripper-"

"Ok this is too weird" Dog shook his head fiddling with the buttons of his sleeves "even for me"

"I want an inflatable dolphin" Alan uttered, she cocked an eyebrow

"Ok" she scratched the back of her head "going to Vegas to get a dolphin? Sure that sounds about right" Doug laughed

"Thanks Will" Alan grinned at the brunette but jumped "watch it pervert" he shouted

"Chill Al" Willow soothed in laughter was evident in her tone. "He is just doing your inseam-"

"Yeah but he's getting very close to my shaft and Will said he'll cup my balls-"

"I was joking" Willow uttered shaking her head. Like every other room in this house the study was a grand place, there were books lining the shelves, in the centre was a large oak desk along with two cushioned armchairs.

"All done" Floyd declared getting onto his feet "You can get change now" he walked away

"Thanks Floyd" Doug called after the elderly man looking into the mirror.

"You look great" Willow said softly causing her elder brother to smile at her.

He glanced at the time and clapped his hand "We should get a move on. We got to pick up the others."

Willow didn't bother leaving the room. She had seen Doug changed more than once over the years. When they were younger they did share the same room.

"You know Doug" Alan started as he and Doug pulled off their jackets "I was thinking-"

"Shocker-"

"Will-"

"Kidding" she held up her hands smiling as she did so. "Carry on Al-"she murmured tucking a stray of brunette hair behind her ear. She spotted her duffle bag behind the desk and hopped of the desk to pick it up.

She did a quick rummage through to make sure she had everything. Whilst listening to Doug's and Alan's conversation. Willow had packed couple of pairs of shorts and some random tops. Along with two dresses that she and Tracy had bought together and a pair of heels.

"Well I was thinking" Alan started again "you know if you want to go to Vegas without me it's totally cool" Willow zipped up her duffle bag and looked up at Alan

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked unbuttoning his crisp white shirt.

Alan stated to un-tuck his shirt "Phil and Stu are your buddies and Will is your sister, and it's your bachelor party-"

"Say something Doug" Willow hissed at her brother. "You're coming Al-"

"She's right. Will and those two love you." She dove into her bag once again pulling out her novel; it gave her something to do on the car journey.

Alan turned around unzipping his trousers. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to hold back because your fiancée's brother is there-"

"Al-whoa" Willow slammed her hand over her eyes catching sigh of Alan's backside. Something that definitely didn't want to see again.

"It's not like that-"Doug paused seeing what had gotten Willow in a packet. She wondered why the man was wearing a jock strap in the first place. "It's not like that. I've already told you Alan we're going to spend the night in Vegas it's no big deal. Hell even Will is coming with us and she isn't even a guy-"

"Not coming voluntarily though am I?" Willow huffed "you're making me-"

"We're going to have fun all of us" he added the last part sternly "Besides you're not just my future wife's brother you're my brother as well"

"Yeah Al, you're family now. So we're all going together. And don't feel like you have to hold back. Enjoy yourself-"

"Same to you Will" Doug uttered making her roll her eyes.

Alan beamed at the pair "I want you guys to know I'm a steel trap" his hands were on his hips. Willow and Doug exchanged amused looks.

"How'd you mean Al?" Willow asked as she shouldered her duffle bag.

"I mean whatever happens tonight I will never tell anyone" Alan said seriously "I won't ever, ever speak of it"

"Ok, ok" Doug nodded looking a little nervous "I don't think we'll need that but-"Alan stepped up to the pair of siblings

"No matter what happens. Not even if we kill someone-"

"What?" Willow asked alarm. "Alan who said anything about murder we're going out for the night"

"Anything can happen Will, this is Sin city where we're going" she cringed slightly when he pulled his jock strap, the elastic slapped against his skin. "I won't tell a soul"

Willow licked her lips nervously and plastered a smile on her face and nodded

"Ok" Doug's voice wavered "I got it. Thank you-"

"No thank you" Alan pulled Doug into a hug, Willow smothered a laugh seeing the look on her brother's face. He looked so awkward standing there

"I love you" Alan breathed. He then moved onto Willow pulling her even into a tighter hug, she groaned when he easily lifted her off the ground

"I love you even more Will" he whispered, Willow winced in pain and shot a dirty look towards Doug who had an amused smile on his face. She flipped him off.

* * *

"Ok, so we're driving?" Willow asked, she Doug and Sid were standing in front of the garage door. The Billing's jaws dropped taking in sigh of the shiny Mercedes. Willow wasn't by any means a car person but she sure can appreciate a good looking car when she saw one.

"Wow" Doug dropped his duffle bag "Really?"

Willow walked over to the car running her hand across the bonnet "You sure about this? We are going to Vegas after all"

"Come on, you're family now" Sid uttered jingling the keys in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Doug came to a stop so that he was standing beside Willow "you love this car"

"Doug it's just a car-"

"Thank god. I thought I'd never meet a guy who would say that" Willow uttered her eyes roamed the vehicle oh but it was definitely a beauty

Sid laughed "Just make sure when you get there to put some armour on to the tires, so that the sand doesn't seep in" he said.

Doug nodded "Absolutely. That's easy"

"Definitely we'll take care of it Sid" Willow grinned fiddling with her sunglasses.

"Oh and don't let Alan drive" they followed his gaze, a look of disgust crossed her face seeing Alan literally sucking faces with a Labrador "there's something wrong with him"

"Have you ever thought of getting him…ya know tested?" Willow asked, Doug elbowed her causing her to shove him "What?"

"Will you can't say that. He's not crazy-"Doug scolded her, she rolled her eyes and yelped when he slapped her lightly upside the head

"No he is" Sid cut Doug off "oh and don't let Phil drive either. I don't like him"

Willow snorted, Doug chuckled as both she and Sid high-fived each other. "I will be the only one driving this car.-"

Willow cleared her throat "What about me?"

Doug cocked an eyebrow "You don't even have a license Will-"

"Doesn't mean I can't drive" she countered.

"Yeah you're not driving. I don't want my car to be impounded" Sid threw the car keys to Doug who easily caught them

"I promise I'll be the only one driving" Doug said as Willow opened the trunk of the Mercedes, she dumped her bag in the boot and left it open for Doug and Alan to put their stuff in

"Remember what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" Sid told the youngsters Doug laughed and nodded "Except herpes that shit will come back with you" yeah that wiped the smiles off both of Doug's and Willow's faces.

Doug, Willow and Alan were saying goodbye to the Garners,

"Have fun" Linda hugged Willow "and stay out of trouble"

"I will" she hugged her back, Linda moved on to Doug.

"Remember whenever you go out in Vegas take pepper spray. Got it?" Sid asked embracing the slim brunette

"I will" Willow laughed, the Garners were like a family to her. She was glad and happy for Doug to be marrying Tracy they were perfect for one another.

"Have fun" Tracy hugged her "have fun, keep an eye on them and try to get along with Phil"

Willow rolled her eyes and hugged her "Yeah I can do the first two but the last?...nah-"

"Yes. Maybe this trip is what you need" Tracy uttered.

She shook her head and walked over to the car, Doug was now saying goodbye to Tracy. She was about to get into the car but Alan stopped her.

"Hey Al what's up?"

"Can I sit up at the front?" he asked her.

Willow smiled and nodded "Sure"

"Thanks Will." She climbed into the back her and Alan both settled in their seats.

"Looking forward to this?" Alan asked looking over his shoulder as Willow put her sunglasses on,

"Yeah I am-"

"Great. Remember though Will my dolphin"

Willow laughed "I'll make sure to remember that Al. Doug come on" she shouted "Tracy is still going to be here"

"Yeah Doug come on" Alan copied her causing a wide to come across her face.

* * *

Soon enough they were parked outside the school that Phil worked at, Will slid across the seat and leant her head back feeling the sun warming her skin. The air was filled with the chatter of excited kids that were happy that the weekend was here.

"You have to park so close?" Alan asked from the front, Doug glanced over his shoulder to check on Willow who was watching Alan

"What's wrong?" she asked propping her sunglasses atop her head

"I shouldn't be here" he uttered, Willow rolled her eyes

"Seriously Al. I thought we covered this back at the house. You're going to Vegas it-"

"It's not that" Alan cunt her off, she sat up in her seat "I'm not supposed to be within two hundred feet of a school"

Willow's eyes widened "What?" both she and Doug asked in alarm.

"Or a Chuck-E-Cheese" Alan finished off.

"Doug drive to the end of the road. We'll wait there-"

"Then we might miss Phil" Alan said

"Who cares?" she scoffed "drive I don't want to-"

"Relax Will, he's here" Willow sighed and looked to her left. There at the top of the stone steps stood Phil Wenneck. She quietly groaned and pushed herself further into the car.

"Hey Mr Wenneck-"

"I don't know you budnick. It's the weekend you do not exist-"

"Yeah he's responsible enough to be a teacher" Willow drawled causing Doug to snort

"But he is a teacher-"

"I was being sarcastic Alan" she uttered. Phil took in the sight of the Mercedes

"Shit" he grinned placing orange aviator glasses on "Nice car" he threw his bag towards Willow. Doug managed to catch it before it could hit her in the face "I'm driving" he exclaimed climbing into the car

"No chance-watch the leather" Doug yelled out exasperated. Phil dropped down beside a disgruntled looking Willow.

"Hey Will" he smirked at her placing his arm on the back of her seat bringing himself closer to her.

"Fuck you Phil" was her witty reply "and keep to your side of the car. There's more than enough room-"

"Don't start the pair of you" Doug sighed. They were like an old married couple just constantly bickering.

"Would you shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me a question" he ordered Doug

"Animal" Doug growled

"Why are you even a teacher?" Willow asked looking at him through her dark glasses

"The same reason that you are so hot-"

"That doesn't even make sense" she snorted

"And it's grammatically incorrect" Alan piped up from the front as Doug pulled away from the curb.

"Who's this?" Phil asked glancing over to the bearded man.

"It's Alan, Tracy's brother" Doug replied.

"I met you like four times" Alan said clearly offended

"Oh right-"

"You are such an offensive dick" Willow muttered.

"What?" Phil feigned being deaf and cupped his ear "You want to see my dick? God Will not in front of your brother-"

"Shut up Phil" Willow hit him with her paperback novel. Phil laughed loudly and caught her wrist mid swing.

"Chill, chill this weekend it meant to be fun. No arguments-"

"Well if you want that try and not act like yourself" she countered. Phil grinned and surprised the brunette by dropped a kiss onto her cheek.

Willow ignored the spark and lightly slapped his arm and hastily wiped her cheek glaring at Phil. But the school teacher merely quirked an eyebrow at her,

"You're so annoying-"

"And you look great in shorts"

Willow rolled her eyes and leant back in her seat.

* * *

They pulled up to Stu's house

"Not it" Willow shouted

"Crap" Doug exclaimed

"What?" Alan asked not understanding what was going on

"Willow wriggled her way out of getting Stu."

"Just go Will, scared of Melissa?" Phil smirked, she rolled her eyes she was far from scared of the smaller woman.

"No I just hate her. She's such a bitch and Stu deserves someone way better" Will grumbled "Doug go-"

"No-"

"Alan-"

"We can't send him" Doug pointed out "no offence but Melissa doesn't even know we're going to Vegas, Alan might spill the beans, Phil?"

"She hates him" Willow said "well technically everyone hates him. You know Sid doesn't want you to drive his car because-"

"This isn't helping"

"No shit." Phil uttered "I'll deal with this. PAIGING DOCTOR FAGGOT. DOCTOR FAGGOT-OWW" he yelped when Willow punched him in the arm "What the hell?"

"Give another reason to Melissa for beating Stu. Do you want to piss her off?" Willow asked, she saw him rubbing his arm and her anger somewhat became subdue "Sorry" she apologised shocking both Phil and Doug. Willow wasn't one to apologise to people especially if it was to Phil. "Did I hurt you?" she grabbed his hand and gently touched the spot where she had punched him.

Phil felt a warm tingle in the pit of his stomach feeling her smooth and soft hands against his skin "Yeah right there. You can kiss it better. I also think you hurt my dick want to-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Willow punched him even harder.

"No wonder people dislike you"

"Good you're beating him up already" Stu said appearing on the sidewalk, "saves me from doing it-"

Phil snorted "You can't even punch right Stu, anyway get your ass in the car."

"Take this" Willow lifted Phil's duffle bag and handed it over to Stu. He placed both bags in the trunk and climbed into the car.

Willow was now wedged in between Phil and Stu. She shifted slightly trying to find a comfortable way to sit.

"Would you stop wiggling?" Phil asked "If you're having trouble getting comfortable, you can sit in my lap. But be careful not to move so much. You don't want me to get over-excited. If you know what I mean" he murmured.

His lips were right beside her ear, she could feel the warmth coming from his body. Willow resisted the urge to lean into him and soak up in his warmth.

"Shut up Phil-"

"Ok" Stu declared "Let's get this show on the road"

"Yes lets-"

"Preferably before she murders Phil" Doug laughed, Willow harrumphed and sat back in her seat.

They were heading to Vegas and she couldn't help but feel excited. Phil Wenneck wasn't going to ruin this for her. Willow was determined to enjoy herself.

* * *

**AN: Banner link on profile. **

**First chap of new fic-And we know some of Will's and Phil's past. As well as learning about hers and Doug's past. Willow gets dragged to Vegas.**

**Please REVIEW**

**BTW-I only own Willow**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck sake Will, ever thought of tying your hair up" Phil snapped, they were on the highway to Vegas

"Is it annoying you?" Willow called out over the whistling wind

"Yes-"her thick dark hair had been hitting him in the face

"Good then, I like my hair out" she smirked.

"I don't get it" Alan said from the front. Earning looks of exasperation from the Willow, Stu and Doug.

"She's being a bitch. Something she's an expert in-"Phil sniped Willow sent him a dirty look

"Prick" she muttered and once again shifted in her seat

"Children, children behave" Doug uttered glancing at them through the rear view mirror.

"Tell him-"

"Tell her-"

"Why aren't you guys together yet? You're perfect together-"Alan said casually lowering his sunglasses so they covered his eyes

"SHUT UP ALAN" both Willow and Phil shouted in unison causing the chubby man to jump.

"Ok, ok" he pouted "no need to be mean"

Willow rolled her chocolate brown eyes and leant back. She wondered did Alan at times have the mental age of a six year old. But knowing him for over a year she knew that, that wasn't the case. All of a sudden Alan stood up

"WHOO" he shouted "ROAD TRIP"

Willow couldn't help but grin his excitement was contagious, a black car pulled up beside them Alan banged his hands against the door "HAAA VEGAS"

She glanced passed Phil leaning around him and saw a small blond girl looking at Alan in complete disgust "VEGAS….VEGAS BABY"

Willow laughed loudly when the small girl flipped him off. The others also laughed par Doug who was too busy concentrating on the road so he had missed what had happened. Phil chuckled and his lips stretched into a smile hearing the slim brunette beside him giggling. God he hadn't heard that sound in ages, he missed it.

Willow leant forward and pecked a pouting Alan on the cheek "Cheer up Al, the girl was a total bitch"

"You got that right" he huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest "So the dolphin don't forget-"

"I won't bud-"

"Plus I doubt you'd let her" Doug muttered under his breath. Willow sat back and was about to rummage through her bag but a cold bottle of beer appeared front of her

"Here" Phil offered her the cold drink

"Nope-"

"You're not a prude are you?" he leant forward so that his lips were right beside her ear. She suppressed a shiver. Willow swallowed when he discreetly placed his hand on her upper thigh. Dangerously near her neither regions "Vegas will loosen you up. But why don't we start here? Have a drink-"

A smirk appeared on her face, Willow shifted her body so that her back was to Stu the dentist was too busy staring out of the side of the car thinking about god knows what so he wasn't paying attention to his two companions. Meanwhile at the front Alan was busy chewing Doug's ear off about something so like Stu they weren't paying attention to her or the school teacher. She subtly pressed her body against his. Phil stiffened as her full lips ghosted over his ear, she grinned inwardly at least she had an effect on him.

"Phil what do you think will happen in Vegas?" she whispered, her slim hand landed on his thigh. Phil swallowed he could see the mischievous glint in her brown doe-like eyes "Do you think we'll get back together?"

He groaned under his breath god he wanted her, so, so bad. He licked his lips "Yes" his voice was low and husky "I want that.-"

"What do you want?" she purred her hand sliding up his thigh. She scratched her finger across his zipper and felt a slight bulge

"I want you" he admitted. Phil turned his face so that his lips were mere inches away from her own lips.

"Do you really?" she murmured, his hand fell to her thick locks, he played with the ends

"Yes-"

"Well you can go fuck yourself" Willow smirked abruptly moving back so whatever atmosphere that was between them immediately evaporated. "You fucked up and now you got to live with it"

Phil sagged in his seat; yeah he was the one that fucked up completely. He just didn't see how good he had it with Willow and without thinking he threw it away.

About an hour had passed. Willow turned the page of her novel, she groaned quietly under her breath. It would have been a peaceful hour if Phil hadn't constantly been asking if he could drive. Stu had gotten on the bandwagon and took the offered beer. Willow wanted to be completely sober when she arrived in Vegas. She wanted to experience the full adrenaline rush and not be hampered by a slight buzz.

"Come on" Phil begged. His arm was still slung over the back of the seat and he absentmindedly was rubbing his thumb over her bare skin. For the first ten minutes she'd tried to shove him off and finally gave up when he carried on. It was a soothing sensation, truth be told she had missed his touch "just till Barstow. Everyone is passing us"

"Absolutely not I promised Sid I would be the only one who'd be driving this car" Doug uttered completely serious. "Besides you're drinking-"

"Oh what are you a cop now? Come on you know I drive great when I'm drunk" Willow scoffed he really was doing a shitty job of trying to persuade her big brother to let him near the wheel.

"That's true" Stu piped up "don't forget Phil was always our designated drunk driver-"

"Stu shut up" Willow looked over to the dentist and prodded his shoulder "Aren't you meant to be the sensible one?"

"I'm on vacation" he grinned. She smiled and shook his head

"Totally true. Now you wouldn't feel like you're a prisoner in your own home if you'd just dump that bitch who you call a girlfriend-"Phil snorted

"True that"

"Will don't start" Stu sighed it was no secret that Willow literally hated Melissa. It was simple for Willow really, the woman treated Stu who was like a brother to the youngest Billings like crap. The brunette thought that Stu was far too good for her.

"Doug-"Phil's tone was literally on the verge of being whiny

"No, you want to explain it to them Alan?" Doug said keeping his both on the wheel. Willow slid up her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose feeling it slipping. She dog-eared her place in her novel and snapped the book shut.

Alan looked over his shoulder "You guys my dad loves this car more than me so yeah…"

"Aww Al" Willow murmured feeling sorry for the man.

"Oh whatever. I skipped out on a school trip with my students to come to Vegas with you guys. Those kids are like my own. You know how hard that was?" Phil uttered.

"Yeah" Doug said sarcastically. Willow snorted and shook her head

"That's really sweet Phil" Alan said completely believing him.

"Dude I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life I may never go back" Phil announced. Now this sounded more like the man she knew "I might just stay in Vegas…I might reconsider if I have something to go back home to"

Willow could feel his bright blue eyes burning into the side of her face. But she simply stared ahead. She resisted the urge to meet his gaze.

Phil's jaw clenched in anger "You know what Doug? You should enjoy yourself because come Sunday you're going to die a little bit every day"

"You really believe that?" Willow asked looking over to him. "Good to know"

Phil closed his eyes realising that he had put his foot in it. he didn't mean it like that.

"Yeah" Alan nodded "That's why I managed to stay single all this time, you know?"

Willow grinned the chubby man did know how to put her in a good mood.

"Really that's why you're single?" Stu asked sarcasm oozing from him

"Yah-"

"Cool" Willow elbowed the dentist "good to know, what?" he asked seeing the look on the younger woman's face. "Fine-"

"Don't be a dick Stu. That's Phil's job" she said.

"Hey" Phil said offended but he sighed when both Willow and Stu shot him a look "fine" he reluctantly agreed

"Am I alright over there Alan?" Doug asked wanting to switch lanes.

"Yeah you're good" Alan replied.

Doug started to switch lanes but a massive truck reared up. There were startle cries. Willow grabbed the nearest thing and was flung forward when Doug swerved the car, an arm clamped around her waist stopping herself from doing a face-plant.

"Oh my god-"Stu shouted.

"What the hell?" Willow screeched and jumped back well tried to when she realised that she had grabbed onto Phil's bicep.

Alan laughed loudly "That was awesome-"

"That was not awesome" Doug shrieked "What is wrong with you?"

"That was insane we almost just died" Stu said completely terrified

"You should've seen your face. Ha classic-"he yelped when Willow picked up her book and whacked him on the back of the head with it.

"Idiot" she shouted "Bad Alan"

"Relax dear-"

"Fuck off Phil" she glowered at him "let go" she gripped onto his arm that was still clamped around her waist but he wasn't letting go

"Make me" she yelped when he nipped her earlobe. "That was funny-"

"You seriously need to get your sense of human tested" Willow muttered and reluctantly slumped against him. Much to Phil's glee she rested her head against his shoulder. Stu shot the other male a look but Phil merely mouthed 'what?'

* * *

Willow sighed and exited the cubicle; they had come to a stop at the gas station on the way to Vegas. Doug didn't want to run out of gas before they got there. Plus it gave them all of them a chance to stretch her legs. She twisted the tap well tried to but it was so stiff.

"Oh come on" she huffed under her breath and swore when it didn't budge

"Let me"

Willow nearly jumped out of her skin when Phil appeared behind her and easily twist the tap a shot of water squirted hitting her straight in the face as well as her top.

"Thanks Phil-"

"I was trying to help" she ignored him and washed her hands and then dried them. She could see him staring at her through the mirror "What do you want Phil?" she asked

"You" he simply replied.

Willow rolled her eyes and went to walk pass him but Phil blocked her path. He towered over her

"Phil" she warned

"Listen-"

"Look back off. This weekend is meant to be about Doug not us so-"

"It wouldn't have to be if you at least talk to me when we're back home-"he was annoyed when she didn't meet his gaze. "Will, would you at least-"he gently grasped her chin and tilted her face. She clenched her eyes shut when he pressed his temple against hers. Phil inhaled her sweet smell; he wasn't going to screw up this weekend.

"This isn't just about Doug's bachelor party for me. This is about us-"

"There is no us Phil" Willow scowled and pushed him back. She felt his warmth leaving her "you made sure of that-"

"Will-"

"No Phil" she snapped "you're the one who never took what we had serious? And now you want there to be an us?" she smiled sadly and shook her head "No Phil. Just drop it we will never work-"Willow walked passed him and was about to leave the bathroom but he grabbed her hand tugging her back. She collided with his chest

"There's always going to be an us Will. Whether you like it or not" he pressed his lips against her ear "And by the end of this weekend I'll show you how much you mean to me" Phil said sincerely and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek and left a stunned Willow behind.

As soon as he left she slumped against the countered and forced her breathing rate back to normal. She glanced at her reflection and saw that her eyes were slightly glazed over and that her cheeks were rosy.

"Oh god" she mumbled "it's never going to be over" he was the only man who could reduce her into a blathering mess.

"And this" Willow placed her bag full of gummy words besides Doug's and Phil's items. They were lining up behind a woman. She noted that Phil was already munching away "Is…is Alan threatening that old man?" she asked hearing the tubby man shouting abuse at an elderly man.

"Yeah" Phil grinned "he's actually kind of funny"

"Yeah he means well" Doug nodded

"You sure?" Willow asked hearing Alan shouting about hitting an old man in public.

"Yes Will-"

"Is he all there?" Phil uttered offering his bag of chips to the brunette. She dug in and grabbed a handful. Chilli flavoured she hummed her favourite "like mentally?"

"Yes he is Phil" Willow rolled her eyes swallowing a mouthful of chips

"I think so" Doug uttered "he's a good guy, just kind of weird"

"You sure?" Phil said as Willow dug through her pocket and pulled out a ten "should we be worried?"

"No" Doug shook his head "Tracy did mention that we shouldn't gamble" they moved up to the counter

"Or drink" Willow added on, smiling at the woman.

"Jesus" Phil exclaimed pulling out his wallet "he's like a gremlin with instructions and shit—"

"He's fine" she defended the bearded man "just got to keep an eye on him"

Willow had just placed her money down but Phil picked it up and handed it back over to her "What?"

"I'll get it" he said making both Doug and Willow exchange miffed looks, they were thinking the same thing, Phil was being generous?

Before she could argue Stu arrived "And one water" he placed the bottle down on the counter

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asked turning to face him, knowing that Stu had been on the phone to his bitchy girlfriend

"Oh yeah" Stu waved his cell in the air, "all good, I told her we were two hours out of wine country and she bought it"

Willow sighed and leant against the counter so that she was facing Stu, Phil mimicked her movements so that they were now standing side by side.

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and you still got to lie about going to Vegas?" Phil asked

"Yeah I do" Stu admitted "but trust me it's not worth the fight-"

"My god Stu" Willow frowned "It is. Stand up for yourself, show her she can't walk all over you"

"I can't, really it's not worth it" Stu said much to their mounting frustration.

"Oh so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bell-hop of a cruise line?" Phil said crassly. Doug saw the look the cashier was shooting them and knew he needed to do some damage control

"Hey" Doug uttered "not cool-"

"Ok first of all he was a bartender-"

"And that's supposed to make it better?" she asked incredulously "for someone who claims to be a doctor you're not all that smart"

"No it's not supposed to make it better but she was wasted" Stu defended his girlfriend. He knew that his group of friends hated the woman but he just couldn't see it. "And if you must know she didn't even cum inside him"

Willow balked "Yeah I didn't know that" she muttered shaking her head turning her back to the group of men.

"And you believe that?" Phil scoffed.

"Yeah I do believe that's because she is grossed out by semen-"

"And that's my cue to go" Willow hurriedly walked out, not at all comfortable with the idea of discussing semen with her brother.

* * *

They were now back on the road on the way to Vegas. Willow bit into her gummy worms and was currently resting her feet on Stu's lap. She felt the dentist tapping his fingers against her ankles. Her back was resting against Phil's once again had raised his arm so there'd be more room. He was more than comfortable. Alan was at the front reading a book and once again Doug was concentrating on the road.

Willow was brought out of her musings by the bearded man "It says here we should work in teams who wants to be my spotter? Will? You're my favourite so I think you should mine"

Willow's lips stretched into a smile "Good to know Al but I don't think you should be gambling" she said shoving her gummy words into her bag.

"Gambling?" Alan frowned "who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're going to win, counting cards is a fool proof system"

"It's also illegal" Stu said getting involved in the conversation

"It's not illegal-"

"Er yeah it is Alan." Willow uttered

"No it isn't. It's frowned upon like masturbating on an airplane" Doug snorted.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal to" Phil pointed out.

"Yeah maybe after 9/11 after everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot Bin-Laden"

Willow giggled and shook her head. This man was completely oblivious yet so hilariously funny. She was in such a good mood she didn't even scold Phil when idly stroke the skin of the small of her back

"Either way you got to be super-smart to count cards buddy ok?" Doug uttered

"Oh really?" Alan said sounding offended

"It's not easy Al" Willow stepped in trying to sooth the man

"Well you should tell that to rain-man because he practically bankrupts a casino and he was a ruh-tard-"Willow froze and looked at Alan wide eye

"What?" she asked stifling the urge to laugh

"He was a ruh-tard" with that the rest of the group promptly burst of laughter

"Retard" Doug and Willow said in unison.

* * *

"Jesus would you reel your neck in?" Phil groused, night had now set in and they had finally arrived in Vegas. Willow was currently leaning over Phil and was taking pictures after picture.

"What? I need memories of this" Willow said and leant even more over to get the picture of a fountain that was surrounded by palm trees. Unknown to her she was giving ample viewing of her ass.

"Phil" she cried out indignantly when he poked her ass. She threw the bag of the half empty gummy worms at his head but missed and whacked Doug instead

"Hey" Doug shouted swerving the car. Willow was flung forward

"Someone grab her" Stu shrieked seeing her nearly toppling out of the car. Phil immediately grabbed her by the back of her shorts.

"Fucking hell do you have a death wish?" Phil pulled her back so that slammed into Stu.

"It's your fault" Willow snapped kicking him but before her foot make contact with him Phil grabbed her foot

"How is it my fault-"

"You touched my ass-"

"It was in my face-"

"You suck-"Willow shouted

"How about you suck my-"

"Ok enough" Doug shouted "We're here"

Willow swallowed and looked around they had arrived at Caesar's palace, the place was lit up. They all clamoured out of the car. Once they all had their bags. They made their way into the lavish hotel

"Hello" a pair of giggly girls grinned at Phil. Willow rolled her eyes seeing him eyeing the pair.

"Dick" she muttered under her breath and led the way over to the reception, where a woman whose nametag read 'Lisa' greeted him.

"Hi, we've got a reservation under the name Dr Price" Stu said.

Willow was standing on the other side of Phil at the end of the line. "Let me look that up for you" Lisa typed away on the computer.

The youngest Billings glanced over to her left and spotted a tall man, not as tall as Phil standing there she assumed he was also sorting his reservation out. She blushed seeing the man had spotted her staring at him. He had the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. Willow blushed when the man winked at her.

She tucked in a stray strand of dark hair and looked back over to Lisa.

"Dr Price? Stu you're a dentist, ok? Don't try and get fancy-"

"Shove off Phil" Willow elbowed him "No need to be an ass. Let the doctor carry on" she smiled at Stu. Who shot her a grateful smile.

"She's right, it's not fancy if it's true" Stu uttered.

"He's a dentist" Phil told the receptionist "don't get too excited and if someone has a heart attack you still should call 911" he took off his messenger bag.

Willow shook her head "We'll be sure to do that"

"Oh he would know all about doctors" she smirked deciding to get payback on Stu's behalf "He's got a an infection on his…"she wagged his eyebrows up and down "you know…-"

Phil's eyes widened "No I don-"

"I don't get it" Alan frowned

"My god Al. Phil's got an infection on his penis" Willow said loudly, with that Stu and Doug guffawed as Alan shrieked and backed away from Phil/

"No don't listen to her-"Phil told the flustered looking receptionist "She's crazy-"

"He's a penis infected guy. He's in denial" Willow carried on but yelped when Phil pinched her hard.

"Ignore them" Doug cut the bickering pair off. Lisa carried on typing her eyes darted between the pair.

Willow glanced over to her left and smiled shyly at the man there who was busy checking her out, now this was a good looking guy, not as handsome as Phil but still.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alan asked breaking the staring contest between the man and Willow. Doug leant his back against the counter and noted the scowl on Phil's face. He followed his gaze and smirked seeing Phil sending death glares to the unknown man. He shook his head, wondering when those two were ever going to get back together. Maybe Tracy was right this weekend would do the pair good.

"Is this hotel pager friendly?" the bearded man asked. Willow cocked an eyebrow she didn't even know what he needed a pager for

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper"

"I'm not sure" Lisa replied. Doug, Stu, Phil and Willow eyes followed the pairs exchange as if they were watching a tennis match

"Is there a payphone bank? A bunch of payphones? Business" Alan uttered

"Erm…there's a phone in your room" Lisa responded, Willow had to hand it to the woman; she did act casually about this whole exchange.

"That'll work" Alan nodded putting his pager away.

Willow looked over to Doug giving him a questioning look, but her elder brother merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I have you in a two bedroom suit on the twelfth floor is that ok?" Lisa asked

"Sounds perfect" Doug responded, Willow tapped her fingers against the countertop she was anxious to get this night started.

"Actually I was wondering if you have any villas available?" Phil asked

"Phil we're not even going to be in the room" Stu frowned

"It's complete unnecessary" Doug added

"And a waste of money" Willow commented

"It's no big deal we can share beds for one night"

"If we're sharing beds then I'm bunking with Phil. You're good with that?" Alan asked. Willow snorted and covered her mouth with her hand

"No I'm not good with that, and if there were any bed sharing's going on I wouldn't be with you. Preferably with someone else" Phil commented, lightly elbowing Willow who rolled her eyes "but since that's not going to happen none of us is sharing beds. Lisa I apologise how much is the villa?"

Damn Willow thought when the occasion calls for it Phil can charm the pants off of anyone; she didn't miss the light blush on Lisa's face.

"Well we have one villa available and it's 4200 for the night" she said checking the computer

"Is it awesome?" Alan asked

"It is pretty awesome"

"We'll take it" Phil declared "give her your credit card-"he told Stu.

Willow frowned "You're the one who wanted the villa shouldn't you be the one paying for it?"

"Teachers salary, it may be shocking to know but this Will" he gesture to himself "don't get paid much. Stu"

"I can't give her my credit card" he said

"We'll split it" Doug said digging into his pocket.

"Just take mine" Willow uttered about to dig into her purse but Phil's hand closed in on around hers

"Are you both crazy, this is on us" he gestured to himself and Stu "It's your bachelor party. And this is like your first vacation in forever" he told Willow.

"Fine" Willow reluctantly agreed, she glanced down at their hands and had a sense of deja-vu, and much to Phil's annoyance she pulled her hand away from his.

"You don't understand, Melissa checks my statements" Stu said

"And you're still with her because?" Willow asked incredulous "Stu that is not a sign of a healthy relationship-"

"Oh you'd know all about healthy relationships" Phil sniped

"Fuck off Phil-"

"We just need a credit card on file." Lisa spoke loudly over the arguing pair "we won't charge you anything until you check out. So you can figure things out then"

"Perfect that's perfect. Thank you Lisa" Phil nodded "And we'll deal with it tomorrow"

Stu grudgingly pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed Lisa his credit card "Fine"

"Can I ask you another question?" Alan piped up

"Oh god please don't let it be a stupid question" the brunette mumbled under her breath her gaze was focused on her hands that were splayed out on the countertop.

"You'll probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesars palace is it?" the tubby man asked. Getting looks of disbeliefs from the rest of the group

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked,

"Did erm….did-"he looked at his companions "did Cesar live here?"

"Erm no"

Willow shook her head she got the feeling that this weekend was going to be a complete surprise, Lisa was finally done with checking them in and slid over a key card to Stu, he Alan and Doug headed towards the elevator with Phil on their heels but he stopped noticing that Willow wasn't following.

She was about to leave when a card was placed in front of her, Willow picked it up confusion written all over her face she looked at it and saw a cell phone number.

"I just checked in and I couldn't help but notice you doing the same" she looked up and saw the guy that had winked at her earlier standing there in front of her.

"Oh…yeah…we were. My brother's bachelor party" Willow stuttered out. a blush came to her cheeks.

"Well if you're free whenever then-"

"There you are honey" her eyes bugged out as Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we have a hotel room to christen, if ya know what I mean" he laughed loudly hitting the other man on the arm.

"Oh right well-"

"Let's go" Phil ushered her away when they near the elevators she rounded on him,

"What the hell?" Willow glared at him

"What?" he asked innocently

"You know what?" she scowled, Stu, Doug and Alan were waiting by the elevator

"Is she stable?" Alan asked "I mean sometimes Will seems a bit crazy-"

"Oh she's the crazy one?" Stu asked incredulously, "Oh-is she going to hit him?" he asked seeing the look of pure anger written all over the female's face.

They all spun around when Willow stormed towards them with a gleeful looking Phil.

* * *

"Wow" Willow gaped as they entered the villa taking it in, "this is like four times bigger than our apartment" she grinned at Doug and dropped her bag near the entryway.

"Holy shit" Stu exclaimed

"This is Vegas" Phil declared. Willow made a dash towards the huge windows and smiled taking in the city, the view was perfect. She dug through her purse and pulled out her camera taking pictures

"This place is enormous" Doug called out from another part of the villa. Phil stepped up behind Willow, and wrapped his arms around her and he rested his chin on her shoulders

"Like it?" he murmured into her ear

"What's not to like?" she countered and slipped from his grasp to check out the bathroom.

"Is this all one suit?"

"Looks like it. oh my god there's a Jacuzzi" Willow yelled from the bathroom.

"Thank you guys" Doug said as Willow exited the bathroom "Or should I say thank you Stu-"

"I offered" she sidled up to her brother's side; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side. Dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head.

"You're welcome it's only because I love you" Stu said pointing at him.

"Ok ladies" Phil called from the window where Willow had left him "pick a room and let's be ready in thirty minutes. You heard that Will. Thirty-"

"Yeah yeah I heard" Willow said grabbing her bag and running off to the nearest room. She entered a massive room and was once again in awe, now this room was like the size of her whole apartment.

She decided to have a quick shower to wash off all the dirt and grit from the road trip. Willow entered the bathroom and stripped out of her denim shorts and her lace camisole. She turned on the shower and grinned when she didn't have to wait for it to warm up. Willow stepped under the spray of water and let the water wash over her. Yeah now this was what she as talking about.

After a few minutes of just standing beneath the shower faucet she hurriedly washed herself. When she was done she grabbed one of the hotel's large fluffy towel and dried herself off. There was even more pep in her step knowing that she didn't really have to clean up after herself.

She re-entered the bedroom and slipped on her midnight lacy blue panties and matching bra. Willow had just blow dried her hair when the door was flung open

"What the fuck Phil?" she shouted grabbing the covered holding it up to her body. "Ever heard of knocking?" she screeched

"If I did I wouldn't have walked in on this" he smirked leering at her "so-"

"Get out" she shouted picking up the nearest object to her which turned out to be a lamp and threw it hard just managing to miss Phil's head.

"Whoa, whoa cool it-"

"Phil leave-"

"I can't leave when this is my room too" he said beginning to unbutton his blue shirt

"Well-wait what?" Willow asked her cheeks were flush.

"There are only four rooms in this villa, I ain't sharing with Alan. Stu is a no he walks around in his underwear and Doug. Well this is Doug's party so he's a no. and that leaves you" he smirked slipping his shirt off. Willow found herself gaping at his naked chest. Did he always have those muscles?

"Liking what you see?"

"Yes-I mean no-shut up Phil" she snapped spinning around

"Look all you want babe. This is all for you-"

"God you're cheesy." She huffed "turn around" she ordered.

Phil reluctantly did as he was told not wanting to piss the brunette off even more. Willow dropped the sheet and dug through her duffle bag. She pulled out her two dresses. One was a sparkly number that Tracy had picked out and the other was a lace one.

She opted for the black lace dress. It had quarter length lacy sleeves and was fitted at the top. The skirt of the dress was an A-line so flared out at the hips. She could hear Phil zipping up his pants. Willow slipped into the dress and attempted to zip up the back but couldn't reach

"Oh come on, stupid son of a bitch-"she stiffened when a hand batted her hands away from the zipper.

"Now this is something I was hoping I'd never be doing" Phil breathed into her ear. She shivered feeling him run a finger down her bare skin. The dress had a low cut at the back

"What?" she asked her voice quavered slightly

"Zipping you up. I'd rather be doing the undressing-"

"Phil-"

"You got ten minutes" he dropped a swift kiss on the nape of her neck and quickly left not wanting her to throw anything else at him.

Willow groaned and collapsed on the edge of the bed. She bowed her head and ran her fingers through her wet hair. Stupid Phil she thought he was the only one who can mess with her head.

"Will?" Doug called through the door "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" she jumped onto her feet and dug through her duffle bag pulling out her hairdryer. She plugged it in and sat down at the vanity where she blow dried her hair. And when she was done she left it out. Willow pulled out tube of red lipstick from her bag and swiped her lips with it.

She only applied a thin layer of eye liner and declared herself to be done. She slipped on the red satin peep-toes and after a quick once over she left her room.

Willow could hear talking coming from Stu's room. She saw Alan standing in the door way holding a plastic bag.

"Can someone knock on Willow's door or-"

"No need to I'm here" Willow smiled, "You like?" she spun around

"Very nice" Doug nodded

Stu let out a low whistle and nodded approvingly. He nudged Doug and nodded towards Phil who was shamefully leering at the oblivious brunette.

"Ten bucks they get together by the end of this weekend-"

"Twenty" Doug whispered back.

"So are we ready to let the dogs out?" Alan asked

"What?" Phil asked ripping his eyes away from Willow who was busy looking at Alan

"Dude what?"

"You know" Alan uttered "who let the dogs out, ohh ohh who-"

"Who brought this guy along?"

"Shut up Phil" Willow rolled her eyes "Yes Alan we are ready to let the dogs out"

* * *

Once Stu was finished getting dress they were finally on their way. Willow led the way to the elevators, Phil slammed his fist against the button and they waited for the lift. Alan jogged over to them and she stifled a giggle when the bearded man shook his head.

"You're not really wearing that are you?" Phil asked, she followed his gaze and tilted her head seeing Alan sporting what appeared to be a brown purse.

"Wearing what?"

"The man purse" Phil said "You're actually going to wear that? Or are you guys fucking with me?"

"Charming" Willow drawled

"It's wear I keep all my things" Alan looked down at his bag "I get a lot of compliments on this" he added on

"It's a nice colour" Willow smiled at the man shooting Phil a look.

"Thank you Will. Plus it's not a man-purse and it's a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one-"

"So does Joy Behar-"

"Here Alan, can you put this in your satchel for me?" Willow held out her cell.

"It would be my pleasure Will, don't look at me Phil I'm not letting you put your cell in my satchel" Alan said zipping up his bag "you're mean"

Willow smirked and Stu and Doug exchanged amused looks. Phil rolled his eyes.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. A look of disgust appeared on Willow's face seeing a man hurriedly getting off of his knees. The man was crouched in front of his girlfriend's crotch.

"We're going up guys" the man with the small afro claimed

"That's good" Phil ushered them in to the elevator

"We're going up?" Doug asked but he simply ignored him and pressed the button.

Willow stood stock still huddled next to Phil and Doug. She licked her lips this was one awkward lift ride.

"Hey" the man with the afro whispered to Willow "Erm…I was wondering if you'd be open to a threesome or-"

"No she isn't" Doug snapped

"So back off" Phil threatened the man who immediately backed away.

* * *

"I'm just it's clearly marked" Stu said as Phil pushed the door to the roof open "ok? We are definitely supposed to not be up here"

"Come on Stu we're paying for a villa, we can do whatever the fuck we want" Phil said "just wedge the door open. Will ladies first-"he gestured for her to climb up the ladder.

"Do I look stupid? You're going to look up my dress"

"Fine" Phil huffed and climbed up the ladder "come on guys" he called over his shoulder.

"Will I'll go behind you" Doug said

She nodded and slipped off her shoes and followed after Phil, she got to the top Phil held out his hand to pull her up, she tripped over the last rung but he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" his blue eyes roamed her face "I never did actually tell you how beautiful you looked"

Willow smiled genuinely at him "And you look handsome in black" she murmured

"How did you find this place?" Doug asked breaking the moment between the pair. Willow pushed herself away and slipped on her shoes

"Don't worry about it" his eyes followed Willow as she walked over to the edge of the roof to gape at the view

"You ok?" Doug asked Alan who was climbing up the ladder

"Yeah" the chubby man assured him

"Look at the view" Willow grinned taking in the sights. Vegas were a town filled with lights.

"It is amazing" Doug nodded walking over to his sister

"You happy?" Phil asked him

"This is great"

"Wow" Stu made his way over to them "are you kidding?" he laughed

"Alan how're you doing buddy?" Willow could see Alan at the edge of the roof

"Yeah" he jiggled over to the group, clutching onto a bottle of alcohol and a couple of shot glasses.

"Uh oh, a little jagermeister" Doug exclaimed as Alan handed out the shot glasses. "Good idea on the roof?"

"No this is good" Stu uttered as Phil started to pour them all a shot "I'd like to make a toast to Doug and Tracy may tonight be but a minor speed bump in an otherwise a long and healthy marriage"

"Cheers" they all exclaimed clinking glasses.

"My turn now" Willow smiled "To Doug and Tracy you guys are literally made for each other and good luck for the future"

Doug grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her "Thanks Will" he smiled. Once again the shot glasses were refilled they all blanched feeling the fiery liquid down their throats.

"Ok I want to talk about something" Phil started but was interrupted by Alan.

"I….uh…like to say something-"Alan uttered, Doug patted Phil on the shoulder "that I'd prepared" he pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket "Hello, how about that ride in?" he looked at then, Willow smiled encouragingly at him "I guess that's why they call it Sin city. Ha ha ha-"Willow snorted "you guys might not know this but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf-pack but when my sister brought Doug home I knew he was one of my own."

"And my wolf pack grew by one. And then three months later I met Will and I added another into my wolf-pack. So where there were three, I was-I was alone in the wolf pack and then Doug and Will joined in later. And six months ago when Doug introduced me to you guys I thought for a second, wait could it be? And now I know for sure I just added two more guys to my wolf pack"

"Alright" Doug chuckled

"Four of us wolves and one bitch-"

"Wait did he call me a bitch?" Willow frowned

"Dude-"

"Alan-"

"You can't say that-"the three men uttered

Alan looked genuinely confused "What? That's what you call a female dog-"

"Al seriously offensive" Willow shook her head.

"Right….so five of us wolves running around Las Vegas looking for strippers and cocaine-"

Willow's eyebrows shot to her hairline; yeah she definitely wouldn't be doing that.

"So tonight I make a toast-"he pulled out a knife

"What-"

"Alan- "

Alan sliced his hand making them all of them back up, Phil grabbed on to Willow's hip, and he let out whimpers of pain

"Yeah-"he groaned

"What the fuck-"

"Stop it Alan" Willow shouted

"What is that?" Stu asked horrified and disturbed

"Blood brothers-"he held out the knife to Stu

"I'm not doing that" the dentist backed up, Alan moved on to Willow

"Sister-"

"Doug" Willow said looking completely shocked

"Alan we're not going to cut ourselves give me the knife" Doug cautiously took the knife off of the bearded man and set it down on the ledge of the roof.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked as Alan clutched into his hand. Willow stepped forward and gently grabbed his hand to see his self-inflected wound.

"You won't need stiches" she murmured and then slapped him upside the head "don't do that ever again"

"Does he need a doctor or-"

"No he's good right Will?" Doug asked the nurse.

"Yeah" Willow nodded as Phil refilled the shot glasses, they huddled around "Alan come here" she gestured for him to stand beside her.

"Get in crazy" Stu shook his head

"Alright" Phil said "to a night the five of us will never forget"

They clinked their glasses and in unison called out "Cheers" they then downed their shots. Unknown to them tonight would be a night where all hell would break loose.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. So pleased that you guys liking the story so far. **

**So in this chap-Phil and Will been bickering all the way through. Alan nearly causes a car crash. Willow slaps him. Phil tells her they would always be an 'us' They get back on the road. Willow tells Lisa Phil's got an infection. They're sharing rooms. And the group do shots on the roof. **

**Next chap-Willow gets a wake-up call. **

**Please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Willow groaned her whole body was aching; she winced when she heard something crashing onto the ground. It sounded like more than a few bottles. Her eyes drifted closed again, she was incredibly warm and felt something heavy on top of her, it wasn't unpleasant just something strange.

She slowly opened her eyes and managed to make out a fuzzy shape. She attempted to get up but whatever was on top of her let out a muffled moan and nuzzled against her neck. Willow yawned and snuggled into the source of warmth it was definitely welcoming. Her mind was half asleep so she was having trouble comprehending anything. Willow was about to doze off again but her eyes snapped open when there was a cry of pain

"Oww" she whimpered clutching her side, it took a second for Willow to realise that she was on the floor in a mess of covers and sheets.

"Control yourself man" Phil groaned sitting up. "God damn will you put on some pants?"

Willow's wide eyes she abruptly sat up causing Phil to scream, he had no clue she was next to him

"You?" Willow asked

"You what-oh" Phil smirked his eyes drifted southwards. She looked at him in confusion and looked down. She yelped and grabbed the covers pulling them up. She was only wearing her bra and panties, or what was left of her panties they were ripped. "I told you I would get you by the end of this weekend-"

"Fuck off Phil" Willow snapped "I got no clothes and your…your pants are undone did we-"

"Oh yeah we did honey we had-"

"Shut up" she leant forward and pressed her palms against her eyes trying to ease the ache in her head "If you don't say it, it never happened"

"But it did" Phil smirked and much to Willow's annoyance he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "Too bad I can't remember it-"

"Me either" she grumbled and pulled her hands away revealing her panda eye look "and...is Alan not wearing pants? Alan?"

She had just noticed that the bearded man was wearing nothing on his lower body and was sporting coloured beads.

"I need to piss-"Phil muttered

"No Phil" Alan cried out "Phil don't go into the bathroom-"

"Alan just calm down" Phil attempted to sooth the frantic man. Willow was barely paying attention she was just concentrating on not throwing up.

"Phil there's a tiger in the bathroom" the chubby man screamed

"Alan" Willow cringed "please stop screaming-"

"What's going on?" Stu asked, the brunette noted that the dentist looked complete lost

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom" Alan screeched. Willow could only manage to get onto her knees. Oh god she couldn't move if she did she feared she would throw up

"Ok, ok, I'll check it out" Phil saw that Willow was seriously struggling to stand so bent down and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up onto her unsteady feet. He didn't miss the fact that Alan was staring at her

"The tiger-"Alan whimpered. As Phil picked up the sheet and wrapped it around a completely wrecked looking Willow

"I'll check it out" Phil turned on his heel and headed towards the bathroom. She swore seeing the claw marks on his back; even though she couldn't remember a damn thing going by the state Phil was in they had a wild night of passion. She looked over to Alan and frowned

"Are you…are you wearing my earring?" she asked seeing the bloodied ear

"Er….here-"he went to take it off but Willow violently shook her head

"No, no you keep it" Willow rubbed the back of her head. As Phil opened the bathroom door but quickly slammed it shut. She jumped hearing a loud roar

"Holy fuck" Phil shouted laughing as he did so. "He was right there is a tiger in there"

"I told you" Alan cried

"No there isn't" Stu denied. Willow swore and saw that the dentist was somewhat out of it still.

"Yes there is" she snapped

"No there isn't-"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"Shut up" Phil snapped silencing the pair; he was too hung-over to deal with. He grabbed the shirt he arrived in and took in Willow's frazzled state. "Holy shit I did a number on you" he laughs

"Huh?" Willow asked

"You should go get dressed" he said. "And don't get pissed when you look in the mirror" he called after her retreating form. She waved him away and goes back into the bedroom.

* * *

Her jaw dropped taking in sight of the room, like the rest of the villa it was in complete disarray. Willow took the whole place, the sheets were messed up. She scrunched up her nose in disgust when she saw numerous condom wrappers littered around the room. The bed was a mess

"Oh god it even stinks of sex" she muttered under her breath. Willow rummaged through her duffle bag pulling out a clean pair of denim shorts and a tank top. Willow hurriedly pulled on her clothes and dared to look in the mirror. Her brows knitted together

"Fucking Phil" she muttered seeing the scattered love bites that she adored on her throat and her collar bone. "What the?" she saw another love bite just peeking out of her bra. "Ergh" Willow groaned and picked up the hotel supplied hair brush. She hoped it was clean. Willow ran the brush through her hair and decided to leave her chocolate brown locks out in a vain attempt cover the marks. She had just finished brushing her hair and was about to place the brush on the vanity but she dropped it to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Willow breathed her eyes were the wide of saucers. There on her ring finger was a ring. But it wasn't just any ring. No it was the ring that Phil had worn on his pinky finger.

"If I don't say it out loud then it never happened" she refused to believe that. Her and Phil married? Pfft no way. They would never have done that even if they were completely hammered. Willow wrenched the ring off of her finger and shoved it into her pocket. She'd later on discreetly place it in Phil's bag.

With a deep breath she exited the room. Her head was still pounding but it was steadily getting better. She returned to the main part in the villa and saw Phil sitting on the couch with Stu in the opposite one.

Willow flopped down on the couch and pressed her hands against her temple

"Better?"

"No" came her muffled reply. Phil rubbed her back and looked over to Stu "How are you feeling buddy?"

"I am in so much pain right now" Stu exclaimed,

"I know how you feel" she mumbled and looked around at the suit, "Is there….a chicken?"

"Hmm-"

"God damn" Phil exclaimed "look at this place-"

"I rather not" Willow uttered leaning her head back it was cushioned against Phil's arm

"I know Phil, Will they have my credit card downstairs. I am so screwed" Phil picked up the can on energy drink and took a huge gulp.

"How does a tiger get in the bathroom?" Alan uttered, Willow looked at him and then quickly looked away "It almost just killed me-"

"Hey bro you mind putting on some pants? I feel it's little weird that I have to ask twice" Phil called out.

"I can't find any-"

"Use the sheet" Willow shouted getting more and more annoyed "I just don't want to stare at your bare ass" Alan heeded her advice and picked up one of the sheets that she and Phil had been sleeping on. He wrapped it around his lower half and wondered off.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Phil asked

"No clue. I can't remember jack-shit-"

"Will? Phil? Am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked. Both Willow and Phil leant forward

"I can't-holy shit" Phil laughed

"Oh my god" Willow covered her mouth with her hand stifling her laughter "here" she picked up an empty platter and handed it over to the dentist

"My lateral incisor is gone" Stu yelled panic stricken.

"Stu chill-"

"How can I chill?" he shrieked

"God-damn you scream like a woman" Willow uttered "It's a tooth Stu they do grow back-"

"But what am I going-"

"It's fine. Everything is fine. Alan go wake up Doug let's get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows up" Phil rubbed his eyes.

"What am I going to tell Melissa? I lost a tooth and I have no idea how it happened" Stu cried.

Willow took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm "Tell that bitch to go suck on it. God Stu just leave her" she snapped

"I can't-"

"Just calm down I got a massive headache and you're freaking me out and-hey what's that on your back?" Phil asked catching sight of something on Willow's back "Move forward-Oh shit-"he exclaimed gently pushing her forward

"What? What is it?" Willow asked and grew even more panicked when Stu swore loudly "WHAT?"

Phil swallowed "Ok don't freak-"

"Just fucking tell me" Willow screeched the pair of them weren't helping her nerves

"So much for not freaking out" Stu muttered but blanched seeing the glare that she threw his way

"Fuck off you nerdy hillbilly-"

"Ok Will out of-"

"Hey I never knew you got a tattoo" Alan exclaimed. There was a resounding silence

"WHAT?" Willow yelled jumping off of the couch and leapt over the smoking chair and stared at herself in the large mirror. She could make out cursive writing

"What the …it-'Phil's bitch'?" she cried out "This is your fault" she shouted at him.

"How the fuck is it-"

"Oh my god" Stu called out "She's right I do look like nerdy hillbilly-"

"Screw that" Willow yelled "I got a tattoo"

"Would you two stop?" Phil said trying and failing to calm the screaming pair. "Alan where's Doug? You're supposed to find him. And Will chill you look hot with a tattoo"

Willow shot him a dirty look and turned back to the mirror to see the tattoo

"He's not in here" Alan said

"What?" Willow asked pulling her top down

"Did you check all of the rooms?" Phil asked

"Yeah plus his mattress is gone"

"Oh shit" Willow muttered and rushed out into the corridor and into Doug's room and saw that like her room it was a mess and there was no mattress. "He's right. Where could he be?" she ran back into the main room. She was now standing next to Alan, the brunette had the urge to take the earring out of his ear

"Will relax he probably went to the pool to get something to eat" Phil dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Willow sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; she looked around hearing a cell ringing. Alan spotted the ringing cell first cell and picked it up

"Hello?" Alan said into the phone earning an incredulous look from Willow

"Alan?"

"Hey-"

"Oh my god" she muttered shaking her head and clenched her eyes shut she felt like utter crap.

"It's Phil-"

"Oh hey Phil-wait this Doug's phone, this is Doug's phone" Alan said realising what was going on. Willow rolled her eyes and took it off of him. She tucked it into her pocket. "Brilliant we got no clue where Doug is and we've got no way to contact him" she frowned,

"Willow. Trust me" Phil said "it can't get worse-"but he was cut off by the sound of a baby crying. Making the room's occupants freeze

"What the fuck is that?" Stu asked.

"The closet" Willow ran in that direction with the three men on her heels, she pulled open the door and saw a little baby crying in his carrier.

"Aww it's so cute-"

"Willow don't pick it up. it might think you his mom or some shit" Phil said.

Willow rolled her eyes and unbuckled the baby, a smile came on to her lips as she bounced the baby gently "Hello" she smiled at the baby instantly soothing it.

"Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked, a strange feeling shot through him seeing Willow smiling and holding the baby

"Alan are you sure that no one else was in here?" Stu asked. Willow was a nurse so she was accustomed to taking care of people which of course included babies. She picked up the tiny hand and blew a raspberry on it causing the baby to squeal with laughter.

"I checked all of the rooms no one is here. Can we keep it?" Alan begged

"No" Phil snapped, the baby grabbed Willow's nose and squeezed it causing her to giggle. Alan reached over and poked the baby's cheek causing it to cry.

"Alan-"she slapped him upside the head and bounced the baby once again soothing it.

"We don't have time for this" Phil said "let's go hook up with Doug and deal with the baby later"

"Are you a retard?" Willow uttered shocked by why he just said

"Phil we're not going to leave a baby here. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom" Stu yelled in disbelief

"It's not our baby-"

"My god you are a retard. We're not leaving the baby" Willow snapped holding the baby close

"Yeah I'm siding with them on this one" Alan piped in.

"Fine we'll take it with us" Phil sighed seeing that he was outnumbered "can you just at least find some pants?" he walked off.

* * *

They parted ways, Alan went off to go look for his pant. Stu had hurried off to find something to sooth his throbbing mouth.

Willow rooted around the closet and managed to find a device that allowed you to strap the baby to your chest. She picked it up and walked back into her room. Needing to freshen up.

Willow entered the messy room and laid the baby blanket down on the bed.

"Here you go sweetie" she gently lowered the baby onto the bed. And smiled as the little one squealed and giggled "Aww" she cooed and once she saw that the baby wouldn't roll off. The brunette rummaged through her duffle bag and pulled out her wash bag. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and used the bottle of water to rinse out her mouth. She spat it out in the potted plant. There was no way in hell she was going near the bathroom.

When she was done she turned back to the baby and smiled down at him "You sure are a cutie." She tapped its little button nose. "Hmm now-Jesus Phil" she jumped when Phil appeared behind her "what are you-"he grasped her hand and spun her around. "What-"

She was cut off when he slammed his lips against hers. Willow's eyes widened and she gasped when he nipped her bottom lip. This gave Phil the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and backed up into the wall.

Her lips moved against his, she moaned when his thumbs stroked the sliver of her skin. It took her a minute to get her mind back to working gear; she pulled away getting her breath back.

Phil rested his temple against hers. He wanted to do that since they had first arrived here.

"What was that about?" she asked

"I needed to do that" he muttered pressing his body against her supple one.

"Why?"

"The last time we fucked I couldn't even remember so this time I definitely want-"she shoved him back

"You're disgusting." She spat glaring at him.

Phil's eyes bugged out realising what he just said "No Will-"

"You think because we spent one night together that what? I'll be your booty call?" she snapped

"I didn't mean it like that" Phil cried out but she glared at him

"Don't touch me" she shoved him away and walked towards the baby. Phil let out a groan and rubbed his face. He made his way towards her she felt his front brush against her back. Willow swallowed when she felt the tip of his nose brushed against the side of her throat. Phil pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. She bit down hard on her bottom lip when she felt his teeth scrape against her earlobe

"You're not some booty call to me Will. You mean far too much and-"he was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and Alan walked in. Willow pushed passed Phil

"What Alan?" he growled pissed that they were interrupted; at least he was wearing pants now.

"Can I hold the baby Will?"

"Erm Al…" her eyes darted between the baby and Alan. Phil rolled his eyes and went off to freshen up.

"Please, please, please" he begged clasping his hand together "I'll be careful I promise…"

"Fine" Willow reluctantly agreed "come here" god she thought sometimes Alan sure did act like a child. She picked up the carrier and strapped it to his chest. Willow plopped the baby in "No matter what you do. Do not drop the baby Al-"

"I'm not a ruh-tard Will-"

"Are you ladies done yet?" Phil shouted

"Coming" Alan walked out of the room. Willow canted his head to the side thinking was Alan swaying his hips? She shook her head

"For someone who claims not to be a retard he does pronounce ruh-tard" she huffed and grabbed her sunglasses.

* * *

Willow found herself slumped against the elevator beside Phil. Alan was near the front next to Stu. The dentist was holding up a raggedy washcloth to his face. He had made a homemade ice pack.

"Why can't we remember a goddamn thing last night?" Stu asked.

"No clue" Willow muttered everything from last night was completely blanked. She didn't remember zilch. Worst part was she slept with Phil and knowing him when they get back home they would be no way of him letting that go. Oh god she hoped Doug never finds out.

"Because we obviously have a great fucking time, why don't you just stop worrying for one second and be proud of yourself-"

"Because unlike you we're actually worried" Willow snapped "this isn't like college Phil where'd you get drunk and mess around on campus. We are in Vegas anything can happen here" she ran her hands through her messy hair "Grow up Phil-"

"Excuse me?" Phil snapped "I have grown up-"

"You sure don't look like it" she sneered her frustration of not knowing what had gone down last night was getting to her.

"Will calm down-"

"Now that's ironic" she huffed it was. Stu was attempting to calm the situation down "Fuck off Stu-"

"Hey-"

"This is a nightmare"

"You're not making it any easier" Phil snapped

"You're too relaxed and Doug? Where is my brother?"

"Yeah Phil what the fuck did we do last night?" Stu uttered his gaze focused on the taller man

"Why are you laying all the crap on me? Huh-"

"You guys?"

"WHAT?" Stu, Phil and Willow shouted at the same time glaring Alan

"I don't think you're negative energy is helping the baby" he said casually and poked the baby's cheek.

Willow sagged against the lift realising that their fighting wasn't going to be helping anyone. She was just still so annoyed at Phil.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open revealing an elderly woman who smiled at the baby

"Aww he's adorable" the old lady cooed "What's his name?" she looked at Willow.

"What? Just because I'm a woman you assume it's mine? God you're-"

"Ben, Ben. My wife is just tired from the sleepless nights" Phil cut her off. And much to the brunette's annoyance Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"It's fine. I've remembered going through that with my kids" the old lady smiled.

"Yeah" Phil chuckled and snuck a swift kiss on her cheek. Willow swallowed

"So Ben?"

"He's name is Carlos" Alan said staring straight ahead, the woman look questioningly at Phil and Willow who she assumed were the parents.

Willow plastered a smile onto her face and gave the crazy sign to the lady. "Not well. He's related to him" she jerked her thumb in Phil's direction. She smirked seeing the glare that was on his face.

Now Willow thought this was an awkward elevator ride.

* * *

Willow leant her head back. They were now beside the pool and Stu was currently going around the hotel looking for Doug. She would have helped but every time she moved she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Here" Phil pushed a mug of coffee towards her. She shot him a grateful smile and took a much needed to gulp, a woman sporting a bikini strolled passed. Willow rolled her eyes seeing staring at her as she walked pass.

"You seriously are still like a college frat boy" she muttered under her breath but he heard. Phil leant forward so that his shoulder brushed against hers.

"Hmm just so you know you'd look way hotter in a bikini" Alan was too busy to pay attention to the pair. Willow spat her coffee back out into the mug when she felt Phil trailing his hand across her inner-thigh. She grabbed his hand and went to shove it off but he twisted it and held onto her hand.

"Phil-"

"You know despite all this you do feel something for me-"

"Hate-"

"Really?" he asked. Chocolate brown eyes met a pair of vibrant blue. "You know what they say Will, there's a thin line between love and hate. And you're toeing over it…"

Willow glanced away and bit down on her bottom lip. Despite what she said she could never hate him, sure dislike but hate? No way it was pretty hard to hate someone who you once loved or maybe still do.

"Phil-"

"Hey guys look at this" Alan laughed. Phil clenched his jaw he was remembering a time when they weren't interrupted by Alan.

"Al what are-holy shit" Willow exclaimed seeing the bearded man holding the baby's arm and making motions as if the little baby was jacking itself off.

"He's jacking his little weenis. Not at the table Carlos"

Willow swallowed her laughter and glanced around "Pull yourself together man" Phil chuckled. She grabbed Alan's arm

"Stop people are looking" she hissed. Willow plastered a smile onto her face and waved the elderly couple who was sitting a few tables away from them.

They shot her dirty looks causing the smile on her face to falter. Phil didn't miss this and grabbed one of the muffins off of Alan's plate and threw it. Managing to hit the old man on the back of the head

"Phil-"

"Ssh" Phil hissed "pretend to be busy-"

"Doing what-hmph-"he cut her off by giving her a quick kiss on the lips, her eyes were wide open,

"There" he moved back "they're looking somewhere else"

Willow glanced over to the couple and saw that they were shooting the kids who were a table over from them dirty looks now thinking they were the ones who threw the muffing at them.

"You ok?" Phil asked her

"Hmm?"

"You've just-don't get mad about that. I couldn't think of another distraction-"

"It's fine" she uttered and finished the rest of her coffee. It was more than fine actually her lips were still tingling. Willow cleared her throat and saw Stu jogging over to them.

"Hey" he took a seat on the other side of Willow "I looked everywhere the gym, casino the front desk nobodies seen Doug-"

"What?" she asked her brows knitted together in worry

"He's fine" Phil assured Willow grasping "He's a grown man-"

"He didn't take his cell Phil" she uttered

"Both of you just need to calm down, here Stu have some juice" the nurse didn't miss Stu paling,

"How about some coffee?" she offered holding the mug out to him, "most of its gone but….ergh-" she balked when Stu vomited into the mug of coffee. "That's disgusting" she shifted over so that she was closer to Phil,

"I can't have coffee right now" Stu mumbled. Willow shook her head and rubbed his back

"Alright" Phil decided to take charge seeing that the others weren't even functioning properly "let's just track this thing" he cleared his throat as Willow rested her elbows on the table "Ok let's see, what's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

Willow rubbed the back of her head "The shots, we did the shots on the roof-"for her everything after that seemed to go pass in a blur.

"Ergh…-"

"Don't throw up again" Willow uttered this was meant to be her vacation and she didn't want to spend it taking care of her hangover friends.

"Then we had dinner at the Palm-"Phil wrote it down "And then you somewhere along the night got a tattoo-"

"Please don't remind me" she muttered god she had forgotten about that.

"Then we played craps at the Hardrock" Alan said, the brunette was impressed seems like Alan was the only one coherent enough to recall the evens from last night. "And I think Doug was with us…"

"Sounds right-"

"Oh get real Phil. I don't even remember ending up back at the villa-"Willow sighed

"She's right I don't even remember going to dinner" Stu said annoyed as well. He dropped the raggedy washcloth and scratched his head.

"I know" Phil slammed his pen down "What the fuck? I don't even think I've been this hung-over before" he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"After the Hardrock I blacked out it's like emptiness." Alan laughed

"No Alan" Willow muttered as Stu shot the man an incredulous look. Phil picked up the napkin he was writing on his eyes skimmed over what he had written so far.

"Ok, we have up until 10pm so that gives us a twelve hour window where we could have lost him" Phil uttered

"12 hours? He could be anywhere" Willow moaned "what do we do now?" she asked. Phil rubbed his hand on the small of her back attempting to sooth the frazzle brunette.

"What is this?" Alan held something up. Willow canted a head to the side her lips tugged down into a frown

"Is that….a tooth-"

"Oh my god" Stu shouted "that's mine. Give me that why do you have that?" he took it off of him "what else is in your pocket?"

"No this is a good thing, everyone check your pockets. Check your pockets" Phil said the men dug into their pockets. Willow didn't bother she had worn a dress last night and it had no pockets. Plus she had change earlier.

She unpeeled the banana and mushed it up giving the baby something to eat, since she didn't know when the little baby ate. Phil glanced over the brunette and felt something clench in his gut seeing her feed the baby. A smile came to his lips; Willow would make a brilliant mother he thought.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio 11.05 for eight hundred dollars?" Stu asked his voice going higher at the end.

"Let me see" Willow took it off of him and swore "wow" she muttered and heard the baby whining reaching for the spoonful of mushed up banana she gently plopped it in his mouth.

"I am so fucked what am I going to tell Melissa?" Stu uttered.

Willow rolled her eyes "You're going to ask her for your balls back that's what" she huffed "Grow a pair…isn't that right. He needs to grow a pair right Carlos? Yes he does-"she fed the baby another spoonful of mushed up Banana

"You're making baby talk about my balls?" Stu asked. Phil snorted and shook his head.

"Hey Will you wanna give me a mushy banana?" Alan asked seriously. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline at that

"Erm…no?" she uttered 'wow' she mouthed to Phil who shrugged his shoulders.

"No fair" Alan pouted

"What do you have their Al?" she asked steering the conversation back on hand.

"A valet ticket for 5.15 am" he dropped the ticket in the centre of the table

"Oh shit we drove last night?" Phil groaned running his hands down his exhausted looking face.

"Yeah things are certainly looking up" Willow said sarcastically

"Drunk driving classic" Alan laughed,

"We seriously need to get you tested" she huffed and picked up a clean napkin wiping baby Carlos's face, getting rid of the smeared banana stains. Stu laughed sarcastically like Willow he wasn't finding anything funny.

"What's on your arm?" Alan tapped Phil's wrist.

"What the fuck?" Phil exclaimed, Willow grabbed his hand and swore

"Jesus Christ-"Stu uttered "You were in the hospital last night"

"Crap what else did we do?" Willow muttered, her brown eyes did a quick once over

"Are you alright?" Alan asked

"Yeah Alan I'm fine-why-"he grunted when Willow cupped his face "Will what-"

"You might have a concussion or something…or head injury and-"he stifled the urge to let out a groan when he felt the soft pads of her fingers touch his scalp.

"Oh that's good-"

She ignored him; damn he did have soft hair "No bumps or lumps. Are you feeling any pain anywhere else?" she asked in nurse mode.

"Yeah I got a big problem downstairs" he smirked wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Willow blushed and threw the rest of Alan's muffin at him so it bounced off of his head.

"Dick-"

"That's where my problem is and-"

"Shut up Phil" Stu and Willow shouted in unison. "What the hell is going on?" Stu asked

"No Stu Will, this is a good thing-"

"Really you ending up in hospital is a good thing? Are you sure you didn't bump your head?" Willow questioned the sun was beating down on them and it wasn't at all helping with her headache.

"No it gives us something to go on we have a lead now" Phil told them.

"Hey Stu watch this" Alan once again made it look like Carlos was jacking himself off. Stu giggled but straightened his face seeing the glare Willow was shooting him.

"Not cool-"

"So cool-"

"ALAN STOP JACKING THE BABY'S WEENIS OFF" Willow shouted there was a resounding a silence around them, "I'm going to get the car" she snatched the valet ticket and walked off.

"Erm…she's rehearsing for a play" Phil improvised gathering his own things "It's coming out by the end of the month. Check it out-"he ran off after Willow

"Oh is Will really in a play?" Alan asked excitedly "she can pull of being an actress and-"

"Shut up Alan and grab the baby-"

"His name is Carlos" the bearded man snapped

"Whatever" Stu grumbled.

* * *

"Ticket?" the perky woman asked, Willow was at the counter and slid the ticket over to the woman.

"Hey" Phil appeared behind a stressed out Willow.

"Hi-"

"So screaming-"

"Don't start this is getting too much Phil" she uttered tears welled up in her eyes "we lost Doug, we got a baby…and Stu lost a fucking tooth. Shit" she muttered hastily wiping her tears she hated crying. It was a big no-no for her. "Doug is lost he-"

"Ssh" Phil wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a tight hug "We'll find Doug Will, I promise you that-"

"But what if we don't?" she asked he pulled back and stoked his thumb across her cheek "He's the only person I got now and if-"

"I promise we'll get him back" Phil said sincerely. She smiled and nodded she saw his eyes darting down to her lips "how-"

"Here you go" the perky woman behind the counter appeared, "Your car should be coming round. Have a pleasant stay" the blond woman handed a receipt over to them.

"Will-"

"Let's go check out this lead" Willow said, what the hell was she doing? She was more than willing to kiss Phil but right now? She had to find Doug first. And this whole vacation was meant to be for her to enjoy herself and celebrate Doug getting married. Not for her to rekindle whatever she had with Phil from years ago.

Willow needed to get her head on she grabbed the receipt and hurried over to Phil and Alan. The tubby man had once again strapped the baby to his chest but now Carlos was sporting his sunglasses. To Willow the baby looked super cute.

"Hey Phil" Alan said as the pair joined him and the dentist. Stu had ditched the raggedy washcloth "I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes"

"Well we don't know because he's not here" Willow said making sure that the baby was securely strapped onto Alan.

"Relax we'll be careful" Phil said pushing his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose.

"But my dad loves this car and he left Doug in charge of it and-"

"Seriously Alan?" Willow asked incredulously

"We got bigger problems than that. Doug could be seriously hurt he could be in the hospital or-"

Willow looked over her shoulder she could hear shouting her eyes widened taking in the sight, she elbowed Stu

"Er guys…" Stu said "check it out"

They all gazed up and saw at the top of the hotel a mattress was thrown over a marble statue.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked

"What the fuck?" Willow muttered gazing up at it. Phil moved towards a guy who slammed his trunk door shut

"Hey man what's going on here?" Phil asked clutching onto his coffee cup, Alan, Stu and Willow all gathered around.

"Some asshole threw his bed out of the window" the man replied

"No shit" Phil breathed

"Yeah" the guy's eyes landed on Willow causing Phil to scowl "some guys just can't handle Vegas"

"Ha ha-"

"You seriously need to sort out your sarcastic laugh Stu" Willow shook her head. The man left the quartet and the baby and climbed into his car.

"It's going to be ok" Phil assured her "how the fuck-"

"Holy fuck" Willow gaped, a police car came to a screeching halt in front of them, the valet got out of the car.

"There's your car officers-"

"No that's not ours-"Phil slapped his hand over Willow's mouth shutting her up

"Everybody act cool and don't say a word" he said the last part to the only female in the group, Willow nodded he removed his hand "let's just get in and go"

"This feels so wrong" she muttered under her breath they all moved towards the police car.

"Hey Stu you got a five?"

"No-"

"Will-"but he stopped talking seeing the look on her face "I'll hit you on the way back man"

Phil got into the driver's side, and Willow slid in the front passenger seat. She heard a slam and a wail

"Oh my god you just nailed the baby-"

"What-"

"He's fine Will" Stu said but glared at Alan and motioned for him to be quiet "Do you a pissed off Will on your hands?"

* * *

Soon enough they were on the road. Willow groaned and leant back they were stuck in traffic.

"Honking the horn isn't going to make us move faster" she uttered rubbing her throbbing temples.

"This is so illegal" Stu commented he and Alan were in the back with Carlos in between them.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything?" Phil asked

"Yeah" Stu uttered, Willow closed her eyes and leant her head against the window knowing that the dentist was going to go into a longwinded rant right about now. "We're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with what assures to be a missing child in the backseat. Which part of this is fun?"

"I think the cop car part is cool" Alan commented. Willow rolled her eyes

"Thank you Alan" Phil exclaimed "It is cool-"

Willow slapped him upside the head "Are you high or something? This is not cool dick" she huffed

"Doug would love it-"

"Are we talking about the same Doug who refused to go above 80 on the highway?" she countered.

Phil rolled his eyes and slammed his hand against the horn "COME ON" but they remained in the exact same spot "check this out" with that he turned the sirens on and pulled up so now that they were driving on the pavement.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Willow uttered "What are you doing? Phil get off the fucking pavement" she shrieked. She wasn't the only one, in the back seat Stu looked like he was going to hyperventilate "Stu breathed-"

"Take it easy" Phil uttered

"You're calling more attention to us-"

"Dear god Phil don't" Willow snapped as Phil grabbed the radio

"Attention, attention please move out of the way-"

"GET OFF THE PAVEMENT" Stu screamed

"PHIL" Willow snapped Carlos and Alan were laughing in the back

"Woman in the leopard dress you have an amazing rack-whoa-"she snatched the radio out of his hand

"But they're incredibly fake" she spat into the radio. Her eyes widened realising what she had just done and threw the radio at Phil

"Aww Will" he cooed mockingly "jealous? It's ok because you've got even a better rack-"

"I am not jealous-"

"Are too-"

"Am not-"

"Are too-"

"Am not-"

"Are too-"

"WILL YOU FUCKING GET OFF OF THE SIDEWALK?" Stu screamed

"Are too-"Phil whispered.

Willow's jaw clench and she grabbed the radio, "The man with the green buttoned down shirt" she announced causing the man who was a couple of yards away from them to look over to them "fancy going out for a drink later?"

"I wouldn't mind-"the man gave her the thumbs up "you're a hottie-"

"I would" Phil snatched the radio out of her hand "She's taken-"

"I am not-"

"Are too-"

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY" Stu screamed, "LOOK OUT-"Willow grabbed onto the sides of her seat as Phil swerved out of the way avoiding hitting a group of kids.

"Stu is a bit of a potty mouth isn't he?" Willow muttered and rolled her eyes seeing the large grin on Phil's face.

"Fuck you Will" Stu snapped "get off the sidewalk-"he yelled at the people.

"I should've been a fucking cop" Phil uttered, making Alan laugh. Willow swore and prayed that they didn't run anyone over.

* * *

"Bouncy baby, bouncy baby" Willow grinned, she was currently waiting in the corridor for Phil, Stu and Alan. They had managed to track down the doctor who had treated Phil last night. When she had heard what procedure the doctor was currently doing she had refused to enter the room, claiming no baby should see that.

Carlos giggled and squealed as Willow bounced him on her knee

"Oh he's such a cutie" a nurse cooed at giggling baby. "How're you feeling?" she was talking to Willow as if they were best friends but the brunette had no clue what she was talking about.

"Erm…sorry do I know you?" she asked getting onto her knees. She settled Carlos on her hip, the nurse giggled

"Really Willy how can you not?" her eyes bugged out Willy? She thought "congrats by the way, you're right he is a total hottie-"before Willow could question the nurse she scurried away.

"My god I'm surrounded by weirdoes today" she huffed and perked up seeing the doctor, Phil, Stu and Alan striding down the corridor. She managed to catch up with them

"Anything?" she asked

"Ah I was wondering where you was-"

"So she was here last night?" Phil asked

"Surprised that you don't remember you two were practically going at it in the hospital bed" Doctor Valsh scoffed

"Awesome-"Phil laughed Willow glared at him making him clear his throat "not awesome-"

"Shut up" she snapped god this was turning into a nightmare.

"So?" Stu gestured for the doctor to carry on,

"Patient name Phil Wenneck, 2.45 am arrival. Minor concussion like I said" Valsh flipped through the pages of the chart as they carried on following him "some bruising like I said-"

"You mind me taking a look?" Stu asked, Phil and Willow glanced over to him "I'm actually a doctor-"

"Yeah you said that several times. But really you're just a nurse" Doctor Valsh sniped

"Rude much" Willow huffed "and-"

"You want to take a look?" Doctor Valsh asked "he kept bragging on about how his girl is a nurse"

Willow was surprised by that, she was stunned that Phil even knew what she did for a living.

"Ok this is interesting" Doctor Valsh declared they had come to a stop at the main desk "your blood work came in this morning. Wow-"he slammed the chart down on the counter

"What?" Willow asked curiously and glanced over her shoulder to see that Alan was actually taking care of Carlos

"Found a large amount Ruphylin in your system"

Now this surprised Willow, how the hell did that get into his system or better yet all of theirs? She thought.

"Ru…?"

"Ruphylin-"

"More commonly known as Roofies" Willow uttered "the date rape drug?"

Phil snorted "What are you saying I was rape last night?" Willow couldn't picture that, it was far too odd.

"Well…"the doctor murmured causing all traces of amusement to wiped off the group's faces. "No I don't think so" Willow let out a sigh of relief. "But someone did slip you the drug; I'm not surprised that you don't remember anything"

Alan laughed Carlos was now re-strapped to his chest "None of us could remember anything from last night, remember?"

Willow shook her head and leant against the counter besides Phil "Yeah how someone could have drugged us all?"

"Look I wouldn't worry about it guys, it's out of your system" Doctor Valsh assured them "You're going to be fine. I have to go-"

"Wait, wait please doctor. Is there anything else we may have been talking about or…?"Stu said wanting to get somewhere with this lead.

The doctor shook his head but froze "Actually there was something you guys kept talking about some wedding last night." Willow stiffened she hoped it wasn't what she was thinking

"Yeah no shit out friend Doug is getting married tomorrow" Stu snapped

"I want that hundred back-"Phil was about to reach into the doctor's pocket but the man backed up.

"Whoa whoa whoa easy, you kept talking about some wedding you just came from-"Phil glanced to his left and frowned seeing Willow looking like she was going to pass out

"You ok?" he asked her.

Willow nodded and opted not to say anything at the moment "At the Best Little Chapel, you guys kept saying how sick the wedding was. Ok I hope this helps you guys but I really have to leave-"

"Wait do you know where Best Little chapel is?" Phil asked pulling out the napkin he had written on beforehand.

"I do, it's at the corner of get a map and fuck off" Doctor Valsh said, Stu's and Willow jaw dropped whilst Phil got even more annoyed

"I'm a doctor not a tour guide, figure it out for yourselves. You're all grownups" without another word he walked off.

"Prick" Willow shouted after him glaring and much to her surprise the man flipped her off, she went to follow after him but Phil grabbed her arm stopping her,

"Would you stop?"

"Guy is such a dick-"

"You've got that right" Stu muttered.

Willow freed herself and spotted the nurse she had talked to earlier, she grabbed the napkin and pen off of Phil

"Where are you going?" he called after

"Getting directions" she yelled from over her shoulder.

Phil canted his head to the side, Stu rolled his eyes and whacked him on the arm "What?" he asked

"Now isn't the time to be staring at her ass-"

"It's a fine ass though" Phil smirked

"Oh yeah" Alan chortled earning incredulous looks from both Phil and Stu. "What? Hers looks perky-"

"Al-"

"I got it" Willow said at the end of the corridor "Let's go." She was determined to find out what the hell happened last night and there next stop would be The Best Little chapel.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic. **

**So in this Chap-We see the morning after. Will slept with Phil. Alan is wearing Will's earring. Stu lost a tooth. Will got a tattoo on her back. They find a baby They end up at the pool. Doug isn't around. Will is beginning to panic. Phil comforts her. They end up in a police car. and they're off to the the Best Little Chapel. **

**Next chap-Will and Phil have a fight. **

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

"And turn left here" Willow instructed reading the directions off of clean bed pan; she couldn't find anything else to right on.

"You sure we're going in the right direction?" Phil asked for what felt like the millionth time. Stu let out an aggravated groan here we go again he thought.

"Of course it's right" Willow huffed "I know how to how to read Phil-"

"What?" Phil uttered "I didn't say you didn't. You're just not good at taking directions…remember-"

"Seriously do you want your dangly bits to be removed?" Willow hissed

Phi gulped and shook his head

"What?" Alan asked "I don't get it-"Stu slammed his head against the divider of the police car.

"She means-"

"That I'll rip his balls off and shove it down his throat" she snapped, and spotted the tacky looking chapel. How the hell could they miss that? The pink/red little chapel stuck out like a sore thumb. Phil pulled the car up to the curb and they all clamoured out of it. She slammed the door behind her and waited for the others

"What about the baby?" Alan asked

"Just leave him in the car" Phil replied "we'll be five minutes-"

"Phil-"

"We're not leaving a baby in the car-"

"He'll be fine. I cracked the window"

Willow looked at him in disbelief "You've got to be kidding me the baby isn't a dog Phil and-hey-"he ignored her protest and literally dragged her forward "Phil the baby-"

"He'll be fine. Plus the baby would slow us down" Phil told her as they headed inside the chapel.

"I fear for your future children" she muttered under her breath, Willow looked around the chapel in distaste. God she thought someone had to be really desperate to get married here, or better yet completely mental. The decorations were old fashioned and Willow swore she could see blood on the couch. They approached the counter

"What if they don't remember us?" Stu asked

Willow licked her chapped lips and tucked a stray curl behind her ear "That's highly unlikely" she commented from behind Phil

"Let's just find out" Phil said and turned they could see a man talking to a woman who was hanging decorations up "excuse me sir?" the man spun around "Hi-"

The man laughed and grinned at them "Look at this guy" he had a heavy accent "You miss me? What happened? You want more from Eddie-"he grabbed Phil and pulled him into a tight hug.

"So much for not remembering us" Willow whispered to Stu who had a look of confusion on his face. The man then moved on to Alan "And look at this guy you're fucking crazy" Alan seemed to welcome the hugged and embraced the man just as tight.

"That's one way to describe him" Stu muttered to Willow.

"And you" Eddie uttered his eyes landing on Willow "such a sexy kitten" he grabbed her around the waist and spun around. "Couldn't do the threesome but maybe next time?" she staggered as he set her on her feet. Phil grabbed her arm to keep her steady "Still can't keep your hands off of her? ahh crazy fuckers"

Willow took a step away from Phil making him roll his blue eyes "And this guy" Eddie gestured to Stu "I know some sick people in my life. This guy is the craziest wildest bastard I've ever met in my life"

"Who this guy?" Phil asked

"This guy is out of his mind" he hugged Stu "what's going on you fucking crazy mother fucker? I thought he was going to eat my dick"

"Eww Stu" Willow gagged "You really are a sick fuck-"the dentist shot her a glare Phil snickered but he grew silent when Stu glared at him.

"What happened? You got no love for Eddie? You no hug me" Eddie uttered taking a step back looking at the quartet

"No, no it's not that….Eddie-"Stu attempted to placate the man "It's just that it's just that we're having a hard time remembering anything that happened here last night"

"Yeah was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings?" Alan asked looking around.

"Al this is a chapel" Willow commented and cocked an eyebrow when the woman who was hanging the decorations winked at her. She tore her eyes away from the Latino woman as Eddie let out a laugh.

"You're cracking my balls man" he chuckled

Phil decided to step in; clearly at the moment they weren't getting anywhere.

"Eddie ok, we were obviously here last night, we're looking for our friend Doug. Do you remember him?" he asked

"Yeah her brother right." He nodded towards Willow "small guy like a monkey-"

"Yeah yeah that's him" Willow uttered perking up

"You saw him?"

"Of course" Eddie nodded

"Is there anything that you can tell us what may have happened last night?" Stu questioned the man seriously. Eddie looked at the group in wonderment

"You don't remember nothing?" he asked them and took in their blank faces "holy shit you fuckers are in for a surprise."

* * *

They were all now gathered around the counter; Eddie set a photo album in front of them. Willow was the one who opened it up. She gaped at the sight and wide grin appeared on her face

"Congratulation Stu you got married-"

"You are some messed up drunk Stu" Willow uttered turning another page, her eyes roamed the picture of Stu and a honey blond haired woman holding each other hands "She's not a dog like Melissa" she commented

"This can't be happening" Stu cried "oh god" he flipped another page, Willow groaned seeing her and Phil in the background making out whilst the others stood around and pointed.

"Huh Will I didn't know you could bend like that" Alan canted his head to the side. "You do yoga?"

"Pilates" Willow replied

"Can you bend any other way?" Phil asked curiously. Stu moaned and backed away "I tell you one thing you seriously look happy here" he tapped a picture.

"Got that right" she murmured "look this smile doesn't even look forced-"

"That's it my life is over" Stu declared panic was beginning to set in his tone.

"Stu relax shit happens" Phil tried to sooth the man whilst Alan and Willow carried on flipping through the pictures.

"Huh" Willow mumbled "you didn't get your ear pierced here Al"

"Hmm…does blue make me look fat?" the bearded man asked.

The pair of them were brought out of their private conversation when Eddie returned with the woman who was carrying two cardboard boxes.

"Hey what's all that?" Alan asked

"The high roller package, it's what you guys ordered. Coffee mugs" he pulled out a mug with a picture of Stu and the unknown woman "baseball caps. Fancy calendars all with pictures of Jade and Stu"

"Her name is Jade?" Phil asked crossing his arms in front of his chest

"Yeah man. She's beautiful clean, very tight tits like hers-"he pointed at Willow who rolled her eyes, "but her one was a big saggy but that's because she just had a baby"

"That explains the baby…-"

"Carlos" Alan exclaimed at least that was one mystery solved.

"Yeah…but you didn't order the high roller package, I thought I was going to make big bucks doing a double wedding" Eddie said

"Double wedding?" Willow asked a frown forming on her face "Who got married? Alan?"

"Wait here" Eddie instructed he hurried off and returned a second later "Here ya go brother" he slid the photo album in front of Phil

"Shit Phil you got married?" Willow chuckled "Dumbass now we got-"he flipped the album open "Holy fucking cow" she gaped at the sight of her and Phil at the alter holding hands.

"We got married—"

"Oh yeah" Phil laughed but Willow was less than amused

"We got married shit, shit shit-"

"Oh why?" Alan pouted "No fair I didn't get married-"he shut up seeing the withering glare on the female's face.

"Fuck this" Willow huffed "You do annulments right?" she asked Eddie "we'll all just get annulments you do that Eddie?"

"Of course I do. Breaks my heart every time it's going to hurt me but I'll make a very good price for you" Eddie uttered, Willow let out a huge sigh of relief "I can't do it with just him though, I need the chick-"

"Ok, ok but you can do us right?" Willow asked

"Will-"

"Fuck off you nerdy hillbilly we'll sort your shit out later. Eddie where's the papers or-"Willow leant against the counter,

"Right here" Eddie pulled out a wad of clipped paper "I made the annulment papers into a note book, saves space-"

"Smart now where do we sign?" Willow asked she hadn't even glanced over to Phil yet to see his reaction

"Right here" Eddie handed a pen that was shaped like a penis over to Willow, she quickly signed it.

"Here Phil take the penis-I mean pen" she said and frowned when he didn't. Stu stopped pacing and Alan had stopped flipping through the album they both watched the scene.

"No-"

"Wait what?" she asked incredulously "sign it Phil-"

"No" Phil snapped and to her surprise he ripped up the papers in front of her and stormed out of the chapel. Leaving a stunned silence behind,

"Congratulations Will you're married to –OW" Alan shrieked when she punched him hard in the arm. Willow ran after Phil and grabbed him by his wrist

"What the hell Phil? Why aren't-"

"Why are you so desperate for me to sign the papers?" he snapped she took a step back

"Phil-"he grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her intensely; Stu and Alan were waiting by the door giving the pair a moment

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked. Her eyes bugged out

"What?" she spluttered "I you think I hate you?"

"Don't you?" he countered "You were literally bursting to sign those papers—"

"I don't hate you"

"Well then why did you sign those papers?" he shouted making her jump. Willow swallowed she didn't know, her feelings were all mixed up, she did imagine herself marrying Phil a long time ago, but that dream died a long time ago.

"I thought you didn't want this" she yelled back silencing Phil mid-rant

"Will-"

"No, you walked out two years ago because I suggested that we move in together" she vented this has been a long time coming "and now we see each other and you are the exact same, your flirty little comments won't work on me Phil. Not anymore" Willow groaned and rubbed her aching temples.

"Will-"

"Stop it Phil. I get it you don't love me anymore so can we just go find Doug and get-"

"Who said I didn't love you?" Phil asked incredulous, she helplessly shrugged her shoulder

"I-"

"I always loved you Will" he gently cupped her cheek "Always and I don't want to have an annulment, because I remember once you told me I wasn't serious enough about us and you was right" Phil rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip "so I want to stick with this…I want to stay married to you Will and work on what we have"

Her jaw dropped "Phil…when I mean you should take things serious" she started "I was saying moving in and…not get married"

"Why not?" Phil asked gesturing around them "we got married and…we would have eventually got there-"

"Phil…I just about stand being in your company." Willow said softly "I don't want to ruin anything-"

"I won't let you. Just give us a chance Will" sincerity was ringing in his words "I love you Willow Billings so can you please stay married to me?"

Willow bit her bottom lip "Please?" he pleaded

"Say yes Will" Alan cried

"Are you crying?" Stu asked in disbelief shifting one of the cardboard boxes in his arms, the bearded man had tears running down his face.

"I just don't get why they can't work things out" he sniffed.

"Say yes please so he'll stop crying" Stu grouched

"Will-"

"Fine we can give whatever we have a chance" Willow declared bringing a bright smile on to his face.

The brunette was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. "You are not going to regret this-"

"Yay" Alan clapped seeing Willow and Phil sharing a brief kiss.

"Now can we go and see this Jade? She might know where Doug is" Stu said as he opened up the trunk of the police car.

"Yes, good idea" Willow uttered taking the box off of Alan and setting it down

"Hey Phil what about my dad's car?" the bearded man asked. As Phil took the box off of Stu

"I'm sure Doug has it. We'll get it back" Phil told the man

"Well I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it" Stu exclaimed causing the other to freeze.

"Are you still high?" Ava asked

"Torch it?" Phil said slamming the trunk door shut "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know Phil…apparently I'm a guy who marries complete stranger" Stu uttered "It's alright for you, you married Will but me? This whole situation or is completely fucked"

"Stu you need to calm down" Willow said trying to calm him but it wasn't working

"These mugs" he grabbed them and threw them on the ground "These hats-"he snatched the one off of Alan's head and threw it down

"Hey" Alan shouted

"It's all evidence for a night that never happened" Stu yelled. "That is why we're torching all of it-"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Phil said "I'm a school teacher and I got a new wife-"

"Ok don't say that, it's still weird" Willow uttered "And Stu…no" she wagged her finger at him "there will be no torching cop cars. Do you want to get sent down?" she asked "I am not-"

"Fine I'll do it" Stu said determinedly

"Can I help?"

"Thanks-"

"No" Willow snapped it was like she was scolding a pair of children, just then there was the sound of a cell ringing, she patted down her pockets

"Shit is it Doug?" Phil asked

"I don-t"

"It's mine" Stu pulled out his cell phone, the other three waited in baited breath "ergh it's Melissa-"

Willow let out a groan "Wonderful that's all we need-"

"Don't answer it" Phil snapped opening the car's door for Willow; she clamoured in and glanced over her shoulder to see that baby Carlos was alright. Alan slid in the back, Willow glanced over to her left and saw Phil standing by the opened door, she quirked an eyebrow

"It must be the sequoia trees" Stu exclaimed "It was fun…-"

Phil rolled his eyes and got into the car "He is so embarrassing" she snickered making him smile.

"We're learning all kinds of facts-"

"No" Willow informed him "He's lame"

Phil rested his hand on her bare knee and gave it a firm squeeze, she placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together

"So you really think-"

"This weekend is already starting to look up" he murmured.

"So I never did why you ran-"

"Hey Will" Alan piped up from the back, Phil gritted his teeth once again Alan interrupted another moment between him and Willow and she was just beginning to open up`

"Hmm?"

"You're a girl right?" Phil frowned and looked over his shoulder; Stu was still pacing up and down outside chatting to Melissa.

"Yeah?" Willow brows knitted together she looked over her shoulder to look at Alan who was busy prodding the baby "Alan you're going to make him cry-"just then Carlos let out a loud wail "Well done Alan, just rock him-no not that. Rock there ya go side to side" she urged him. "Well done Al-"she smiled at the bearded man; Phil had watched the whole exchange on in amusement. "So you were saying?"

"Oh right" Alan scratched his chin putting the calm baby down once again "well you're a woman-"

"Yeah I think we've established that" Phil drawled and poked his head out of the window and gestured for Stu to hurry up but the dentist had given him the 'one minute gesture'

"Well you got boobs and you know if you squeeze them would milk-"

"Alan-"

"Dude too far" Phil snapped

"What?" Alan asked confused, "It'd be so cool if I could breast feed"

Willow gagged and scrunched up her nose in disgust. Phil shot the other man a 'what the fuck look.' Just then Stu finally climbed into the car and slammed the door behind him.

"Alan what do you have their bud?" Willow asked seeing him clutching onto a piece of paper.

"Oh Jade's address" Alan grinned "think she might know where Doug is"

This surprised both Willow and Phil "Wow Al…that's-"

"Smart" Phil finished off as Alan pushed the piece of paper through the divider. "Great now we can go" she handed Phil the piece of paper and leant back in her seat but before she could relax an orange car zoomed out from nowhere.

"What the fuck?" Phil muttered looking over his shoulder. His eyes widened taking sight that the men had metal bats; he reached over Willow and locked the doors.

"Phil-"

"GET OUT OF THE CAR" the Asian man shouted

"I think the tractor backfired" she heard Stu in the background

"Where the hell is he?" the unknown man shouted waving the bat threateningly

"Easy easy I think we're looking for the same guy-"but the man smashed down the bat against the window "Hey-"Phil shouted, Willow automatically grabbed his hand she could hear Carlos crying in the background "what the fuck man?" he yelled

"Why would there be a baby? It's a goat-"

"Hang up the fucking phone Stu" Willow yelled and yelped when Phil grabbed her and pushed her down just as the man slammed the bat against the window; he covered her body with his own as shards of glass were sent scattering.

"We don't know what you're talking about" Willow shouted pushing away from Phil, she was getting more and more angry and a sobbing baby was just even make her even more furious.

"Sir can you just start the tractor so we can get out?" Stu said carrying on with his charade, irking the brunette's nerves.

"I'm trying to but we're fucking blocked" Phil roared going red in the face. The unknown man's companion slammed his bat against Phil's side

"HEY THERE'S A BABY ON BOARD" Alan shouted.

"Get out of the car-"

"Fuck this shit" Willow uttered "Get the fuck lost" she shouted at the man, but gulped when he pulled out a gun pointing it directly at her face. "Phil he's got a gun" she shouted

"No shit he's got a gun-"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME" Willow yelled

"Would you start the fucking tractor-"Stu screamed

"Oh fuck off STU" she shrieked

"Baby Carlos is crying your negative energy-"

"Hey what are you doing?" Eddie shouting "go away from here-"

"Fuck this" Willow declared and with that she unlocked the car door and pushed it open managing to hit the gun wielding man. She punched the man hard in the face and swore

"Bitch-"

"Prick" she retorted and he once again aimed his gun at her

Phil slammed his foot down on the accelerator running the man's foot over he misfired the gun hitting Eddie in the shoulder; he grabbed her by the back of her shorts and pulled her into the car.

"Oww" Willow grunted as she landed face upwards in her husband's lap. She scrambled into a sitting position and reached out shutting the car door. Phil peeled out of the driveway.

"GO GO GO" Stu screamed as Alan attempted to calm the hysterical baby. When they were further down the road the car calmed somewhat

"You ok?" Phil asked Willow

"Yeah I-"she reached out to grab his hand but Phil snatched it away. Confusion marred her face

"Who were those guys?" Alan demanded breathing heavily.

"We're going to be ok" Stu rubbed the baby's chest "what the fuck is going on?"

Willow leant back in her seat and took a few minutes to calm her erratic breathing.

"I have no idea" Phil replied watching Willow from the corner of his eye. He was pissed off beyond belief, did she have any idea how reckless she had been. It was evidentially obvious that she didn't since Willow was gazing out of the car lost in thought. Phil's jaw clenched and he shook her head. Stu cell rang "It's Melissa" he muttered

"Let that one go to voicemail" Phil uttered

"Ha ha. That's a fake laugh by the way" Willow rolled her eyes hearing the dentist.

* * *

They pulled up to an apartment complex, Willow clamoured out of the car and Alan grabbed the baby whilst Stu was currently talking to Melissa.

"Let's go" Phil snapped glaring at her

"What's wrong with you?" Willow asked abruptly. As Stu hanged up and they managed to locate Jade's apartment, she and Phil were bringing up the rear whilst Stu and Alan led the way. The brunette grabbed Phil's arm stopping him in his tracks

"Will, Phil-"

"Give us a second" she didn't look away from Phil's eyes which had darkened with anger. "Phil-"

"Do you know how stupid you were?" he uttered scornfully. He was even more ticked off when she shook her head

"What are you-ergh-"she grunted when he grabbed her chin in a tight grin and pressed his temple against hers

"Hey-"Alan shouted but Stu pushed him back

"Don't trust you don't want to be caught in the crossfire between them two" he warned him.

Phil's eyes roamed her blemish free face. She had a light tan which wasn't a surprise since they had been scouring out for Doug in the hot weather. "I am talking about the fact that you thought it'll be no problem for you to go and punched an armed guy in the face-"

Willow scoffed annoyance was etched onto her face "I'm sorry did I hurt your masculinity or some bullshit like that?"

Phil gaped at her "Oh my god you are such a moron-"

Willow looked at him completely offended "Excuse me?"

"You are a moron. Forget my fucking ego or whatever." He sniped "did you hear a word I said? You went up against an armed man" Phil's voice was much softer; he ran his thumb across her cheek, sending tingles all over her body. "You did Willow…I am just starting to get you back and I don't want to lose you. You understand?"

Willow swallowed "Phil-"

"I love you Will, and I finally managed to get hitched to you I am definitely not going to let you go" he said sincerely. A genuine smile crossed her face and she got on the tips of her ties and pressed her full lips against his. Phil's eyes widened first time that Willow initiated a kiss where he could actually remember it. It wasn't long before she felt his lips move against her. Phil nipped her bottom lip and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Fire erupted all over her, his hands clamped down on her hips as she grasped him by his upper arms. They eventually broke apart to get some air into their lungs

"Wow" Willow breathed her lips were pink and slightly swollen due to Phil

"I know" he smirked; she rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his arm.

"Oh that's beautiful" Alan sniffed wiping a stray tear away from his face.

"Yeah beautiful" Stu nodded "CAN WE GET A FUCKING MOVE ON?" he screamed at the newly married couple making them jump apart

"Jesus Stu you seriously need to sort out your girlish tone" Willow huffed causing Phil to snicker.

* * *

Soon enough they were walking along the balcony of the apartment complex

"Magnum PI and that Jewish actor" Alan said

"Shut up Alan" Stu snapped, Willow slapped him upside the head

"No need to get rude" she scolded the dentist "And it's three men and a baby"

"You're right Will." Alan grinned at her, she shot him a smile Willow didn't know why but she had the urge to take care for the tubby man. "You know if you and Phil don't work out would you…like to….go out with me….to a restaurant….Thai-"

"Oh erm…"Willow elbowed Phil who she could hear sniggering "Sure Al-"

"Great" Alan nodded "I mean a date Will-"

"Yeah I know" their footsteps echoed throughout the silent apartment complex.

"By date Will I mean there's a high chance of us having sex-"

"Ok Alan" Willow said loudly both Phil and Stu snorted at that. "What room was it again?"

"825" Phil answered

A woman emerged from one of the apartments who was chatting on her cell "I found him I'll call you back" Willow recognised that this was Stu's wife. "Thank god he's with his father" the woman exclaimed. "I was freaking out" she took the baby out of its carrier "I miss you sweetie" she pecked the baby on the temple and turned to Stu "and I miss you too" she then literally snogged Stu's face off. Willow's, Phil's and Alan's all watched the scene agape.

"Now why don't you give me more kisses like those?" Phil whispered in to the brunette's ear, he smirked.

"I thought you'd want something more" she teased him right back and discreetly edged her hand to the back of his jeans; he swallowed when she lightly pinched his cheek.

"You're a vixen" he uttered

Willow grinned at him and winked causing Phil to let out a loud groan

"Are you in pain Phil?" Alan asked worriedly

"No. nope" the taller man shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Jade asked laughing

"We was hoping you could tell us" Phil uttered

"What do you mean?" she grinned; Willow couldn't help but smile back "I got up this morning, I went to get you guys coffee and I came back and you were gone. Why are you being so quiet?" she asked Stu

"I'm not being quiet-"

"Ergh yeah you are" Willow murmured.

Jade giggled "Oh Willy you-" the brunette's eye twitched hearing that disgusting nick name "come inside guys I got to feed Tyler" she grabbed Stu's hand and led them inside.

"So Willy" Phil smirked,

"Call me that again and your willy" Willow nodded towards his crotch "won't ever get any action-"she stormed off. Phil winced and shuddered at the thought.

"I don't get it" Alan frowned

"It means his penis won't work" Willow yelled from the apartment.

* * *

Willow found herself sitting in between Phil and Stu. Alan was perched on the end of the couch.

Willow looked around at the apartment. For a single mom this place was pretty decent she idly thought. Jade was currently pouring both Stu and Willow ice tea.

"Ok what's going on?" she asked "you guys are acting weird"

"Are we?" Willow laughed she had no clue how they acted last night.

"Look" Phil decided to take charge "It's Jade right?"

"Very funny Phil" she placed the two drinks on a tray and walked over to the group "so managed to finally keep your hands off of Willy-"

"Please don't call me that" Willow took a glass and downed half the drink. Oh god that's what she just needed.

"Do you remember Doug?" Phil asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jade uttered "He was the best man at both of our weddings, I didn't get why Willow wanted Alan as maid of honour of though-"

"Include him in it?" she offered meekly

"Aw shuck" Alan uttered causing the trio to look at him in disbelief.

"Anyway we can't find he and we're getting worried" Willow said seriously

"Oh my god that is so Doug" Jade shifted

"Well-"Stu spat at his ice tea all over Jade and the baby, the baby let out a loud wail and cried.

"I'm going to clean him off Daddy didn't mean it" Jade hurried off, as soon as she was out of sight Willow slapped Stu upside the head.

"Are you still high? Spitting on a baby? You might as well go kill a puppy" she uttered

"That's animal cruelty-"

"No shit Alan" Willow rolled her eyes and looked over to Stu "Stu?"

"What the fuck man?" Phil asked leaning forward so he could see the dentist who had paled and was rocking back and forth

"Stu? You're looking a little pale" Willow said concern brimming from her tone. She raised her hand to his temple "you're not ill-"

"No I'm not." He turned and grasped onto both of Willow's hand and pulled her forward so that their noses touched "Will I am so fucked" he said panic was coming off of him in waves.

"She is super-hot-not as hot as Will-"Phil amended his words, she snorted

"She is so much better than Melissa" Will agreed

"Can we keep her and Carlos?" Alan piped up; Stu shot all of them dirty looks he abruptly let go of her hands causing Willow to stumble back. Phil placed his hand on the small of her back idly stroking the sliver of skin that was exposed

"She is wearing my grandmother's wedding ring" Stu explained

"What?"

"The ring I was going to give to Melissa" he expanded "Remember my grandmother's holocaust ring-"

"Aww" Willow whined "that ring is gorgeous don't give it to Melissa"

Phil rolled his eyes "Fuck-"

"She's wearing it" Stu groaned and slumped against the couch.

"I didn't know they gave out rings in the holocaust" Alan exclaimed, he was subjected to looks of disbelief from his companions

"Will you're right we should get him tested" Phil muttered into her ear.

Jade emerged "He's ok" she sat down in the armchair opposite them "he's just hungry-"

"Oh alright" Phil uttered "about last night, do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" he cleared his throat.

Jade settled down and placed Tyler on her lap "Erm…I haven't seen him since the wedding" she replied, Phil dug into his pocket pulling out the napkin he had written on earlier.

"What time was that at?" Phil asked

"Well" Jade pulled down her top revealing her breast and struggled to get the baby to latch on. Phil covered his hand with his mouth whilst Stu attempted to get a better look. The mother let out frustrated groaned "He's being difficult-"

"Jade honey don't force him" Willow advised "let him attach naturally…no-"

"Like this?"

"You mind if I help out?" Willow asked

Jade shook her head "No please I just can't see to-the milk is-"

"No it's natural" Willow walked over to her and stroked the back of the baby's head "for the milk to flow smoothly you need to massage the breast like this" with that she did as she said and the baby attached itself and Jade let out a sigh of relief,

"If that happens again should I?"

"Do that" Willow smiled and turned around to go sit back with the men. She saw various expressions on all of their faces. Stu's eyes were wide and Alan's jaw was unhinged. Meanwhile Willow couldn't decipher the look on her husband's face. She sat back down

"That was so hot" Phil uttered

Willow balked "Are you turned on?"

"Oh yeah" Alan nodded vigorously.

"Eww….erm Jade do you remember when you last saw Doug?" Willow asked seeing that all three men were still in shock

"Oh it was around one" she uttered. The brunette nodded and took the napkin off of Phil to write it down. "Because I had to go back to work and finish off my shift and then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler." She informed them

"And was Dough there then?" Phil asked swallowing hard, god-damn he just wanted to drag Willow back to the hotel.

"I didn't see Doug" Jade laughed "you guys were passed out the room was a wreck so I just curled up next to Stu. You and Will I think were still going at it" she purred at him.

"Oh" Phil smirked

Stu raised his hand "I got a question…erm…you said when your shift ended…does that mean you're a nurse or…a black jack deal or whatever?"

"You know this I'm a stripper" Jenna giggled "Now Will is a nurse…I know that…Phil kept bragging about it. It was so adorable."

Willow cocked an eyebrow and glanced over to Phil who just smiled at her

"Well technically I'm an escort, stripping is just a way to meet the clients" Jade said

"Smart" Phil nodded

"Savvy"

"Savvy? You're not a pirate" Willow uttered

"Well that's all in the past now that I married a doctor" Jade smiled

"I'm just a dentist-"just as those words left her mouth the door was thrown open and two cops barged in with their guns raised.

The group all jumped back "Hands up. Hands up" the cops screeched "Shut the baby up. Shut it up-"

"Oh fuck what did we do this time?" Willow scowled with her hands raised

"At least we got Stu to admit he's just a dentist" Phil said as the cops approached them. Willow rolled her eyes as they were cuffed. Hopefully they didn't manage to kill anyone she thought.

* * *

**AN; Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-They find the chapel. Stu isn't the only one who got married. Will and Phil did. He refuses to sign the papers. She agrees to give it a go. The cop car gets smashed up. Phil is angry at Will. Alan ask Will out on a date if she and Phil dont work. They meet Jade. The copes arrive. **

**Please REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

"You got quarters?" Willow was embarrassed on beyond belief; the cops had taken their mug-shots and fingerprints. Now the brunette was using their one phone call to call Tray.

"How can you not have quarters?" Phil grouched she shot him a glare

"Well I didn't think we'll end up here like this. All shackled together" she bit out. Willow was handcuffed to Phil, who in turned was linked on to Alan and last in the line was Stu.

"Alright, alright-"

"It's not alright-"

"God" Stu groaned "you haven't been married for a day but you're arguing like an old married couple"

"Do you want to call Melissa?" Willow rounded on him, the dentist shook his head "Well then shut up" she snapped.

"I love it when my wife is all angry it's super sexy" Phil smirked she held out her hand for the coins. He pressed the coins into her hand and tugged her forward and pressed a swift kiss on her lips. Stu grunted since he was forced to lurch forward.

Willow took a step back and shook her head. A smile twitched onto her lips, she turned back to face the payphone and shoved the coins in. and dialled Tracy's number having memorising it off by heart. Willow paused as an officer walked passed them with a line of children following them, she frowned

"So after we take the mug-shots we bring them on down here where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers" the officer told the kids. Willow carried on dialling "trust me kids you do not want to be sitting on these benches. We call this loser-vile" the class of school children laughed.

"How original" Willow muttered under her breath but a light slap on her bum from Phil told her to keep dialling. From the corner of her eye she could see a chubby kid snapping a picture of Alan on his cell phone but the bearded man kicked the device out of his hand.

"Alan" Willow scolded when he nearly hit the kid in the face

"What?" Alan whined "he started-"

"And I finishing it" Willow snapped, "You don't kick-"

"It's the fat kid's fault" Alan pouted; Phil had watched the whole exchange with amusement flashing through his eyes.

"Alan" Willow warned

"_Alan?" _

"No it's Willow" Tracy had picked up after a few rings

"_Oh right, hi Will. Having the time of your life?" _Tracy asked laughter in her tone

"You could say that" she responded

"_Where are you guys?" _Willow leant forward on her toes causing the line of men that were attached to her to were forced to inch their chairs sideways.

"Oww fucking hell Alan" Stu hissed when Alan accidently stepped on his foot

"_What's going on?" _

"Oh…erm what's going on?" Phil glared at Stu who just glared right back, Willow bit her lip "Erm…Alan is giving Stu a back rub" she uttered

"_Back rub?"_

"Naked-"

"Oh my god" Stu rubbed his head; Willow looked panicked and shrugged her shoulders.

Phil rolled his eyes "Congratulations Stu. Not only did you get married but now according to Willow you might be gay"

Stu scowled "I hate your wife" he grumbled, the brunette shot him a dirty look

"_What are you guys doing?" _Tracy repeated her earlier question.

"Hmm….we're at the spa in the hotel…"

"_Cool we're getting some sun, is Doug around?" _

"What? You rather talk to my brother then me?" Willow asked offended

"_Erm…Will we are getting married-"_

"I'm hurt" she declared dramatically she was really just messing about since she had no clue what to say "I thought we were closer than that and-"

"_Willow of course I love talking to you and-"_Phil impatiently tapped his watch silently telling her to hurry up

"I'm over it." Willow spoke over Tracy. "Doug isn't around. Why do you need Doug for? He looks like a monkey and-"she yelped when Phil slapped her bum

"_Are you ok?"_

"Peachy…erm Doug is around…it's just that we made a deal that not there's no talking to girlfriends. So they're making me call around" she lied. Feeling a bout of guilt well up inside her" she laughed nervously making a face at Phil.

"_Ok" _Tracy chuckled "_What's up?"_

"You are not going to believe this we comp an extra night at the hotel-"she needed to buy them some more time before the wedding since they had actually no clue where Doug was.

"_What?"_ Willow could hear the worry in her future sister-in-law's tone. "_You're kidding-"_

"No I'm Willow….oh haha" Phil shot her a look but she merely shrugged her shoulders. She went to raise her free hand to rubbed the back of her neck, but abruptly stopped when she accidentally forced Phil to his own face, she mouthed 'sorry' and cleared her throat.

"It's crazy there's butlers and erm….a big Jacuzzi…..we're thinking of spending the night here. And we'll come back early tomorrow morning all chilled and relax. Plus Phil wants to use the fake tan-"she grunted when he slapped her bum much harder. She grinned at him as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked Alan seeing the man giving him a through once over-

"You're perfect the way you are Phil. Do not change your body under any circumstances" Alan said seriously

"He is so gay for you" Stu muttered into his friend's ear. Phil punched the dentist hard on the arm.

"_You want to spend an extra night? The wedding is tomorrow. You do know that" _Tracy asked as if questioning the younger woman's sanity

"Oh I know that's why we're getting up extra early and we'll be home in time" Willow lied if they couldn't find Doug no hell was she going to face the wrath of Tracy.

"_Are you sure?_"

"Wenneck, Billings, Price and Garner room three" the officer bellowed behind her. She jumped

"Ok Trace talk to you later-"

"_Wait what's going on with you and Phil? Did you manage to sort your difference-"_

"Bye Tracy" Willow hastily hanged up

"Come on, come on" the officer shouted. Willow cocked an eyebrow as the others stood up,

"How is this going to work?" she asked as they were twisted around.

"Alan spin-"in the end Willow and Phil were dragging Stu and Alan behind them.

* * *

Willow rested her elbows on the table; she was sitting in between Stu and Phil in the interrogation room. Whilst Alan was perched on the end. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrists they were red and slightly sore. Phil frowned seeing this and gently grasped her wrist massaging her thin wrist.

"Thanks" she murmured

"No problem" he uttered, just then the door was opened and the guy who had arrested entered the room. Willow shifted in her seat seeing the looks that they were getting. Phil rested his hand on her knee under the table. She placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together.

"Gentleman, Lady" he addressed Willow "we got some good news and we got some bad news. The good news is that we found your Mercedes" a whoosh of air left the grimy looking quartet, at least that's one less thing to worry about.

"That's great news" Stu exclaimed, Phil chuckled and patted Alan on the shoulder

"That is good news" he uttered.

"Yeah it's over impound right now. We picked it up at 5 am this morning" the officer told them "parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard"

Willow's jaw dropped at that. How the hell did they end up there? She thought. They all exchanged looks.

"That's weird" she muttered under her breath. The officer however heard her

"Yeah weird" he said "there's also a note says…er…couldn't find a meter but here's four bucks" he threw the napkin down so it was in front of them.

"Your writing-"

"Shut up Phil" Willow hissed she was embarrassed to say that it was her cursive writing "er..did you get the money?" she asked

"You were short one buck" the female officer snapped

"How about that?" Willow laughed nervously but stopped when Phil squeezed her knee

"The bad news is we can't get you in front of a judge till Monday morning" the officer said as he sat down,

Willow groaned and pressed her palms against her temple. Stu mimicked her motions and Alan just copied.

Once again Phil took charge "No…er…officer that's just impossible we need to be in L.A for a wedding."

"You stole a police car" the female officer exclaimed

"We didn't steal anything" Stu butted in "erm…we found it"

"Yeah if anything we deserve a reward or something-"

"Shut up Alan" Willow huffed "how about you let us go?" she offered. Neither officers were amused.

"I see assholes like you everyday" he snapped at the quartet

"Every fucking day" the woman's voice was hard. Willow leant back in her seat not really wanting to be at the other end of their anger.

"Let's go to Vegas and get-whoo0-"

"Yeah and laid" they mocked them "Whoo hoo-"

"Let's steal a cop car because it would be real fucking funny" the man officer uttered.

Willow bit her lip and looked over to Phil who also didn't know what to say.

"I don't think all tourists do that" she said quietly

"Shut up" the man officer snapped

Alan huffed "Now that's just rude-"

"Shut the fuck up" the woman snapped, sending both Willow and Alan backwards in their seats.

"Thinking you're going to get away with it up here" the woman whose name tag read 'Garden'

"Not up in here" Officer Franklin shouted.

There was a moment of silence, Willow was wondering how they would get out of this.

"Er….sir if I may" she shot her husband an incredulous look, when the hell did Phil become so polite? She thought. "I'm assuming that the squad car belongs to one of you"

"Yeah" Officer Franklin nodded

"Yeah look, I'm not a cop I'm no hero-"Willow thumped her head against the desk hearing him, could he get more cheesy? She thought "I'm a school teacher-"

"And a dick" Willow muttered

"Ha classic" Alan laughed the officers sent them both a look effectively shutting them up

"If one of my kids went missing on a school trip that would look really bad on me" Phil said gaining both Officers Garden's and Franklin's attention

"What are you getting at?" Officer Franklin asked

"Yeah what are you getting at?" Stu hissed thinking this couldn't get any worse. Phil ignored the looks his wife and the dentist shot him.

"No one wants to look bad. We got to get to a wedding and you guys don't need people to talk about some obnoxious tourists who borrowed your squad car last night" the officers exchanged a look "the point is that I think we can work out a deal, discreetly of course ma'am."

Willow was impressed seems like Phil could get them out of this mess

"What do you say?" she finished off. Officer Gardener slid her clip board over to her companion and tapped it. Willow was slightly unnerved when Officer Franklin laughed

"Tell me, do any of you have a heart condition? Or anything like that?" he asked.

Willow frowned and shook her head

"Erm…no" Phil answered for them.

* * *

Willow found herself standing between Alan and Phil in front of a class of children. She rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Ok kids" Officer Franklin declared silencing the school children "you're in for a real treat today, these gentleman and the pretty lady-"Willow smiled at that, Phil rolled his eyes "will kindly demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect"

Willow's smile dropped her face and her eyes bugged out, as the kids oohed "Wait a second-"

"What the fuck?"

"Now there's two ways to use a stun gun-"

"We are so not doing this" Stu turned to them "we should-"

Willow, Phil and Alan weren't paying attention to him; instead their gaze was focused on Officer Franklin who was coming up behind the dentist

"Up close and personal-"with that he used the stun gun on Stu. He let out a shriek of pain and dropped to the ground.

"Holy fuck" Willow exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

"What the fuck?" Phil grabbed the back of her camisole and pushed her behind him as if to protect her.

"Or you could shoot it from a distance. Now do I have any volunteers who want to come up here and do some shooting?" Officer Franklin grinned; the kids waved their hands in the air. Hell even some of the other officers did, "ok how about you young lady?" he pointed at a young Asian girl.

"Alright, let's go handsome"

Willow slapped her temple when Alan took a step forward thinking the officer was talking to him

"Not you fat Jesus slide it on back. You pretty boy" he gestured for Phil to come forward.

"I feel sick" Willow muttered as Phil walked passed her

"Alright now it's real simple," Officer Franklin told the girl. Alan and Willow stood side by side "just point, aim and shoot. Alright?" the girl nodded eagerly

"Ok" Phil uttered trying to charm himself out of this "you don't want to do this.-"

"You can do this" Officer Franklin urged, it was like he was baying for blood "just focus-"

"Don't listen to this maniac just think this thing through" Phil said, Willow's dark eyes were darting between the pair

"FINISH HIM" Officer Franklin roared with that the girl fired the stun gun. Willow gasped as his most sensitive areas were hit. Phil dropped to his knees and clutched his crotch jolting in pain.

"Oh my god Phil" Willow rushed forward and dropped to her knees pulling him onto his back

"Right in the nuts" Officer Franklin laughed whilst the kids cheered, Willow rested her cool hand on Phil's cheek his watery blue eyes met hers. Willow brushed some of his hair away from his face. "Well done, give her hand everyone" they clapped including Alan.

"Hey we got two more charges left" Officer Franklin called out "Anybody want to do some shooting up here?"

"Oh fuck" Willow muttered

"How about you?" he pointed to a tall kid "come on beautiful" he gestured for Willow get up which she reluctantly did.

Willow was now standing at the front

"Now remember aim and shoot-"

"Whoa, whoa kid" Willow started "do you think your mother would be proud of you for shooting a woman?-"

"What?" the kid asked

"You mom, she's going to find out and-"

"I don't want my mommy to find out-"he started to cry

"So sit-"

"No one will find out" Officer Gardener stepped in "Now FINISH HER-"with that the kid fired the shot gun

"Straight in the boob"

Willow jolted as bolts of electricity shot through her. "ARGH" she screamed and collapsed next to Phil who wasn't in as much pain as before.

Willow grasped her breast and groaned "Fuck, fuck fuck that hurt" she hissed.

"Want me to massage it better?" Phil groaned rolling so the he was facing her. Her face was a picture of pain and she clenched her eyes shut. She could hear the kids roaring with laughter and knew that Alan must've got shot as well.

"IN THE FACE IN THE FACE" Franklin yelled. "Oh oh he's still up, he's still up"

Willow could hear the kids yelping and screaming but at the moment she didn't care, holy shit she wished she had a heart condition instead,

"Everybody relax we've seen I before, he just needs a little bit more-"Officer Franklin zapped Alan effectively knocking the bearded man out. There were shrieks of laughter "Some of these bigger boys need two shots. Alright kids who wants to get their finger prints done?" they all ran out.

"Will?" Phil uttered tugging her close

"I think they broke my boob-"she muttered still feeling the aftershocks.

"Want me to check?"

"Fuck you Phil" he snorted with laughter but it turned into a pain groan when she slapped his crotch.

* * *

"Fuck those guys" Stu snapped, he was on full rant mode. One of the cops had given the group a lift to the impound lot. They were currently waiting for the guy to show up with the Mercedes "You hear me? That was bullshit I'm telling everybody that we stole a cop car-"

"Would you drop it?" Willow snapped she was currently sitting next to Phil leaning her head against his shoulder; he had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was tensed and looking slightly pale

"She's right, they let us go. Who cares?" Phil uttered

"I care" Stu stomped his foot "you can't just do that. You can't just taze people-"thinking of that. Willow still felt soreness coming from her breast. Damn that kid had good aim. "Because you think it's funny that's police brutality."

Willow glanced over to Alan who had been strangely quiet. She bit down on her bottom lip. Stu took a deep breath "I'm getting a soda you guys want anything?"

"No" Phil answered. Alan and Willow remained silent. Stu walked off to the ratty shop, "my man doesn't shut up, Jesus" he muttered.

"Alan" Willow called "are you ok?" she asked

"I'm just worried" he confided

"You're not the only one" Willow ran her hand through her hair; they were getting nowhere in finding Doug.

"What if something happened to Doug? Something bad?" Alan was literally saying out loud all the things that had been ringing around Willow's head for the last couple of hours.

"Oh come on, you can't think like that" Phil said.

"Oh god, what if he's dead?" Willow uttered her voice shook

"Will-"

"He's my brother Phil, I've got-"

"Me you got me. We'll find him" Phil said seriously to the obviously worried brunette

"But what if she's right? I can't afford to lose anyone close to me" Alan frowned his voice was raw "it just hurts too much. I was so upset when my grandpa died"

Phil rubbed Willow's back soothingly offering silent assurances

"Oh I'm sorry, how did he die?" Phil asked looking over to the other man. Willow bowed her head so that her hair covered her face

"World war two" Alan answered glancing over to Phil

"Died in battle?"

"No he was skiing in Vermont" Willow's eyebrows shot to her hairline at that and shook her head. She groaned and got onto her feet. Phil stood up beside her

"Alan, Will" he said clearly "Doug is fine" he grasped her hand and tugged her forward so that she bumped her chest against his; he pushed her hair away from her face. "You hear me? Doug is fine"

"Then why hasn't he called yet?"

"He would call me and he hasn't Phil" Willow said quietly worry was etched on her face. Phil wrapped his arms around her; she fisted her hands against his shirt and pressed her face against his chest.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out"

Willow sighed; Phil dropped a kiss onto the crown of her head.

Stu just rounded the corner "I'll tell you one thing 6:1 odds are car is beat to shit" he pulled the tab of his drink, Willow pushed herself away from Phil and stared at the dentist "What?" he asked confused.

"Stu not now" Phil hissed

"No seriously how much do-"

"You're not funny Stu" Willow snapped and stalked off towards Alan. They both resolutely stared at the dirt covered ground.

"It's like fucked up-"

"That's enough" Phil glowered at the man "Will and Alan are seriously worried let's not freak them out"

Stu approached the par "Sorry Will, Alan" he squeezed her shoulder "you know what? We'll search the car for clues. And everything will be ok?"

Alan frowned "Ya think we should trust him Will?" he asked her.

Willow smiled at him and nodded "We can" just then there was the sound of an engine purring. "Here it comes" she muttered

"Oh shit, I can't look" both Stu and Phil turned away but Alan and Willow didn't move an inch. The Mercedes came to a screeching halt.

"Oh my god" Willow grinned it was perfectly intact. Not even a scratch.

"Wow" Stu exclaimed they walked towards the car

"You see it's going to be alright" Phil told them.

* * *

"I found my sunglasses" Willow exclaimed, Phil was driving the car whilst they searched the car for clues. She propped them on her head and balked seeing a pair of boxers under the seat.

"Anything important?" Phil asked, he and Stu were at the front whilst Alan and the brunette were in the back.

"Hmm I got a cigar" Stu answered

"Did someone lose their underwear?" Willow used a pencil to pick up a pair of boxers that had small cupcakes printed all over it.

"That's mine" Alan declared

"Eww" she threw them at him making them land on his head. Alan shoved the boxers into his pocket

"I found a shoe"

"Are there women shoes?" Willow saw a ripped condom wrapper on the floor. She saw the shoe Alan was holding

"There too ugly to belong to a woman" Alan handed it over to Stu who peered inside to see the label.

"It's a men size six" Stu said,

"Huh." Willow sat back in her seat

"That's weird" Phil commented.

"What's this snakeskin?" Alan held up an obviously used condom. Willow scuttled back

"Eww Alan" she shrieked as he threw it at her hitting her arm she threw it at Stu who screamed like a girl

"Alan" Stu chucked it back hitting Alan in the face causing Willow to laugh. The bearded man dropped it on Phil's shoulder making him swerve the car.

"Oh my god" Stu chuckled

"I got jizz on me" Phil yelped making the other three laughed loudly, he grabbed it and threw it out of the open window. He abruptly stopped the car sending Willow flying forward and slammed her face against the seat.

"Oww-"

"What the fuck man?" Phil shouted at them "we got to get this shit together guys-"he silenced them.

"It was probably yours and Will's-"

"Piss off Stu it could be yours and Jade's-"

"Oh my god-"

"Would you both shut up?" Phil snapped there was a bout of silence. All of a sudden there was a pounding, she frowned and looked around.

"What's that?" Alan asked

"It's in the trunk" Stu replied.

Willow's eyes widened "Doug is in the truck-"she yelled practically falling out of the car.

"Oh my god-"

"Doug is in the trunk" Stu shouted. They ran to the trunk of the car "Open it open it."

"Ok ok" Phil fumbled with the keys he finally managed to open the trunk. Their grins slid off their faces. Willow screamed when a small Asian man jumped out of the car and onto Phil hitting her husband with a tyre iron,

"Oh my god" Willow yelled

"Please stop, please stop" Alan begged as Phi threw the man off of him, the man then attacked Stu knocking him to the ground. He turned on Phil and whacked him in the face sending him to ground. Willow backed up seeing the man running towards her "Hey wait-"

"Bitch-"

"Dick" she shouted back and yelped when he hit her shin. She stumbled forwards and was sent crashing to the ground when he slammed the tyre iron across her face, she landed face down. The crazy eyed man turn to his next victim Alan.

"I'm with you I'm with you" Alan screamed.

"You gonna fuck on me?" the Asian man screeched

"Nobody is going to fuck on you" the bearded man's voice was fast and edgy "I'm on your side. I hate Godzilla too. I hate him too, I hate him. He destroys cities" the Asian man glared at Alan "This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants" he threw the tyre iron in Alan's face knocking him down and ran. Alan clutched his face moaning.

Phil managed to crawl over to Willow

"Will-"

She let out a pitiful groan he gently turned her over and winced at the sight. No doubt there would be a bruise, she winced when he prodded her split lip "Oww" she groaned

"Lovely now people might think I beat my wife" she snorted but winced. They crawled over to the car; Phil managed to pull himself up in a sitting position whilst Willow slumped into his lap.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked

"I have internal bleeding" Stu whined "someone call an ambulance-"

"Who was that guy? He was so mean"

"He was locked in a fucking truck" Willow groaned pressing her face into Phil's stomach "I think he broke my face" her voice came out muffled. Phil buried his hands in Willow's long tresses massaging the back of her head.

She shifted so she was staring up at the clear sky; they were caked in sand and dirt. She gingerly touched her lip and pulled her hand back seeing her fingers covered in blood.

"Everyone ok? Apart from Stu's internal bleeding?"

"Ha ha" Stu said sarcastically. Making Willow roll her eyes.

"Alan?" she managed to sit up but was practically in Phil's lap leaning her back against his propped up leg.

"I fudged up guys" Alan confessed. Willow managed to get her breath back

"What?" she asked as Phil leant over her and spat out some blood near her thigh, she turned to him and gave him a quick once over, and saw nothing serious she mused and gently ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "He got you good, ribs hurt or?" she pressed her hands against his side. Phil nuzzled his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"I…last night on the roof." Alan caught their attention "before we went out I slipped something in our Jagermeister" he uttered

"What?" Phil asked his voice high pulled his face out of the crook of Willow's neck

"I'm sorry guys I fudged up guys-"

"No you fucking fucked up" Willow snapped "You drugged us?"

"No I didn't drugged you. I was told it was ecstasy-"he said as if that made anything better.

"What?" she asked in disbelief "even if you put that in our drinks you're still drugging us"

"Who told you it was ecstasy?" Phil asked shifting jolting Willow, he made sure to keep his hands on her hips, knowing the brunette she was only a couple of seconds away from tackling the bearded man to the ground.

"The guy I bought it from in the liquor store"

Stu had managed to get into a sitting position "Why would you give us ecstasy?"

"I wanted everyone to have a good time" Alan defended himself "and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It's just one hit each; I use to do three hits a night"

Willow groaned and leant her head back against Phil's chest "That explains a lot" she felt a kiss being dropped onto her shoulder.

"It wasn't ecstasy Alan" Stu scrambled onto his feet "It was roofies-"

"You think I knew that Stu, the guy sees like a real straight shooter

"I'm sorry you mean the guy at the liquor wasn't a good guy" Stu was on his knees glaring at Alan.

"Let's just calm down" Phil attempted to sooth the situation

"You fucking calm down" Stu shouted staggering onto his feet "he drugged us. I lost a tooth I married a whore-"

"Stu-"

"How dare you?" Alan snapped "She's a nice lady"

"You are such a fucking moran" Stu hissed

"You're language is offensive-"

"Fuck you"

Phil lightly pushed Willow off of his lap and helped her up "Let's just take a deep breath ok?" he pushed Stu away from Alan who was still on the ground

"This is a good thing guys-"

"How the fuck did you get that?" Willow barked

"We know a stranger didn't drug us for god knows what reason" Phil said, Willow shook her head

"Oh yeah it's a good thing" Stu knelt down in front of the trio "let me remind you of something, our friend Doug could be dead right now with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse"

"That's highly unlikely" Alan commented

"It's true"

Willow groaned and ran her hands through her messy hair "And because of you giving us drugs we can't remember a fucking thing"

"Will-"

"No Phil" she shouted turning on Alan glaring at the man "Because of you Alan I have no clue where my brother is…all because you wanted us to have a good time. Look at us now" she gestured around themselves "we're having a great fucking time."

"I didn't mean it" Alan sniffed.

A muscle in Willow's jaw tick "God you piss me off so much….I am….you make me so angry…"her fist clenched "No…Pilates-"

"What?" Alan officially looked scared

"I am not taking you to my Pilates class with me anymore" she shouted

"No Will please-"Alan's voice shook

Willow's eyes widened "Don't cry Alan. Don't you dare-"

"How about yoga-"

"No yoga" Willow yelled, Phil quickly intervened he wouldn't put is pass her to punch Alan in the face

"This isn't helping, let's get our shit together and go back to the hotel" Phil ushered an angry Willow into the Mercedes. She was once again going to be sitting in the back seat. "I'll make a couple of calls and maybe Doug is there. Come on let's go. Will" he grabbed her hand before she could get in "We'll get him"

Willow sighed and nodded, Phil pecked her on the cheek. She climbed into the car and glanced out of the window seeing Alan clicking his fingers at Stu. The windows were wide open so she could hear everything

"A little help?"

"Fuck off" Stu snapped and opened the car door, whacking Alan in the face.

"Oh my god Stu. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Willow uttered

"It' was an accident" he crouched down in front of Alan "I'm sorry are you ok?" he helped him up.

"Yeah" Alan slid in beside Willow, as Stu got in the front. She gently grabbed his head and pushed his hair away from his head.

"It'll leave a bruise. Dick move Stu"

Phil sniggered as the dentist got a telling off from his wife, he started the car and drove down the road.

"So Will we're still going to do Pilates?" Alan asked hopefully after a moment of silence.

"Don't push it Al" Willow replied, Phil glanced at her through the rear-view mirror and didn't miss the small twitch of her lips. She was fighting the urge to smile.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Will makes the phone call, Stu tells Phil that Alan might fancy him. She scolds Alan for nearly kicking a kid. Phil makes a deal with teh cops. The infamous scene of the kids using the stun guns. Willow gets hit in the boob. Stu goes off in a rant. Phil assures Willow and Alan that Doug is fine. They get attacked my a small Asian man. Alan confesses. Willow gets angry and threatens him with no Pilates. She gets mad at Stu. **

**Next Chap-Mike Tyson and a tiger.**

**Please REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

"You need to put some ice on that" Phil commented,

"Don't care Phil" Willow muttered, she was leaning into him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders her closer. Now this was ironic at the beginning of the trip she couldn't stand being around Phil and now looks at her, and now looks at her she was willingly touching him and couldn't quite get enough.

She knew she was fooling herself at the beginning, even Phil had said it 'it would never be over between them.' Willow licked her lips perhaps Tracy was right; this weekend could help her sort things out with Phil. She knew one thing for the certain was that he was her rock through this whole mess. And that she did still love him.

"Willow?" the elevator opened up on their floor

"Hmm?"

"You ok?" Stu asked he hadn't missed the daze look on her face.

"Oh my god" Alan declared grabbing Willow's cheeks and smooshed it so they bulged

"Alan-"

"Have you got a concussion?" Alan asked seriously "Are you hurt?"

"Yes-"Willow grunted

"Was it that naked guy-"

"You're hurting me" Phil lightly pushed Alan away, as she massaged her cheeks

"Oww" she winced rubbing her bruised jaw.

"Nice Alan" Stu rolled his eyes,

"Can we just get in the freaking villa?" Willow snapped not in the mood for another argument. Stu and Alan exited the elevator and she was about to follow but Phil grabbed her hand and tugged her back in.

"Phil what-"he pinned her to the wall, and cupped her face much more gently compared to how Alan was holding her.

"Are you ok Will?"

"What?"

"That look on your face, it was like you realised something" he murmured, she arched an eyebrow "I can read you like a book you know, always" her chocolate brown eyes met his blue orbs.

"I did" Willow murmured trailing a finger down his jaw.

"And it was-"

Alan cleared his throat and popped his head in the doorway "They're not having sex Stu" he yelled back to the dentist.

Phil groaned third of fourth time so far that the bearded man interrupted them, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, she felt his scruff against her skin

"Can I punch him?" he muttered his voice came out muffled.

"No" Willow snorted and placed his hand on his chest, "come on we got more important stuff to do-"

"Yeah like jacking or-"

"No Phil" she rolled her eyes and walked out of the elevator being followed by a very grumpy looking Phil.

"Phil you ok?" Alan asked

"You're such-"

"Phil" Willow warned, Phil grimaced and shook his head. The quartet walked down the carpeted corridor, they were lucky that they didn't bump into anyone on the way. They were a sight for saw eyes. The group were covered in sand and dirt and Phil had blood on his shirt and was sporting a split lip. Same for Willow but a purplish bruise was on her jaw where the Asian man had hit her.

* * *

Phil pulled the key-card out of his pocket; they were only a couple of feet away from the villa.

"Hey guys" Alan whispered causing them to stop, Willow looked over her shoulder "what about the tiger? It might have got out"

"Oh fuck" Phil muttered "I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger"

"Ergh" Willow groaned lightly slamming her head against the back of Phil's shoulder. "Me too" she huffed

"How the fuck did it get in here?" Phil said exasperated

"I don't know" Stu said loudly "Because I don't remember" he glared at Alan.

"Alright Stu. He roofied us we can't do anything about it" Willow snapped

"Stu…Stu keep it down" Phil hissed shoving the key-card into the lock. Willow shifted slightly

"That's the side of effect of roofies" Alan informed the already annoyed dentist, she just stared at him wondering did he know the meaning of sarcasm

"You are literally too stupid to insult" Stu spat

"Thank you-"

"Oh my god Alan just keep your mouth shut" Willow shook her head.

"Hey" Phil hissed "guys"

They all went silent as Phil opened the door cautiously; Willow clenched her hands and bit her bottom lip anxiously.

He stepped inside, Willow could hear music being played loudly "Come on" Phil beckoned them, he saw the nervous look on his wife's face and grabbed her hand dragging her inside, she clutched the back of his shirt as they steadily made their way into the villa. Stu and Alan were hot on her heels

"Did we leave the music on?" Phil asked frowning.

Willow shook her head "We didn't even turn it on" she uttered "Oh I love this song" Phil Colin blasted through the speakers. Alan slammed the door shut behind him causing them to jump

"Hey" Phil snapped "don't make any sudden movements" he instructed them. They snuck further down the hall. And glanced around, Willow bumped into someone causing her to shriek in turn making Stu once again scream like a girl. Phil shoved his wife behind him as the heavy set man glared at them

"Who are you?" Willow asked

"The question is who the hell are you?" the large man countered

"We're the freaking people who are renting this villa ass hole-"Willow snapped back

"Why you little-"

"Hey hey back off" Phil snapped glowering at the man

"Quiet quiet" a voice called out, silencing the ground. Their attention was snapped to another man across the room. Willow's jaw drop at the sight of Mike Tyson of all people

"Mike Tyson?" Phil questioned

"Oh I so need a picture" she muttered under her breath scouring the room for her missing camera. She had to find that thing; it had been a gift from Doug.

"Ssh" Mike Tyson got onto his feet holding his finger out "This is my favourite part coming right now" the boxing legend's bodyguard ushered into the lounge. Willow quirked an eyebrow seeing Mike Tyson doing the air drums. Oh she wished she had her camera

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight" Mike sang as he approached the quartet "need a chorus line guys" he waved at them

"Oh lord" both Alan and Willow sang getting incredulous looks from her husband and Stu.

"But I've been waiting for this moment all my life" he sang out of tune coming even closer "one more time guys"

"Oh lord" they all sang together with that Mike Tyson punched Alan so hard in the face knocking the tubby man out.

"Oh my god" Willow exclaimed rushing towards Alan, she dropped to her knees, and felt his pulse, Phil dropped down beside her

"Why did you do that?" Phil yelled

"What the hell man?" Willow shouted "are you completely mental?" she brushed aside Alan's hair and frowned seeing the already forming bruise on his face.

The henchmen turned off the stereo "Mister Tyson would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom?"

"Fuck your tiger" she scrambled onto her feet glaring at the boxing legend. "Serious damage-"

"What my wife is trying to say is that" he jerked his thumb towards an unconscious Alan "was completely unnecessary. I am a huge fan and that fight-"

"Shut up Phil" Willow snapped elbowing her husband. Causing Mike to snicker

"I like her" her lips twitched slightly.

The bodyguard cleared his throat "Explain" he commanded.

Willow swallowed and brushed her hair out of her face, wincing as the tips of her fingers against her bruise.

"Look we were drugged last night" Phil explained "we have no memory of what happened"

She didn't miss the look that passed between Mike and his companion, clearly they didn't believe them

"It's true" Willow added "hell we even got married" she gestured to herself and Phil "and believe me if I was sober that wouldn't happen" Phil shot her a dirty look.

"You're married?" Mike asked, she nodded "Damn" he muttered "I like this one"

"Ha" she grinned

"Anyway" Stu got the topic back on track "we got in all kinds of shit and we can't remember anything. We can't find our friend-"both Phil and Willow nodded "and if you want to kill us just go ahead because I don't even care anymore-"

"Wait what?" she asked rounding on the dentist her eyes wide.

"Stu what are you talking about?" Phil asked his hands on his hips

"What? I don't care-"

"Well I do" Willow muttered

"Why the fuck would you want to steal his tiger?" the man asked,

Willow scratched the back of her head "Erm…it was fun?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Hey you didn't say anything to help the situation" she snapped at Phil

"God I think that tyre iron to your face knocked your brain cells out" Phil glowered at her. Mike Tyson and his body guard exchange looks.

"She got hit in the face with a tyre iron?" the boxing legend asked "Not cool-"he grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt "You think it's funny to hit women huh? You punk-"

"Oh my god" Willow ducked under their arms so that her back was against Phil's front "He didn't hit me-"

"If you need help kid-"the body guard started "Mister Tyson would be more than willing to-"

"Shit I can't breathe-"Phil chocked

"It wasn't him. He doesn't beat me" Willow said clearly, Mike's left eye twitch and he abruptly let Phil go. Phil grabbed on to Willow's hips to steady himself "It wasn't him a small Asian man but he was locked in the trunk-"

"What?"

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up" Phil explained

"I don't believe these guys" Mike Tyson grumbled waving towards the dirt covered group.

"Wait, wait how did you guys find us?"

"One of you dropped your jacket, found it in the tiger's cage this morning" the bodyguard lifted his arm showing them the jacket.

"That's Doug's jacket" Willow exclaimed recognising it, she had bought it for him a couple of weeks ago, the man threw her the jacket and she easily caught it and dug through the pockets. Phil held it up for her.

"Yeah Doug" the bodyguard uttered "his wallet and his room keys are in there" just as those words left his mouth she had pulled out Doug's wallet. Yep it was definitely his since there was a picture of her and Tracy in there on the Christmas, she shoved it back into the pocket.

"That's our missing friend" Phil said

"I don't give a fuck" the bodyguard

"Charming you must get all the ladies" Willow drawled, causing Mike to snort

"Ah…she's jokes" he exclaimed

"More like annoying-"Phil muttered under his breath, she elbowed him causing to grunt

"Did you guys see him? Doug?" Stu clarified.

"No I was asleep" Mike answered

"Yeah because if he was up then this shit wouldn't have gone down smoothly" the bodyguard informed them.

"Maybe the tiger ate his ass like Omar" the boxer chortled, Willow's eyes widened as the bodyguard took his hat off in remembrance to this Omar guy.

"Respect"

"Wait what happened to Omar?" Phil asked worriedly

"Oh don't worry about Omar he's not with us anymore" Mike uttered, she frowned

"Now that is actually worrying" she countered "Phil?" she turned to her husband. He could see the worry in her eyes

"Relax" he murmured grabbing her hand "Look I know this is asking a lot but do you think we could go to your house and look around for any clues?"

"Sure" the bodyguard declared causing Willow to sag in relief "how else do you think we're going to get the tiger back" he smirked and waltzed off "come on champ" Mike followed after him

"Wait what?" Willow called after the retreating pair "What do you mean?" she asked

The bodyguard rolled his eyes and turned on his heel so that he and Mike were facing them "You don't think we'll put the tiger in the Bentley do you? You're the one that brought it here. You bring it back"

She mentally slapped herself great this is all what they need. She thought but at least they were one step closer to finding Doug.

"We'll give you forty minutes" he walked out

"Don't make me come back for him" Mike Tyson threatened them and followed after his bodyguard there was a resounding silence after the door slammed shut.

"That was Mike Tyson-"

"No shit that was Mike Tyson" Phil muttered, Willow rolled her chocolate brown eyes. She could see that Phil was star-struck

"I'm just saying he still got it-"Alan let out a pained groaned

"Oh crap" Willow rushed to his side and dropped to her knees.

"Shit" Phil exclaimed as she gently rolled Alan over to that now he was on his back. "Where'd he hit him?"

"Right here" they all crowded around the groaning bearded man. Willow trailed her slim fingers over

The bruise already was forming, she gingerly touched it "Alan" she clicked her fingers "Alan-"she opened his eyes and inspected them "Alan-"

"Willow what-"

"He needs something cold, preferably meat to get the swelling down" Willow murmured. Stu rushed off to find some meat. The nurse with Phil helped Alan up into a sitting position.

* * *

The quartet was now surrounding a round table, Alan lifted the lid of the dish revealing a bloodied raw steak, and Willow upturned the bottles of the leftover roofies and shoved it into the meat. It was actually Alan's idea to drug the tiger so they place it in the Mercedes.

"This is so not fair" Stu whined

"It's rocks, paper and scissors nothing more fairer than that." Phil commented he was sitting down whilst Alan was perched on the edge of the table next to Willow swinging his legs back and forth.

"Alan should do it" the dentist grumbled

"Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson" Phil explained "come on for Doug"

Willow put the last pill in as Alan picked up a pepper shaker. She cocked an eyebrow seeing this

"Why are you peppering the stake?" Stu asked "You don't know if tigers like pepper"

"You don't know if they do" Willow countered folding her arms across her chest

"Tiger's love pepper, they hate cinnamon" Alan said seriously, Willow didn't even bother to ask how he came to that conclusion.

"Phil just do it" Stu muttered, looking like a very sulky child

"I would do it but you lost" Phil shrugged his shoulders. "It wouldn't be right"

"Phil-"

"Bloody hell, I'll do it" Willow huffed and went to grab the piece of meat but Phil grabbed the backs of her shorts and pulled her back with enough force so she was sent tumbling back into his lap.

"Nope, you're not going in there" Phil shook his head "Stu lost the toss fair and square so he has to do it"

"If she's offering-"

"Do it" Phil glowered at the other man. Stu sighed and reluctantly took the piece of meat off of Alan

"When you get in there just chuck it" he murmured.

"Fine" he grudgingly headed towards the bathroom.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing" Phil called after him, Willow leant against him, and he rested his chin on her shoulder

"You know I would've done-"

"I know" Phil murmured pressing his lips against her bare skin "but I rather not have my hot wife shredded to bits"

"Me neither" Alan piped up, both Willow and Phil shot the chubby man incredulous looks but all he did was shove his finger into his ear and wiggled it. She scrunched up her nose seeing the wax

"Eww Alan no" she cringed as he flicked the wax off of his finger.

"What why?"

"Eww no-"

"Alan-" Phil was grossed out, he shoved his face against Willow's back seeing the man sticking his finger covered wax into his mouth. Before she could berate him there was a loud roar and a shriek

"Oh my god" Willow jumped onto her feet as Stu ran out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"What do we do now?" Stu panted

"We wait" Alan replied.

* * *

Willow was currently in the bedroom, she stretched her arms above her hair. She decided to change out of her clothes not fancying the idea of walking around in dirt covered and bloodied clothes. She glanced in the large mirror that was by the window and cringed.

This vacation was definitely not relaxing she thought. There were a purplish bruise and her lip was still sore.

Willow grabbed the hair brush and tied her dark locks into a messy bun. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a pair of clean denim shorts. She picked up her t-shirt and was about to tug it over her head but before she could the door opened, Willow instinctively used her shirt to cover her chest

"What the? Phil ever heard of knocking?" she cried out.

"Yes" he replied, she canted her head to the side seeing a strange look on his face "Phil-humph-"he rushed forward slamming his lips against hers. Willow's eyes widened in surprise, he kissed her hungrily, her eyes slowly closed as she moved her lips against his. Her whole body tingle, she felt a shudder of pleasure.

Phil guided her backwards she felt the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed, she whimpered when he bit her split lip

"Oww Phil" she hissed pulling back.

"Sorry" he muttered "but I really want to have you" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Willow smirked at him "Same" with that she fell backwards on the bed and pulled him down with her. Phil chuckled and braced his weight on his arms so he wouldn't squash her.

"Phil you-oh" her voice trailed off into a moan when he sucked, kissed and nipped at her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. Phil groaned when Willow fisted her hands into his hair pulling him closer.

He couldn't get enough of her; his hands roamed her torso she gasped when she felt his thumb stroking her nipple through the lacy material off her bra.

"Phil-"

"Willow" he kissed the valley of her breasts and trailed hot kisses down to her stomach. Willow's fists clenched against the sheets when he lightly bit down on her hip. She reached down and pulled him up kissing him much more gently on the lips, she took him by surprise by rolling him over so that she was on top. Willow went to kiss him but he let out a pained groan

"What? did I hurt-"

"My back" he groaned "oh god I sound old"

Willow giggled she was straddling his hips "We shouldn't do-"

"No we can" Phil said determinedly, he'll be damned if they didn't finish what they started. He grabbed her but this time it was Willow who swore

"My shin-"she grunted.

"Shit sorry" Willow flopped down on him so that her temple was resting against his shoulder

"Phil just…let's find Doug first-"

"We need to get the tiger back and we got some time before the thing is knocked out" Phil's hand stroked her back

"You think he's ok?" her eyes met his she looked up at him from beneath her thick lashes.

"Willow Doug is fine" he cupped her cheek, her temple rested against his. And their noses bumped against each other.

"It's just that since mom and dad died he's the only the person who's been there for me" she murmured. Phil smiled gently at her he was pleased that she was finally opening up to him.

"I know Will and I promised you that we'll get him back" Phil assured her. "We will"

"You sure about that?" Willow murmured.

"I am…I….I should have been there Will, for you"

She frowned in confusion "What?"

"When you was going through that" Phil uttered "I…we just broke up and-"

"Phil-"

"No-"

"Phil it's ok, it happened and you was there in the end." She smiled down at him, a few curls escaped her bun creating a curtain around them. "I…why did you leave though?" she asked him

Phil used his thumb to brush against her plump bottom lip, she had wanted to ask him that question for nearly two years now but she never had the courage to. But now she did.

"Was it because of me asking you to move in?" she rushed out and leant back slightly "or couldn't you just stand the idea of seeing me every day? Did I rush you in it? oh god I did didn't I?" she rubbed her hand down her tired face, "I should-"Willow went to climb off of him but Phil clamped his hands on her hips stopping her. "Phil you can-"

"It was never you Will. Never you" Phil said bluntly, he gently cupped her chin and pulled her down so that there temples were once again resting each other's. Phil's eyes scoured her face and finally met her expressive brown orbs "It wasn't you, it was me-"

She scoffed "Yeah right that's what people say they mean it is you" she shook her head and attempted to get off of him but he wouldn't let go. She was getting agitated "Phil let go-"

"No-"He flipped them over so that now he was on top of her. She glared up at him "It wasn't you Will. It was me I got…what I had with you was something I never had with someone before. You…I loved you so much, but then I got scared of fucking everything up. So I….you know" she did know he left her.

"And now?"

"Now I realise how I was such a fucker. I messed it up and now I know I won't ever do that again. You're special to me Will" Phil said sincerely, a smile broke out across her face. Willow closed the distance between them and they kissed. This one was far more gentle and tender than any of the others they had experienced. She nipped his bottom lip making him hiss.

"I am so horny yet in so much pain" he grunted. She giggled and ran a finger down his cheek

"Well I guess we could-"

"Nope" with that Phil leant back down and kissed her hard. Things were beginning to get heated Willow let out a quiet moan when his hand brushed against her centre. He fumbled with the buttons of her denim shorts but before he could undo them there was the sound of the piano being played.

The bedroom door flew open and Alan barged in. "Hey-"

"ALAN" Willow shouted "what the hell man?"

"Stu is going to sing." Alan uttered and canted his head to the side "are you guys playing a game? Can I play?"

Phil groaned and pressed his head against her shoulder, he was positioned in a way so Alan couldn't actually see anything. Now he was thinking this was the fourth or the fifth time that he had interrupted them.

"NO ALAN"

* * *

Willow leant her head against Phil's chest they were waiting for the tiger to be knocked out,

"What about this one?" he tapped his finger against a bright red rug. His arms were wrapped around her so that she could see the magazine. He rested his chin on her shoulder

"Nope, it's ugly" she muttered and flipped the page "this one-"

"Boring" Phil declared eyeing the brown rug in distaste.

She rolled her eyes and glanced over to Alan who was twiddling his thumbs and tapping his foot against the ground.

When Stu started to play the piano she looked over to him, she didn't realise that the dentist was actually rather good at it.

"_What do tigers dream of? _

_When they take a little tiger snooze_

_Do they dream of mauling zebras-"_

"That's a bit morbid right?" Willow whispered causing Phil to snort

"_-Or Halle Berry in her cat-woman suit?_

_Don't you worry your pretty stripy head we're going to get you back to Tyson and your cosy tiger bed_

_And then we're going to find out best friend Doug and then we're going to give him a best friend hug_

_Doug…._

_Dougie…. _

_Doug…._

_But if he's been murdered by crystal meth tweakers-"_

The tiger let out a loud whine and collapsed onto the ground.

"_Then we're shit out of luck" _Stu finished off. Willow jumped on to her feet

"Let's get this show on a road"

Willow peered her head out of the door and saw that the corridor was empty. They had managed to put the tiger onto a luggage cart and wrapped the creature up in a sheet

"Will?"

"Coast is clear" she called back and sprinted down the corridor, she rounded the corner and saw it was also clear here. She glanced back and waved them over, she saw Stu pulling one side of the cart

"By the way we're all going to die" he commented

"Everyone dies Stu now hurry up" Willow hissed repeatedly pressing the button for the elevator. As the others came down the corridor, there was a bump and a large whine. "Did you just hit the tiger's head?" she asked in disbelief.

"It was his nose-"

"Yeah that makes it so much better" Phil muttered. The elevators doors slip open and they all piled in.

* * *

Willow found herself squished in between Phil and Stu; she was partially sitting on Stu's lap. The quartet was all squeezed in the front since the tiger was in the back.

"Hey guys do you know when the next Haley's comet is?" Alan asked breaking the silence. Stu shot him a dirty look; Phil kept his eyes on the road and Willow quirked an eyebrow.

"Who cares?" Phil sighed

"Do you know Stu? Will?" Alan asked

"I don't think it's for another sixty years." Stu replied being somewhat civil to the other man.

"But it's not tonight right?" he looked at Willow, she shook her head

"Nope Al, why do you want to see it?" she asked curiously

"I got this cousin Marcus who saw one it blew his mind. I want to make sure I never ever miss it" Alan uttered, they were going through a tunnel. "So if you know-"

Willow froze when there was a loud roar from the back, the tiger was awake. Chaos broke out Willow screamed

"FUCK-"Phil shouted

"Stop the car,-"

"Put the fucking breaks on" she screeched, Phil swerved in and out of the lanes causing them to tilt from side to side. The tiger lashed out

Willow let out a pained shriek when she felt the claws tore through her skin. Phil slammed his foot down on the break and they all scrambled out. He grabbed Willow's hand pulling her to the ground. Stu landed beside her and Alan slammed the doors shut.

"Argh oh my god-"cars were zooming past them.

"Phil, Stu it got me" Willow yelled clutching her neck,

"You're bleeding-"

"She's going to die" Alan cried seeing the slash marks

"What?" Willow shouted,

"Fuck" Phil pushed her hand aside seeing three large claw marks. The tiger was biting the seats and it punched its paw through the window smashing it. Making them all jump back

"Ok, ok everyone ok?"

"Will might die-"

"What?" she asked panicked "am I going to die?" she cried out looking at Phil

"Alan not helping-"

"She could get infected-"

"Oh my god" she yelped "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead"

"Now you're not" Phil shouted silencing them instantly he held her chin and turned her face revealing the claw marks, "Nothing serious it's like a cat claw-"

"A tiger is a cat Phil. Know that" Alan nodded, Phil shot him a dirty look

"You're fine" he assured her.

"Let's go"

"Will come and help" Stu snapped

"My back hurts" she whined, they ended up pushing the car with the tiger the rest of the way to Mike Tyson's manor. She was slowly behind in between Stu and Phil.

"I can't do it, I can't do it" Alan jumped up and down, he had drawn the short straw and had to steer the car "I'm too nervous-"

"Will" Phil growled "Either push or do what Alan-"he didn't need to finish the rest of his sentence she quickly started to push again. "Good, now you get your fucking hand back into the car and steer it" he hissed at Alan.

"I'm too nervous" Alan whimpered.

"Alan" Stu took charge being the voice of reason "we need you buddy this is your time to shine ok?"

"Yeah" Alan nodded and started to steer the car once again. "My dad is going to kill me"

"That's good keep it straight" Phil uttered

"You're doing great Al" she encouraged him, sweat marred her face

"Keep going" Stu added, he saw the look Willow was shooting him "What?"

"You're starting to like Alan" she grinned

"No I'm not-"

"Yes you are" she chuckled "you're starting to warm up to him"

Stu rolled his eyes "Whatever" it was true despite all of this Alan wasn't that bad.

"Would you two fucking push?" Phil snapped

* * *

They had finally arrived at Tyson's manor. Willow raised her fist and knocked on the door, they were sweaty and breathless from pushing the car.

The door flew open revealing the bodyguard again. "You're late-"

"You're not nice" Willow snapped getting frustrated.

"Look man, we had to push the last mile" Phil grabbed her wrist giving it a small squeeze

"Come on in, Mike wants to show you something" he stepped aside allowing them in. Willow looked around in awe, this place was amazing.

"He's out of control you need to put it down or something." Phil uttered glancing over his shoulder at the tiger.

Now this was a surreal experience Willow found herself sitting in between Mike Tyson and Phil.

"Here my puppy likes you" Mike uttered giving her the ugly looking dog, she shook her head but a pinch from her husband stopped her. She reluctantly took the puppy from the boxer and petted the ugly looking pug.

"It's got bald patches Phil" she whispered to him. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders

"Can I pet him?" Alan asked

"No" Mike said bluntly, causing the bearded man to pout. "When we got back we took a look at the security cameras" he picked up the remote control. Flicking the television on

"Great"

They watched as the four of them and much to Willow's relief Doug stumbled about in what looked like the back yard.

"Ah it's Doug" Stu exclaimed

"Thank god" Phil leant back, "He's alive-"

Willow looked down feeling something wet on her leg, she grimaced seeing the dog was slobbering all over her.

"That's our buddy-"

"He's the one we're being looking for" Willow added

"We're all best friends" Alan added on, she stifled the urge to snort

"Why don't you all pay attention" Mike bit out "I don't have all night"

"Right, right"

They focused back onto the television and the camera was now focused on the swimming pool,

"Oh fuck" Willow muttered seeing herself stripping out of her dress and jumping into the pool, she groaned

"You think this is bad, look what happens next" the bodyguard smirked.

She looked over to the television and saw Alan appearing on the screen, he stumbled onto the rocks.

"Hey guys" TV Willow screamed "get in here the water is warm-"

"That's me on TV I never been on TV before." Alan uttered but the grin dropped off his face. Willow covered her eyes seeing the TV Alan pissing in the pool.

"What are you doing?" T.V Doug giggled "You're going to overflow the pool man and Will's there-"

They watched as the T.V Willow screeched "He's pissing on me. He's pissing on me-"

"Oh god" Willow muttered

"Really Alan?" Phil asked, as T.V Alan grinned and waved at the camera. Mike looked at him in shock

"Maybe I should go wait outside?"

"Yeah good idea" Alan hurriedly left.

"Don't touch anything when you're out there either" the bodyguard called after the retreating man,

"He pissed" T.V Willow grumbled "oh god I'm going-"

The four men on the T.V laughed when she threw up in the pool, "Should I go-"

"No, I get it. He pissed on ya" Mike said smiling at her. Willow grinned back; Phil discreetly pulled his wife towards him.

"You know he's not our good….we don't know him well" Stu spluttered, causing her to roll her eyes. The screen now showed all five of them staggering towards the gate with Phil leading them and attached to his wrist was the tiger's leash.

Willow saw herself getting a piggy back ride off of Alan "Hey guys do it Alan" T.V Willow laughed they watched as Alan spun around in circles after circles.

"Come on…" Doug laughed and shoved Alan over causing Willow to swear at him.

"Where'd did you get that cop car?" Mike asked, the group on the T.V were now standing outside the iron gates.

Willow groaned when she saw herself climbing over the gate

"Will" T.V Stu screamed "It's open…we…look-"he shoved the gate open sending her to land face down.

"Ohh" Phil cringed seeing that.

"We stole the cop car from these dumb ass cops" Stu uttered

"Nice" Mike exclaimed "Nice" they all laughed "high five" he high fived a laughing Stu. They watched as T.V Phil pushed the tiger into the back of the cop car.

"I just wanted to say that I never seen a more regal elegant-"

"Honey I think you should shut up" Willow commented leaning forward as T'V Phil pretended to hump the tiger from behind

"Hey Stu fuck this tiger. Fuck it- wait no…I'll fuck my wife" T.V Willow practically tackled Phil into the bushes.

"Holy shit" Willow muttered bright red in the face holding her face in her hands. She could hear herself and Phil making out. While Doug was screaming and Alan vomited all over the cop car.

"Who does that? Fucking a tiger?" Mike asked in shock. Phil swallowed seeing the look the boxer was shooting him. He was grateful that Willow was in between them.

"Someone who has a lot of serious issues. Obviously, I'm a sick man-"

"Total whack job" Willow added "Did you know he went streaking onto a football shit-"

"Seriously girl" Mike uttered "you're married to a fucked up guy"

Willow laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, she was glad when the screen turned black.

"That's all we got" the bodyguard said. Phil used his hands to rub his face

"That was hugely helpful now we know because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at three-thirty, totally alive" Stu exclaimed

They all got onto their feet, "Thanks again champ, we are so sorry for your tiger-"

"So sorry" Willow gently lowered the puppy onto the couch

"Don't worry about it man, like you said we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up" Mike assured them

"Thanks though" Willow smiled at him, she was surprised when the boxing legend pulled her into a hug. She winced "Erm…can't breath-"

"Can I have a hug?" Alan asked

"No" Mike said in monotone.

* * *

They finally exited the manor Willow felt lighter so Doug was alive and he was with them that was fir certain only issue was that they don't know where he was at the moment. Phil dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close

"So you married a fucked up guy huh?" Phil asked his brows furrowed.

Willow laughed "You're my fucked up guy" she grinned and pecked him on the cheek. They all climbed back into the car, this time Stu was driving and Willow was in the front passenger seat whilst Phil and Alan were in the back.

They set off down the road still in search for Doug.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Alan interrupts another moment between Will and Phil. Mike Tyson makes an appearence. He punches Alan. They have to get the tiger back. Feelings are shown between Phil and Will before Alan walks in. Stu's song. The tiger slashes Will and Alan tells her she'll die. Mike shows them the CCTV. Alan Pisses on the pool whilst she was in it. Willow throws up. And Willow declares she married a fucked up guy. **

**Please REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

Willow sighed and ran a hand down her tired face, she leant her head back against the window.

"You know everyone says Mike Tyson is such a badass but I think he's kind of a sweetheart" Stu commented breathing the silence.

"I think he's mean" Alan pouted folding his arms across his chest.

Willow cocked an eyebrow "Does Stuart Price have a man crash on Mike Tyson?" she questioned. Earning a glare from the dentist

"Stuart I didn't know you was gay" Alan uttered. "Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

Phil snickered and grasped Willow's hand; she had placed it in a way so that it was dangling over the other side. He stroked the backs of her knuckles with his thumb

"As in a date Alan?" Willow asked

"Yes, and after that we would have sex Stuart-"both Phil and Willow chuckled, she giggled even more seeing the look on Stu's face.

"I am not gay Alan" Stu snapped

"Denial. He totally is" Willow mumbled, Stu shot her another dirty look

"I am with Melissa-"

"And she's a major bitch" Phil spoke over him.

"So what now?" she asked pulling her hand away from Phil's so she could scratch her nose, she glanced at herself in the rear-view mirror and saw that the bruise had darkened somewhat.

"I think it's officially time we call Tracy" Phil sighed, Willow's eyes snapped over to him

"Hallelujah, finally Phil says something that makes sense" Stu said his eyes were on the road.

"I mean we don't have much of a choice, maybe she has heard from Doug" Phil shrugged his shoulders

"That's what I've been saying this whole time-"

Willow scoffed "No you've been screaming and bitching this whole time" she pointed out "but if we call Tracy now she would know I lied to her. Plus if she did hear from Doug she would have called me and giving me…well you know"

She sighed and looked over to her husband who had a thoughtful expression on his face "Maybe we can spend tonight looking for him and if in the morning we can't find him we'll call her then" he suggested.

"What? No" Stu whined

"Oh shut it Stu. Or I'll just tell Melissa about you marrying Jade" she threatened him,

"Oh you're mean" Stu frowned

"It's sexy" Phil grinned earning incredulous looks from the front two passengers

"Oh very sexy" Alan purred winking at Willow. She shook her head

"This is too weird even for me" she muttered making the dentist beside her snort with laughter. They pulled up to a 'Stop' sign,

"So if we do call Tracy, we need to be completely honest and-"

"Move out of LA" Willow muttered tucking in a stray curl behind her ear.

"We don't need to be completely honest" Stu commented, Willow quirked an eyebrow, neon lights were bouncing off of the walls. Seems like Vegas still living it up. "We can miss out the part where I married a hooker. Just stay completely focused on Doug"

Willow sighed and nodded "Yeah I don't think we should tell her we're married, she'll be in enough shock" she added on,

Alan looked around at the car and sighed "What am I going to tell my dad about his car?"

Willow gave the interior of the car a quick once over, the tiger had literally turned it into mulch. The seats were ripped, windows were shattered it was just a complete mess.

"Alan relax it's just the inside I got a guy in LA whose great with interiors-"before he could even finish his sentence a jeep rammed into the side of the car. There were screams and yells. Willow was flung forward onto Stu's lap.

"Will?" Phil coughed the jeep had rammed into more of her side. Willow felt throbbing pain everywhere, "Will? Stu check-"he and Alan screamed when a neon sign crashed onto the roof of the car. "Jesus-"

Willow groaned, Stu quickly pushed her up so that she was in a sitting position "Anything broken?" the dentist gave her a quick once over. At least she was conscious he thought.

"My ribs are killing me" she wheezed.

"Just stay awake" Phil ordered her seeing the bloodied gash to the side of her head, it must've been from the glass.

The jeep backed up causing the whole Mercedes to shift. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Asian men who had attacked them at the chapel climbing out of the jeep.

"Holy fuck" Willow groaned they all peered through the windshield and saw a smaller Asian man standing there, she blinked he looked familiar.

"I know that guy" Alan exclaimed "that's the guy from the trunk-"

The small Asian man glared at them "Get out of the car please"

"At least he's polite" Willow mumbled shifting ever so slightly, holy shit it would be a miracle if she got through the rest of the night without ending up in the hospital.

"Wait" Stu caught sight of the other men "those are the guys that shot Eddie"

"Bunny-"the man clapped his hands

"Wait he's name is Bunny or-"

"Hey" Phil shouted as Willow was pulled from the car, she let out a cry of pain feeling her ribs stretching. She was dragged out of the car

"Let go" she yelled and was tossed aside so he could go get Phil, she groaned as she landed on her knees

"Easy, easy" Phil was pulled out from the car, he hurried over to Willow and helped her up "Will-"

"Fucking hell" she groaned leaning against his, he wrapped his arms around her

"I have whiplash-"Stu shrieked and like his friends was tossed out of the car. Phil was breathing heavily and leant against the Jeep to keep him standing.

"Get the fat boy, the fat boy" Willow clutched her side and leant forward to ease the pain somewhat.

"Oww ow ow" Alan screamed

"Jesus take it easy" Stu shouted

Willow swallowed and winched "I want my purse back assholes" the small Asian man hissed.

"Wait what?" she saw him holding a very familiar looking brown purse. "That's Alan's isn't it?"

"That's not a purse that's a satchel" Alan snapped leaning against the Mercedes, like the others he was also breathless.

"It's a purse ok?" the Asian man shouted "and you-"he pointed at all of them "steal from wrong guy"

"Huh?" Willow was completely confused she leant back resting her head on Phil's shoulder

"Wait a second, wait a second. We stole from you?" Phil asked pressing his nose in Willow's mass of hair.

"Ok, you know what? We don't remember anything from last night" Stu snapped completely frustrated. "So help us out a little"

"Well apparently" one of the henchmen started "you lot met at the craps table last night. You were on a real heater when you played your hot streak you ended up winning just under eighty grand"

"Wow" Willow's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing that, she was definitely impressed.

"No shit, eighty grand? Nice" Phil nodded

"Ok that's good"

"So what's the problem?" Willow asked the pain was slowly leaving her body

"He put the chips in his purse and then you guys took off with it"

"Ok now we get why you're pissed" she muttered under her breath, she glanced around at the street and wondered where the hell everyone else was.

"That doesn't sound like us-"

"Fucking hell Stu, you married a hooker. I got a tattoo whatever else we did last night we did because we weren't ourselves" Willow snapped she ran a hand through her messy hair and hissed feeling a sting of pain coming from the gash on her temple.

"Mine had eighty thousand dollar inside and this one" the Asian man threw down the satchel "nothing" he slammed his heel on it.

"Hey" Alan snapped moving forward "there are skittles in there" the henchmen punched Alan in the gut

"Hey" Willow shouted

"Oh not again again-"Phil grabbed the back of her top not wanting her to get even more hurt, she was annoyed when the Asian man cackled.

"Don't let the beard fool he is a child" Stu defended the bearded man.

"It's funny because he's fat-"the man giggled

"Why you little-"Willow scowled she went to walk forward but Phil still held her top

"You want a piece of me?" the Asian man screeched at Willow

"I'll fucking slap you down" she shouted back

"Fine lets go bitch-"

"Bitch? You bloody parasite I could just knee you in the face you-"

"OK" Phil grabbed her and shoved her behind him, she clutched onto the back of his shirt to steady herself.

"This is obviously just a big misunderstanding" Stu attempted to calm things "Alan picked up the wrong purse it's no big deal."

"Ok if it's no big deal" the Asian man mocked them "then why when I come after you guys, he-"he pointed at Phil "he stars screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk huh?"

Willow's jaw dropped "He did that?" she peered over her husband's shoulder

"Yeah you said he was your lucky charm and you want to take him home with you"

Willow bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her laugh. She pressed her face against Phil's back; he could feel her body shaking with supressed laughter. Phil couldn't help but laugh Stu joined in

"Lucky charm" Stu giggled.

"That's just funny" Phil exclaimed.

The Asian man laughed but it died down "Ah fuck you…"this silenced them "if you want to see your friend again you get me my eighty grand"

Willow's eyes widened in realisation "Wait what? you got…you have Doug?" she stepped out from behind Phil.

"You know out friend?" Phil asked. One of the henchmen slammed his elbow against the side of the jeep catching the groups attention.

"Oh my god" Willow shouted seeing a man with a bag over his head "Doug" she ran forward but the henchmen grabbed her around the waist "Let go-DOUG" she screamed he threw her back causing her to go tumbling towards Phil and Stu. He caught his wife

"Chill out goatee" Stu snapped

"Ok, ok fine" Phil snapped grabbing Willow's hand the brunette had panic and worry etched all over her face. Her chocolate brown eyes remained on Doug.

"What do you want?" Stu demanded looking at the leader of this little group.

"Not so funny now…huh" the man scratched his cheek "quit laughing now…huh douchebag-"

"What?" Willow snapped

"Alright, we're very very sorry this is an easy fix" Phil interevened seeing that Willow was getting agitated "Alan where's his purse?"

"I don't know" Alan said in a small voice

"It's in the hotel" Stu snapped "Right?"

"Yeah"

"We can get it."

"So let him go" Willow uttered her eyes were flickering between the small man and Doug.

"We can get you the purse; hey we can write you a cheque" Stu added "right now-"

"No cheques cash only" he rubbed his fingers

"There's a person in there-"

"That's my brother" she shouted pointing at Doug

"Boring" the small Asian man pretended to yawn "take nap, come on" he waltzed back over to the jeep.

"What?" Willow exclaimed stunned as the henchmen climbed into the jeep, she rushed forward so that she was standing in front of the jeep.

"You kidnapped our friend-"Stu shouted

"Wait, wait-"Phil uttered he was standing at the driver's side window.

"Kidnappers" Stu shouted.

"Doug" Willow yelled and grabbed on to the front of the jeep along with Stu as it pulled away, they were both dragged forwards "WAIT" she shouted "Stop please" she pleaded

"Run me over-"Stu ordered thinking they wouldn't do it but was proven incorrect with the jeep lurched forward. Stu managed to grab Willow out of the way before she could get hit.

"Stu, Will" Phil yelled, they rushed over to him so they could see the Asian man who glowered at them.

"Bring money to big rock in Mojave desert at dawn"

Willow swallowed "Just give him back and we can get you the money. He's supposed to get married tomorrow" she uttered

"Don't care. Todoloo mother fuckers-"he sang as the window went up, the jeep pulled away

"No" Willow shouted

"At least take the bag off of his head" Phil yelled.

"DOUG" Willow sprinted after the jeep but there was no chance of her actually catching up with it. "DOUG IT'LL BE OK, I PROMISE" she dropped onto her knees watching the jeep drive off. "Oh god" she cried she held her head in her hands and stifled the urge to rip out her brunette locks.

Phil knelt down beside her "Willow it's going to be ok"

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulders. "We have to find the purse" she breathed.

* * *

Willow swore and upturned another drawer. They had returned to the villa with the intention of finding the purse. She had ended up searching hers and Phil's room.

"Come on" she muttered under pulled out another drawer. The brunette threw the spare sheets aside and groaned when she couldn't find the purse. She dropped onto her knees and lightly banged her temple against the drawer "where is it? where is it?" this was the only thing that was going to bring her brother back to her.

"Will? Anything?" Phil entered the room and took in the sight. She had literally turned the room upside down I her search.

"I can't find it Phil" she snapped frustration was coming off of her in waves. He marched over to her and knelt down beside her. he gently cupped her chin so that he could look at her in the eyes.

"Will we will get Doug back" Phil said seriously,

"We will?"

"We will" he nodded his eyes darted down to her full lips and idly brushed his thumb against her bottom lip.

"Phil?" she whispered "What-"her words morphed into a moan when he crashed his lips against her. Willow stood on her knees and felt him press his hard body against hers. he cupped the back of her head and nipped her lip gently thoroughly kissing her. A guttural groan left his throat when her hands raked down his back.

Willow gasped when he pulled back allowing her to breath. She fisted her hands into the material of his shirt when his lips didn't stop. Phil licked, nipped and kissed her throat.

"What about the purse or-"

"The others are looking" his voice was low and husky he pulled the straps of her camisole down revealing more skin.

"But Phil we can-"she found it hard to even formulate words, his whole being was overwhelming her.

"Listen Will" he pulled backed his eyes had darkened in lust. He licked his lips seeing her swollen lips "there's a chance we'll probably end up dead if we don't find this fucker's purse. So we're doing this. Any objections?"

When he put like that how could she resist. "Nope"

"Great" with that he tackled her to the floor and kissed her harder. Willow's heart was pumping a mile a minute she writhed beneath him feeling his long fingers travelling higher and higher up her thigh.

"Phil what-"

"PHIL. WILLOW-"Alan came barrelling down the hallway

"Fuck this" Phil muttered and before Willow could blink he was off of her, she leant up on her elbows and watched as her husband dragged a heavy chair and set it in front of the door and locked it. "No way is he interrupting us" he declared. And pulled his shirt over his head, he smirked seeing the look on his wife's face. "Like?"

"Very much so" she swallowed and squealed when he straddled her hips.

"Will-"

"No talking" she muttered before meshing her lips with his. Her hands stroked his chest and stomach. He groaned when her nails scraped against his nipple. Phil pulled back, and grasped her wrist pulling her up into a sitting position. He gripped the bottom of her camisole and tore it off of her revealing her black lace covered breast. Phil swallowed hard

"Like?" she used his earlier words

"Very much so" he murmured and kissed her, he pushed her gently so that she was on her back. Willow gasped when he moved his lips away to kiss her collar bone. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders when he grazed his teeth between the valley of her breasts.

He easily unclasped her bra and his lips latched on to a hardened bud. God he wanted her so bad. The last couple of years without her hadn't been really living for him. Phil was just going through the motions.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Stu shrieked banging his fist on the other side of the door "ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING KIDDING ME? WE'RE MEANT-"

"FUCK OFF STU. JUST KEEP LOOKING" Phil shouted, Willow grabbed her ear at the loudness of his voice.

"Will-"

"Oh screw off Phil, we're in a rush" Willow managed to roll them over so that now she was on top. She grabbed his flyer and unzipped it. Phil jolted when her hands grazed his crotch. Soon enough they were both nude and Phil had shifted so that once again he was on top.

The last couple of minutes had been rushed; they had exchanged sloppy and hurried kisses. But this part he wanted to be slow. Willow's dark brown orbs met his bright blue ones, Phil rested his temple against hers. "Will. I love you"

She smiled brightly back at him "I love you to" this time they exchanged a tender and soft kiss. Phil pushed himself into her; Willow groaned and automatically thrust upwards so her hips met his. It was as if she was filled to the brim and she couldn't quite get enough.

"Ready?" he murmured

"Hmm" Willow nodded and winced when he moved out; it's been a while since she had actually did the deed. Soon they fell into an easy rhythm his thrusts met hers; Phil pressed his face into the crook of her neck, and clenched his hands harder on her hips feeling her clenching around him.

"Will" she felt the coil that had been tightening throughout finally snapped.

"Phil" she moaned falling off over the edge, with a strangled groaned he followed after her. Phil collapsed on top of her; they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was breathing heavily. Willow felt boneless, now that was an experience she definitely wanted to repeat.

"Fuck" Phil groaned turning his face so he could see her.

"Not so eloquent are you?" she hummed running her fingers through his thick hair. Phil grinned

"Now we definitely can remember this" he pressed his lips against hers. when she felt him attempting to deepen the kiss she lightly pushed him back.

"We need to find the purse Phil-"she grabbed one of the sheets she had thrown aside and covered herself, Phil rolled on to his back and rubbed his temple.

"One more-"

"Nope" she scrambled onto her feet her knees shook slightly "Come on Phil. We have to help Alan and Stu"

"Fine" he said grumpily and sat up he cocked an eyebrow "what's the point of that? I've already seen everything"

Willow rolled her eyes and pulled on her underwear "Ok, well here" she dropped the sheet giving Phil the whole view of her body, her back was turned so he could only gape at her lace panties. She slipped on her bra

"Better?" she glanced over her shoulder as she pulled on her shorts

"I prefer you with no clothes and-"she tug the camisole over her head

"Nice to know" she smirked he had taken her mind off of Doug for a while but it was now crashing back to her. The brunette shoved the heavy chair aside and unlocked the door "So if there's a time when you're so angry all I have to do is strip for you?" she uttered.

Phil grinned "That would work"

"That would so work" Alan commented as soon as she opened the door, Willow jumped back and swore

"Al-"

"Wow Phil you're big" the bearded man commented and canted his head to the side. Phil's eyes widened realising that he still was very naked. He grabbed Willow's discarded sheet and covered himself

"What-"

"Finally" Stu scowled "We can't find it" he said pushing pass her and dropped down onto the bed. "Ew did you guys do it here-"

"We did it on the fucking floor, now if you don't mind can you guys leave so I-"

"Ew Alan don't touch that" Willow snapped seeing him going towards the discarded used condom. "The purse? Any luck?"

"I'm telling you guys it's not here" Alan shook his head as Phil stood up making sure he was covered

"Stu how much you got in the bank?" Phil asked. Willow sagged against an upturned chair

"About ten grand maybe more, I was going to use it for the wedding" Stu replied taking his glasses off, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well you're already married so we're good there"

"Yeah don't get hitched to Mellissa she's not so great" Willow mumbled as Alan sat down beside her

"Yeah Phil told me she had sex with a pilot or something" Alan commented

"I thought it was a waiter?" Willow frowned

"No it was a bartender on a cruise what is wrong with you people?" Stu asked looking at the group. She rolled her eyes

"Technically it seems like there's something wrong with you, if you think about it" she mumbled and tried to smooth at her hair

"What about you Will? Anything in your bank?" Stu countered

Willow shook her head "I leant some money to Doug for the wedding" she replied. She leant forward and rubbed her aching head. As soon as they had returned to the hotel Stu had bandaged her up.

"What are we going to do? We are so fucked" Phil scowled

"Hey guys?" Alan called out attracting their attention. He had been rummaging through an upturned drawer

"You found it?" Stu asked hopefully

"Nope but I found this" he showed them the cards book he had been reading on their way to Vegas. "I got an idea"

* * *

Willow found herself dressed up once again, but instead of the black one she had worn previously she was now sporting a red strapless dress the material clung to her curves. It was a tad bit more revealing and pushed her boobs up.

She added blood red lipstick and poofed her hair up. they had come up with a plan to fleece the poker table. Stu had left to go get Jade who they managed to convince to be part of their plan.

"Will, hurry up" Phil yelled through the door

"Alright, alright" the door flew opened, his jaw dropped at the sight of her. "What do you think?" she asked giving him a twirl which caused the skirt of her dress to fly up slightly revealing her slim legs.

"I think that" Phil smirked sauntering over to her he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close so that her chest was flushed against his "is very sexy" he kissed her throat, she had brushed her hair and let her loose curls cascade down her back, she had clipped one side of her hair away from her face.

"And you're looking handsome" she uttered fixing the collar of his shirt "black suits you" she

"Will I think we've got enough time" he murmured he laid hot kisses down her throat. She giggled feeling his scruff against her smooth skin.

"No Phil" she said sternly but it wasn't working her lips were upturned into a smile

"How about-"

"Nope" she slipped from his grasp and picked up her heels. Willow put her shoes on and exited the room. "Alan?" she called looking around the messy villa.

"Here Will, what do you think?" the bearded man asked he was dressed in a suit, she smiled

"Good…we just need to sort out your hair"

"How?" Alan frowned touching his beard. She shook her head

"No up" she pointed upwards. "Leave that to me."

* * *

Willow smoothed down her dress. She was currently standing behind Alan with Phil beside her. for this plan to work she would have to play Alan's girl. Which he was extremely happy about, they were going to meet Stu and Jade at the casino.

"You ready?" Phil murmured pressing his hand against the small of her back and pushed her forward so they were off the escalators. They moved through the casino till they were at the cards table. Phil had gone to get a drink whilst Willow lingered behind Alan, this was the first time she had seen the man serious.

"You ok?" she jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah fine. You think we can pull this off?" she asked glancing over to Phil. He handed her a drink.

"Yeah just relax. Look Alan is making his move" Alan clicked his fingers at her. she supressed the urge to hit him but knew this was part of the act. Willow dug in to her purse and procured the two wads of cash and handed it over to Alan who set it down at the table. The casino was filled with partygoers and music.

Alan sat down on the stool, Willow stayed behind him, placing her arms around his shoulders.

"Change only ten thousand" the dealer called out, she watched as he pushed the chips towards him.

"Hey" Stu swaggered over with Jade on his arm "these seats taken?"

"Feel free"

Jade sat down and winked at Willow who smirked. "Alright let's play some blackjack" Stu slammed his fist down on the table.

Soon enough the game had gotten underway. Stu cheered and bounced in his seat when he won a hand. It all went in a blur for Willow, they were cheers and whistles from Phil as Alan won.

"That's it bitches shut up" he shouted

"Hmm" Jade hummed

"Chap-stick" Alan demanded "on the lips" Willow uncapped it and coated his lip with the balm. Jade and Stu got the hint and played. The chips piled up as Phil and Willow hovered over Alan's shoulder.

"Splitting fives" the dealer called out. Willow noticed the man with a clipboard and frown on his face.

"Yes" Phil cheered and picked Willow up and spun her around when the bearded the man won another hand. Willow laughed quiet stunned that their plan was working.

"I don't know you but even I'm going to say that's dumb" Stu commented and squealed when he won.

"Hey come on" Phil yelled "he can't lose he can't lose"

Jade coughed attracting Willow's attention she nodded towards the pit boss who was watching their table. Oh shit she thought they had to get out now. She grabbed Phil's hand and squeezed it, he followed her gaze

The brunette turned her back on the pair of men "We need to get out of here" she murmured

"We need a distraction" Phil hissed back but they carried on with their façade as soon as Alan won another hand.

"We got one" Willow grinned as Jade threw herself off of her seat "let's go" she and Phil helped Alan grabbed the chips and they made a quick getaway.

* * *

"We did it" Willow grinned in triumph as they stepped out on to the side walk, Phil had gone to get the car whilst Stu was on their heels. "Oh thank you Alan"

"It was nothing Willow"

"No it wasn't" she shook her head and kissed the bearded man on the lips. She then hugged him hard and pulled away.

"Oh Christ" Alan exclaimed and then passed out much to Willow's shock.

"Holy shit-"she muttered as Phil and Stu emerged from the casino

"What happened?" Stu asked

"I kissed him" Willow lightly slapped his cheeks trying to rouse him.

"Well done Will" Stu rolled his eyes.

"No arguing. Try and wake him I'll go get the car" Phil jogged off.

"Congratulations Will you-"

"Fuck you Stu" Willow snapped shutting the dentist up with a scathing look. They were another step closer to getting Doug back and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. (I appreciate them)**

**So in this Chap-Alan will go gay for Stu. The group are introduced to Mr Chow. He wants his money. They searched the villa. Will and Phil do the deed without interruption. Alan comments on how nice Phil looks. They go to the casino and win money for Doug. Finally Willow kissed Alan making him collapse. **

**Next Chap-Mistaken identities**

**Please REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

They were on a dusty road heading towards the Mojave desert. Willow was in the back with Alan whilst Stu and Phil were in the front.

"And 100, 200, 300, 400" Stu was currently counting the money "with all of this its 82,400 dollars"

"That's great" Willow laughed she was much more at ease

"God damn it" Phil laughed "un-fucking-believable" he slammed his fist on the steering wheel "and we still got money left over so-"

"No we're giving it all Phil" Willow interrupted him

"Fine" Phil grinned "Alan you're the man"

"You to Phil" Alan smiled

"Al seriously good work" she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.

"No kiss on the lips please here-"he gestured to his cheek "will do just fine"

She chuckled and pecked him on the cheek much to her amusement Alan blushed, aww she thought he was just so adorable.

"We should come back next weekend and take down the whole city" Phil uttered, he was pumped full of adrenaline from winning all that money.

"Oh I'm free next week" Alan piped up

"No way in hell" Willow shook her head "I'm not coming back to Vegas in a long time, maybe not even then" she ran her hand through her hair, surprisingly enough it was still in place

"So what? you're not coming to Vegas for even a dirty weekend away?" Phil asked his eyes met hers through the rear-view mirror. He smirked seeing his wife rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Or we can just focus on getting Doug back right now" Stu uttered

"Totally agree" Willow nodded leaning her head against the window.

"You know what next week is no good for me either. The Jonas brothers are in town" Willow smothered a giggle "but any weekend after that is fine"

"Jonas brothers Al? really?" Willow cocked an eyebrow

"Joe is my favourite." Alan uttered "Who's your favourite?"

"I don't have one"

"What?" he asked horror reeking off of him; Willow shook her head and focused back on the conversation that was happening at the front.

"I think our luck is officially turning around" Phil exclaimed "we are back baby. We are fucking back"

"We are back" Stu declared turning to face Willow and Alan "Classic-"Willow laughed "We are baaack-"he stretched the last word.

"We are getting Doug back" Willow grinned leaning forward so that her arms were resting on Phil's shoulders, "Finally" she kissed his stubble cheek.

"I know" Phil shot her a sincere smile.

"We're the four best friends that anyone could have, we're the four best friends anyone could have" Alan sang earning incredulous looks from his companions "we're the four best friends anyone could have, and we'll never ever never leave each other."

Willow chuckled and rested her chin on Phil's shoulder listening to Alan's song.

* * *

"We're here" Phil uttered slowing down the car; Willow peered over his shoulder and saw the jeep that had crashed into them earlier.

"What do we do?" Willow asked quietly there was no indication coming from the other car.

"Give him the signal Phil" Alan instructed,

"What?" Stu turned to face the bearded man, she licked her lips, Willow glanced in the mirror and saw that the red lipstick hadn't faded; she definitely would buy more of these.

"Flash your lights. Let him know it's on" Alan said leaning on the back of Stu's seat.

"What's on?" Phil asked slipping on his sunglasses

"The deal" Alan replied

"Of course it's on, we drove forty miles into the desert" Phil exclaimed "He knows it's on"

"Phil just do something" Stu snapped.

Willow sighed "Just flash your lights" she told her husband.

Phil glanced over his shoulder and saw the look she was shooting, so without further ado he flashed the headlights. "Fine"

"Seems to work" Willow mumbled seeing the car's doors opposite opening

"See" Alan pointed out.

"Alright lets go" Phil exclaimed "Will stay in the car" he ordered

"Do you even know me?" she drawled, there was no way in hell she was going to stay in the car not with Doug still in danger.

"Willow" Phil said sternly,

"Phil" she mimicked,

"Fine" his jaw clenched and he got out of the car, he pushed the driver's seat forward ad helped Willow out of it, whilst Stu used the window to get out.

Phil grabbed his wife's hand and walked forward so that they were only a couple of feet away from the small Asian man and his bodyguard.

Willow heard a grunt and a scuffle she looked over her shoulder and saw that Alan had somehow managed to fall out and land on his face.

"Alan" Willow called hearing the Asian man laugh

"Funny fat guy fall on face" he pointed at Alan

"You ok?" Stu asked.

"Yeah" Alan squeaked and scrambled onto his feet

Willow glared at the Asian man "You really need to find better entertainment shorty"

The Asian man sniffed "For a bitch you got good fashion sense"

"What did you call me?" she went to take a step forward but Phil pulled her back

"Alright" Phil took charge not wanting the man to start on his wife "we got the money, eighty grand cash-"

"Throw it over" the smaller man shouted, Willow winced god she thought his voice was annoying. "Then I give you Doug"

Willow could make out a figure sitting in the car, Stu cleared his throat "Erm…first of all good morning-"

"What the fuck Stu?" she hissed wondering why was he even greeting the bloody kidnapper. But the dentist ploughed on and ignored the nurse.

"We didn't catch your name last night" Willow swiped a few stray curls away from her face

"Mr Chow" he introduced himself "Lesley Chow"

"Mr Chow it is a pleasure-"

"Really?" she hissed, the brunette was anxious just to get Doug back and hurry back to L.A for the wedding

"My name is Stu and we would very much appreciate it if-"Phil placed his hands on his hips, whilst Willow tapped her heeled foot "we could see Doug before we give you the money just to verify that he's ok. If that's cool" he swallowed.

Willow bit her lip "Of course Stu" Mr Chow removed his sunglasses "that is cool" she didn't know whether he was mocking Stu or if he was genuine. He clapped his hand and screeched at one of his lackey who opened the Jeep.

She stiffened and sagged in relief when Doug was pulled out of the car and ushered forward. "Ok" Stu muttered

"See he's fine" Mr Chow uttered "now give me money" he wagged his finger "or I'll shoot him" he gestured behind to Doug who still had a bag over his head "and I'll shoot you all motherfuckers." Bunny the lackey next to him lifted his jacket up revealing the gun that was strapped to his side "and then we take it. Your choices bitches-"

"Do you swear at everyone?" Willow questioned

"Give him the money Stu" Phil spoke over her, Stu threw the bag full of money and the lackey caught it.

They waited as he searched through the bag to make sure that the money was all there. Willow felt a firm and reassuring grip on her hand and glanced down, a small smile appeared on her face, seeing that it was Phil.

Her eyes met his, she could just make them out through his glasses. He rubbed his thumb across the backs of her knuckles.

"It's all there" the lackey declared.

"Let him go" there was a huge sense of relief and lightness radiating off of Willow.

"Alright take it easy" Phil uttered and Doug was shoved forward in front of them, they all waited with baited breath as the bag over his head was ripped off. The smile on Willow's face dropped

"What the fuck?" Willow shouted, this definitely wasn't her brother. For one thing he was black and she had no clue who he was. Stu let out a yelped and stumbled back.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Phil demanded "who the hell is this?" he growled

"That's not Doug" Stu shouted

"What the hell are you talking about Willis?" Mr Chow went even higher than his usual pitch "That him"

"Are you fucking stupid?" Willow shrieked "That's not my brother"

"No I'm sorry Mr Chow but he's not our friend" Stu shook his head. The man whose mouth was taped shut glowered at Alan, whatever he was saying came out muffled

"Erm…no the Doug we're looking for is white" Alan said. The lackey tore the tape from the man's mouth

"I told you had the wrong guy little boy" he scowled "damn Alan what the fuck you got me into?"

"What the shit is going on?" Willow scowled resisting the urge to rip her hair out.

"Wait you know him?" Phil asked even more annoying

"Yeah that's the guy who sold me the bad drugs" Alan informed them "how you doing?"

"I didn't sell you no bad drugs" the man snapped

"Wait he sold you the Ruphylin?" Stu cut in.

"What? ruphy-what?"

"Are you guys fucking serious?" Willow screamed at them shutting the men up, they all gulped seeing the look on the brunette woman's face.

"Who gives a shit about the drugs" Phil shouted

"They're scary" Alan muttered to Stu eying the married couple.

"Where is Doug?" Willow snapped

"I am Doug-"

"Your name is Doug?" Alan asked

"Yes I'm Doug" he nodded

"Fucking hell" Willow muttered worry, anger and annoyance was brimming from her, she wanted to kill Mr Chow.

"Ha he's name is Doug too, classic mix-up-"

"I swear to god Alan, if you laugh I will punch your fucking face" she hissed, Mr Chow yawned evidentially bored at what was taking place.

"Come on-"

"Hey Chow" Phil shouted "You gave us the wrong Doug"

"Not my problem" the small Asian man snapped

"No fuck that shit" Phil scowled "you give us our eighty grand back and take him with you"

"No" black Doug cried "I'll be your Doug-"

"You're not my fucking brother" Willow yelled, she clenched her fists

"Ah ok, I'll take him back" Mr Chow uttered "right after you suck these Chinese nuts" he grabbed his balls.

"Huh nasty-"

"You little shit. Where is my brother?" she shouted

"I don't know bitch-"

Willow surprised them all by tackling the small Asian man to the ground so that he landed face first in the dirt.

"Oh shit-"

"Will" Phil yelled seeing the hefty lackey rushing his wife

Willow grabbed Mr Chow by the back of his hair and slammed his face into the sand "Where is fucking Doug-"

"I'm here-"

"She's not talking to you-"

"Get off me crazy bitch" Mr Chow screeched, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and was thrown off so she was sent flying back into the sand/dirt.

"Let's go" Mr Chow breathed and was literally carried away. Phil dropped down to his knees beside Willow and saw that she was ok, but visibly upset. She placed her arm over her eyes and was breathing heavily. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling.

"So long gay boys" Mr Chow called over his shoulder "and good looking bitch."

"Wait a second" Phil yelled knowing that his wife most likely needed a moment.

"He's a nasty little mother fucker"

"You got any ecstasy-"

"Willow?" Phil murmured gently pushing away her arm from her face. He could see tears streaming down her face

"We need to call Tracy" she muttered sniffing and sat up, her back was covered in sand. Phil brushed the dust off of her "Oh god, she's going to hate me" she pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her temple into her hands.

"I'll call her" Phil murmured.

"But Doug-"

"Will I said we will find him. And we will, just maybe not today" he got onto his feet and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his feet. She spun around and pressed her face into his chest. Phil wrapped his arms around her slender form and kissed the crown of her head.

"Will-"

"Don't Alan" Stu muttered seeing the glower coming from Phil's face. They broke apart and Willow wiped her face

"God damn it" Phil yelled frustration reeking off of him

"God darn it" Alan shouted kicking

"Shit" Phil kicked the sand

"Shoot"

"Fucking hell Vegas? Never again" Willow hugged herself and hang her head.

* * *

Willow chewed her bottom lip, she was sitting on the bonnet of the car beside Alan, but unlike the bearded man, who had his legs cross, hers dangled over the edge, Stu was leaning beside her whilst black Doug was taking a piss.

She rubbed her throbbing temples watching as Phil called Tracy. God she didn't want to face her future sister-in-law, knowing that the other female would be more hurt than angry. And Willow couldn't help but think that would be even worse.

She could hear Phil talking to Tracy and sighed; footsteps approached them and saw that black Doug had finished his business.

"Thanks for the lift back to town" Doug exclaimed. "So Willow is it? You're looking fine in-"

"No" she cut him off

"Don't" Stu advised "unless you want her to punch you in the face"

Willow groaned and rubbed her face. "I got a question for you" Stu said walking over to Doug,

"What's up?" Doug asked,

"How did you end up in Chow's car?" he questioned, Willow looked up from the sand that she had been staring at and wondered the same thing.

"That crazy ass kidnapped me yesterday" Doug replied.

"Ok" Willow murmured she glanced over to Phil who had his back turned to the group "but why? Why you?"

"Because he thought I was with you guys since we all hanged at the Bellagio last night" Doug uttered

"What?" Stu frowned

Willow racked her brain; damn she couldn't recall a thing from the mess up night "We were at the Bellagio last night?" Alan asked his face was covered by his sunglasses.

"Yeah we were shooting crabs. You don't remember?" Doug looked at them.

"No, nah we don't remember because some dick drug dealer sold him Ruphylin." Stu gestured to Alan "and told him it was ecstasy"

"Ruphylin, Ruphylin, there you got with that word again. What the hell is Ruphylin?" Doug asked irritated.

Willow's eyebrows shot to her hairline "Are you fucking serious?"

"Wow you are the world's shittiest drug dealer" Stu exclaimed

"Ruphylin is also known as roofies?" Willow uttered "otherwise known as roofies, the date rape drug. You sold Alan roofies"

"Oh shit, I must've mixed up the bags. My fault Alan" Willow gritted her teeth; she could sense a migraine coming on "Marsha is going to be pissed at me on that one."

"Whatever" Stu muttered.

Willow groaned and hanged her head so that her thick hair covered her face; she swung her feet back and forth. They were stuck in a deep pile of shit, which was one thing she knew for sure.

"It's funny just because the other day me and my boy was wondering why they even call them roofies" Willow leant her head back, feeling the sun on her face "you know what I'm talking about?"

"No" Stu said curtly

"And we don't really care" she mumbled

"Why not floories right?" Doug carried on, oblivious to both Stu's and Willow's bad mood "because when you take them you're more likely to end up on the roof then the floor-"she opened one eye

"Roof" she muttered under her breath, that word stirred something in her mind.

"What about groundies? That's a good name for them" Doug grinned

"Or how about rapies?" Alan suggested

"Wait what did you just say?" Stu asked

"He said roof" she said quietly. Willow's eyes widened slightly, she recalled Doug saying something about him, Stu and Phil on a camping trip

"Rapies" Alan uttered

"Not you" Willow brushed him off "you" she pointed at Doug.

"I said groundies" he shrugged his shoulders,

"No before that" Stu said "you said you're more likely to end up on the floor than on the-"

"Roof" Willow exclaimed jumping off the car "Fuck Stu-"she sprinted towards Phil, both of them had figured out what had happened to their Doug.

"PHIL" Stu shouted but the taller man ignored them.

"PHIL STOP" Willow yelled and when he didn't acknowledge them she tackled him to the ground like she had done with Mr Chow, knocking the cell phone out of his hand. Stu hastily picked it up falling down beside them.

"Will what the fuck?" Phil shouted

"Shut up" she snapped easing up so he could so that now she was straddling his hips. She was too busy listening to Stu.

"Listen Tracy it's Stu-"Phil groaned from beneath Willow, he rested his hands on her hips, when she noted that he was about to say something she slammed the palm of her hand over his lips. "Er…nothing don't listen to Phil he is completely out of his mind. He wants to piss Will off…I think he's still a bit drunk from last night." He let out a fake chuckled. Willow was impressed by Stu's improvisation skills. "…He is paying the bill we just had brunch and er…we're in a bug hurry to get back, so we'll see you there. Bye" he hanged up. Willow removed her hand

"What the fuck?" Phil shouted managing to sit up, dislodging Willow off of his hips and onto his lap

"We know where Doug is" Stu shouted

* * *

They were back in the car, heading back to Caesar's palace. Stu was driving and once again Phil took the front seat. Willow was sitting in between Doug and Alan. She leant forward slightly

"I don't know it just hit me" Stu hummed "remember we saw Doug's mattress impaled on that statue?"

"Yeah because we threw it out of the window-"

"No" Willow cut her husband off shaking her head "Vegas windows don't open-"

"Well then how did it…"he trailed off Phil connected the dots like they had "oh my god" both Stu and Willow laughed knowing where Doug was.

"Whoa, whoa wait" Alan uttered confusion marred his tone "what's going on?"

"Doug was trying to signal someone" Stu explained

"Holy shit" Phil grinned "How did you guys figure that out?"

"Doug helped-"

"Doug-"

"Black Doug-"

"Hey easy with that shit" the man besides Willow frowned

"Right sorry" Stu said his hands were on the wheel. Willow tapped her foot she was literally bouncing in her seat with anticipation

"So can someone tell me where white Doug is?" Alan asked not understanding what was going on.

"He's on the roof Alan" Phil answered

"Yes he's on the roof" Stu nodded "we must've taken him up there on his matress as a prank so he would wake up on the roof"

"Like the time you guys did that to him at summer camp. He was bitching about it for weeks" Willow exclaimed tucking in a stray curl.

Stu and Phil laughed "Which was hilarious-"she slapped him upside the head "oww-right not funny now since we forgot where we put him"

"Yeah" Willow chuckled relief washed over him

"You guys are fucking retarded" Doug said "did you know that?"

"We're fucking crazy" she pointed out "I got married and a tattoo, he got punched in the face by Mike Tyson and Stu lost a tooth. We're not exactly normal ok?"

"Ok… so Will fancy coming-"

"You do know that she's my wife" Phil snapped glaring at the man from over his shoulder. "You think he's still up there?"

"There's only one way to find out" Stu said and pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

Willow sprinted up the stairs to the roof being dragged by Phil, they arrived at Caesars palace

"DOUG" Phil shouted

"DOUG?" she yelled running out onto the roof. Stu ran out after her with Alan on his heels. The bearded man used the cement block to wedge the door open.

Willow looked around stopping in her tracks. She couldn't see him anywhere. "DOUG?" she shouted.

"Where are you at?" Phil yelled

Willow used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun "Hey guys" Stu screamed she spun around seeing him "he's over here"

Willow grinned and sprinted towards where Stu was, she jumped over one of the cinder blocks and spotted her brother lying on the ground. She dropped down besides Doug and Stu knelt down

"He's ok" Stu laughed,

"Stu" Willow felt her heart skip a beat; she was immensely at the sight of him. She placed her hand against his reddened cheek "You're ok, you're ok" she kissed his cheek and couldn't help but let tears fall. She was so, so happy seeing him.

"Will, we got to go-"both she and Stu helped Doug on to his feet "we got to go"

"We've been looking everywhere for you" Willow uttered placing her arm around his waist. She saw that he seemed unharmed but had severe sunburn and he was most likely dehydrated. Alan jogged over to them panting for breath.

"What the fuck is going on?" Doug asked as they walked with him

"We'll explain everything but right now we have to go-"

"You're getting married Doug so come on" Willow said

"Yeah…you ok bud?" Phil asked breathless from their run up the stairs.

"No not ok-"

"You look good, you got some colour I'm jealous" she knew Phil said the wrong

"Phil not now. Come on Doug" Willow uttered they could get back to L.A if they move right now

"I...Will? I'm getting married today-"

"Yeah you are bro" she smiled at him.

"So you need to focus and listen to everything we tell you. Because frankly you're wasting a little bit of time right now" Phil looked down to his watch

"Phil-"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Doug roared and launched himself at Phil, knocking them both down to the ground

"Doug" willow shouted as her brother screamed in pain, she fell onto her knees

"My skin, my skin-"

"I know, I know, we'll get some aloe veera" Willow uttered gently pressing her cool hand against his heated skin, he relaxed under her touch

"We-"Alan went to touch Doug but he pushed him away

"No you don't touch me" he snapped at the bearded man, "shut up, all of you shut up. Just get me home. Just get me home"

Willow nodded and swallowed lightly brushing the tips of her fingers against his temple "We can do that" she assured him.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Alan sings his songs. They meet Mr Chow. He gives them Doug but it's the wrong one. Willow loses it and ends up tackling him to the ground. Phil calls Tracy. Willow and Stu figure out where Doug is. She takes down Phil and they tell him what's going on. They finally make it to Doug. **

**I reckon next chapter may be the last of this fic. So PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

"There ta da now the sun won't piss you off that much" Willow declared dropping a sun hat onto her brother's head.

"Will-"

They had managed to get Doug back down to the villa, Phil and Alan was hurrying around packing everyone's things, whilst Stu was making calls to airport about getting flights back to LA, Willow qas currently taking care of Doug.

"Stay here-"she instructed

"I can't exactly move now can I? Will-"Doug shouted watching as she ran out of the room, just as Phil and Alan dumped the bags by the front door.

Phil frowned "God damn it. Where has she gone now?" he asked

"No clue, so what the fuck happened here?" he looked around, the villa was a wreck

"Nothing nothing-"

"Will and Phil got married" Alan blurted out, earning a glare from the tall man beside him "What? I got excited" the bearded man defended himself "I'm going to get the car"

"What?" Doug said through gritted teeth "You married my sister?-"

"Now Doug-"Phil attempted to calm the other man down "It doesn't really matter, it's your wedding day-"

"You're just lucky I can't move" Doug snarled as Willow rushed back into the bedroom with a wheelchair much to their surprise

"Where did you-oh my god you stole that" Stu exclaimed

"Alright calm down milady" Willow drawled "this old guy wasn't using it and he gave it away."

Phil frowned and gave her a quick once over, she was too busy trying to get Doug off of the couch

"Will what did you do?" Phil asked putting his glasses over his face, as she and Stu settled Doug on the wheelchair.

"Let's go" Willow uttered quickly pushing Doug out of the Villa with Stu on her heels

"WILL-"

"I FLASHED HIM MY FUCKING BOOBS. THERE HAPPY? HE'S OLD ANYWAY-"

"You flashed? Who the hell are you?" Doug shrieked

"She got a tattoo as well-"

"SHUT UP STU-"

"WHAT?"

Phil couldn't help but smile as he closed the door to the villa, but not before giving a place a once over. He turned on his heel and walked down the carpeted hallway; he dug into his pocket and pulled out his ring that he had found in Willow's shorts.

He pocketed the item

"PHIL MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS" Stu shrieked there was a thump and an 'ow'

* * *

"What about the one after that?" Stu asked, he was on the phone, Willow was pushing the wheelchair that held Doug and Phil jogged up beside them

"Here ya go bud" he uttered handing Doug a large bottle of water.

"Giving me water wont' miraculously make me come on board about you marrying Will" Doug grumbled. Willow rolled her eyes

"Get over it Doug, we got married" she snapped as they exited the hotel

"You cannot be serious" Stu exclaimed hanging up "god damn it"

"What?" Phil asked as they crossed the ramp,

"Every flight to LA is booked-"

"What about in the Verback?" Phil asked

"Totally sold out"

"Shit" Willow muttered, could nothing go smoothly for them she wondered.

"Oh fuck we can't drive there" Phil snapped glancing down at his watch "the wedding starts in three and half hours" she pushed Doug towards Alan, who was waiting by the valet booth. And the luggage cart was beside him

"Alan where's the car?" Willow asked

"It's on its way" Alan replied with his hands on his hips. She came to a stop and made sure to put the breaks on. Willow hurried around and knelt down in front of Doug,

"Willow-"

"Shush" Doug decided not to argue with his younger sister since he can see that she was in nurse mode. The brunette dug into her bag and pulled out a pot of aloe vera, she touched up on Doug's sunburn face.

"We can drive there, we'll make it-"

"As long as Phil drives" Willow uttered screwing the lid back onto the tub. She stood back up and spotted a familiar face she smiled and waved. She nudged Stu and pointed to Jade.

"Go talk to her-"she murmured.

"Right, give us one second" Stu jogged off.

"Who's she?" Doug asked

"Stu's wife" Willow smirked when her brother chocked out a strangled 'What?'

"We will leave without you" Phil yelled after him. Willow elbowed him

"No we won't. Just hurry up" she called out, "don't' tell him that" she rounded on Phil and poked him hard in the chest.

"Oww" Phil hissed rubbing his chest "mean-"

"You know it" Willow felt his arms around her waist and tugged her close so that their chest collided with each other's.

He chuckled and nipped her earlobe, causing her to swat at him. "Stop" she mumbled unconvincingly

"Is he missing a tooth?" Doug asked canting his head to the side.

"Yeah-"Alan laughed.

Willow rolled her eyes and took a step back; she rested one hand on the handlebars of Doug's chair and glanced over to Stu and Jade who were talking.

The valet finally returned with their beat up Mercedes, Willow tossed her bag in the back whilst Phil put their luggage in the trunk. She pushed the front seat forward and helped Doug in. She hastily buckled him in.

"Will seriously?"

"No it would be our luck to end up dying in a car crash after all of this shit" Willow replied and swung her leg over the car. She sat down beside Doug and made sure that his sun hat was secure. As Phil got in the front

"This needs to go down" Alan said trying to pushed the roof fully down.

"Alan get in the car-"Willow said they didn't really have time to be messing around.

"It's fine it's down-"Phil said getting frustrated

"No safety first" Alan argued.

"Jesus Christ-"

"Phil what are you doing?" Willow asked ducking so that Phil didn't kick her in the face; he stomped on the roof forcing it all the way down.

"Don't mess the car up-"Alan said pitifully.

She cocked an eyebrow "Erm…Al this care is more than messed up" she commented causing Doug to snicker but then let out a pained groan from the jolting movements.

"Don't make me laugh" Doug muttered causing Willow to giggle. Alan and Phil were finally in the car. She watched as her husband slammed his hand down on the windshield to attract Stu's attention. Alan mimicked him

"Stu?" Phil called

"Stu?" Alan copied

"Come on-"

"Come on"

Willow sighed and tucked in a stray curl she saw the questioning look that Doug was shooting her.

"Al hero worships Phil" she told him her eyes were focused on Stu and Jade "Aww" she cooed seeing there cute little hug.

"Serious?" Phil asked looking over his shoulder

"What? They're cute. I wish they go out, Stu has to go back that bitch Melissa" she grumbled under her breath

"You are such a softy" Doug chuckled

"Hey at least I'm not crying like Alan is" Willow pointed out

"Seriously?" Phil asked incredulously "Alan are you crying?"

"No" Alan sniffed "I just don't get why they can't just get together" he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah he's the big softy" Willow muttered, Phil started the car as Stu ran over to them. She waved goodbye to Jade and was shoved slightly when the dentist leapt into the car.

"Careful" Doug hissed.

* * *

Soon enough they were on the highway heading back to LA. Willow used her sunglasses to shield her eyes, she felt the wind whipping against her. Phil pressed his foot down even harder on the accelerator.

"Will can I borrow your cell?" Alan asked loudly so he could be heard over the wind.

"Sure" she dug into her bag and handed it over to him, Phil weaved the car in and out of other cars on the highway.

"At least the trip wasn't a total waste" Doug yelled

"How'd you mean?" Alan asked, Willow's hair blew behind her she swore when they nearly hit an elderly couple in the car next to him.

"When I woke up on the roof, I found eighty thousand dollars' worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." Doug pulled out a bunch of chips from his pocket. They cheered and laughed. Things were finally looking up.

"Oh my god" Stu exclaimed

"Looks like we're going home with some money guys" Doug grinned his mood was beginning to brighten.

They were getting closer to LA, "There he comes" Alan yelled, Willow saw a van pulling up beside them. The back door slid open revealing a rocker looking guy

"Hey Mitchell" Alan yelled

"What's up Alan" the man shouted back, Stu shifted and caught one of the packages that contained the guy's suit. Willow's dress was back with Tracy and the other bridesmaid.

"Here Will" Stu tossed her the package as another one was flung into the car.

"Whoa look out" Mitchell,

"Oh shit" Phil swore and swerved the car away manage to avoid hitting another car, Willow was flung about as he pulled the car back around. Doug grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing a face plant into the front seats. Alan's friend tossed the final package

"Thanks man" Stu shouted high fiving the other guy.

"Adios" he yelled as Phil stepped harder on the accelerator pulling the car ahead.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Phil asked

"That's my buddy" Alan replied.

Willow grinned and shook her head, Alan sure did make odd friends but that didn't really surprised her.

Phil pulled the car to a stop so he and the other guys could put their suits on. Willow remained in the car; she dug through her bag and quickly did her makeup. She applied some red lipstick and a thin layer of eyeliner.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Phil hopping about trying to pull his trousers on.

Damn she wished she had her camera on her this was definitely a sight to see. Willow grabbed her brush ad pulled the knots out of her hair; she hurriedly smoothed it down, knowing she could fix it when they got to the wedding. Phil leapt into the front seat, Doug and Stu jumped in beside Willow causing her to drop her tube of lipstick,

"Alan?" She yelled and saw the man running after them since Phil was beginning to pull away,

"Will catch me" Alan screeched

"No way. Phil stop the car" Willow screamed as Alan flung himself into the car and knocked her all the way into the front seat. She landed face up besides Phil's crotch. "Oww-"

"Now this is a nice view" Phil smirked. he groaned in pain when she slapped his crotch

"Just drive" she instructed pulling herself up into a sitting position. They were finally in LA, Willow leant over the car so that she was face to face with Doug, he was shaving his face and she was attempted to sort out his hair

"Will-"

"Shut up-"

"Oww" he yelped when she dug the brush further into his scalp

"You can't look like a hobo on your wedding day" she argued with him, as Stu pulled on his sock.

* * *

"Thank god" Willow jumped out of the car before Phil had even slowed it down

"Will-"

"Dress" she yelled back and ran into the manor, she saw the guests around the back and took a detour. She ran pass the other bridesmaid whilst unzipping her red dress

"Will where the hell have you been?" Christina asked handing the other woman her dress. The brunette hurried around the back of the changing screen.

"We…map quest" was her muffled response "go the other guys are here" she said slipping on the midnight blue dress. Willow tightened the white sash around her waist and hurried over to the mirror, she pulled one side of hair up and pinned it back.

"Use this" Janet said picking up a single white flower,

"Damn" Willow jumped "nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry, Tracy has been freaking out when you or Doug didn't answer your phone" she said as Willow slipped the flower into her hair.

"Erm…battery died" she said lamely and knew that the younger girl didn't buy it. "Long story"

She took a step back "So what do you think?"

"Lovely…but you need your shoes" Janet said, Willow looked down and saw that her feet were bare.

"Wel-"

"HURRY UP" Betty screamed causing both girls to jump. Willow slipped her feet into the pair of heels and laced them up.

"Did I miss anything?" Willow asked as she and the youngest Garner sibling joined the others.

"No. trust me, except we had another party it was wild"

Willow grinned and shook her head "Yeah no I bet my weekend trumps yours" she uttered,

"What the hell happened?" Betty asked

"So much" Phil laughed as they all lined up, he offered her his arm. Seems like they would be walking down the aisle together.

"You guys seem friendly" Roxanna commented as she stood behind them with Stu.

"We got very friendly" Phil smirked wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively,

"Phil" she hissed elbowing him in the gut, all the bridesmaids were behind them gaped

"What happened?" Christina demanded, as the music started to play.

"We got married" Phil replied casually

"What?" all the other bridesmaids asked in unison. All at once questions were fired at them

"Ssh" Willow hissed "there's a wedding going on" she said, they were given the go ahead and Phil and Willow walked arm in arm down the aisle, she smiled seeing Doug at the other end by the priest.

"Never thought we be doing this" Phil murmured. "Walking down the aisle" she chuckled

"We did a lot of things I thought I'd never do" she whispered back "but getting married to you is something that I don't regret" she said sincerely. They reached the end of the aisle.

"Me too" he leant down giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. They parted ways; Phil went to stand on Doug's side whilst she took Tracy's.

Doug glanced between the pair and could see that they were genuinely happy. He caught Willow's eye and smiled at her, she grinned at him and held tighter onto her bouquet of white flowers. She looked over to the aisle and saw Stu and Roxanne walking up the aisle.

* * *

Soon enough all the bridesmaids and the fellas were at the front of the alter. The music change and Willow straightened up and couldn't help but gape at Tracy; she looked beautiful, the congregation stood up. The bride walked down the aisle with Sid.

Willow's eyes darted over to Alan, Phil and Stu, she could see them whispering about something. Phil leant over and whispered to Doug "She looks beautiful man"

Doug grinned "She's not the only one, you can barely keep your eyes off of Willow" he countered.

Phil smiled and looked over to his wife, who was focused on Tracy. The brunette felt someone watching her and met Phil's bright blue eyes. He winked at her and mouthed "You look gorgeous" she blushed and looked away.

"Shit" Christina whispered "you two actually smiled at each other"

"I bet they did a lot of things together" Jane smirked. Willow rolled her eyes

"Alright ladies" she quietened them down. Tracy pecked her dad on the cheek and stepped up in front of the priest

"We need to talk" Tracy hissed at Willow who gave her a nervous smile.

Doug stepped forward and shook Sid's hand "Sorry I'm late" he patted his future father-in-law on the back

"Vegas" Sid exclaimed as if that explained everything.

Everyone took their places, Willow shifted slightly she was close enough to hear what was being said between Doug and Tracy.

"Where were you? And why are you so red?" Tracy hissed.

"Honey it's a long story" Doug replied

"We are gathered here today" the priest began "because of the strength of love and promises that are kept…"Willow's attention shifted onto Doug and Tracy.

"All I know is that I am so sorry. And I promise as long as we are married to never ever let you go through with anything like this again" Doug promised her. "Can you forgive me?"

Willow smiled seeing Tracy slipping her hand in to Doug's. The rest of the ceremony went on without a hitch. Throughout it though, her eyes were on Phil who also seem not to be able to tear his gaze away from her.

* * *

The reception was fully underway

"Mind if I cut in?" Doug asked

"Oh"-

"Alan we'll dance later" Willow smiled at the bearded man, the wedding had a live singer, "Go find Stu" she told him.

"So you and Alan seem to get on even better" Doug commented as he held her hand whilst they danced

"Trust me it's hard not to get on with him even if he did spike our drinks" Willow laughed

"I'm not even going to ask" Doug chuckled and waved at Tracy who was dancing with her dad. "But you and Phil?"

"Yeah I know everyone seems shocked about that one" she giggled "But-"

"You're happy and that's all that matters" Doug smiled sincerely and pulled her in a hug, she returned the embrace

"God I was so scared when we couldn't find you" she mumbled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah according to Stu you tackled some guy to the ground" he commented.

Willow shook her head "Loads of things happened" she revealed

"Yeah I can see-"Doug frowned and took a step back he brushed aside her hair revealing her neck "is that a claw mark?"

"Tiger" she simply replied

"What?"

"Don't worry, we gave it back" she rolled her eyes. "And I think your wife wants a dance" she uttered.

"Wait Will, the eighty grand…I want you to take my share"

Willow frowned and shook her head "After what you went through, you should take it all."

"No I want you to be taken care of Will. And I'm moving out with Tracy. Go find a better apartment, there should be one around-"

"Doug would you relax" Willow cut him off mid-rant "I am a big girl and I can look after myself-"she assured him.

"No Will listen I owe you some money anyway and-"

"Doug chill" Phil appeared behind her "I can take care of Will, she's my wife after all"

"Now that sounds weird" Willow commented "Doug we'll be fine" she told him.

Doug sighed and his eyes darted between the pair. "Fine" he hugged Phil "Take care of her, if you hurt her I'll hurt you it's a promise Phil"

Phil swallowed and hastily nodded "Lovely" Doug grinned and walked off towards his wife.

Willow cocked an eyebrow, the music changed so now the singer was doing his rendition of 'Candy Shop'

"Did he threaten you?" she asked, Phil wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close

"Sort of, but I can take Doug" he smirked and spun her around; she giggled when he dipped her. Willow grabbed his wrist pulling his hand higher "Seriously trying to cop a feel now?" she murmured kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Well you're my wife now so-"

"Nope, no groping, especially in public" she interrupted him "and-hmph-"he kissed her hard on the lips. Willow literally melted in his embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck. She gasped when he nipped her bottom lip.

Willow felt as if her whole body was tingling. When the need for air arose Phil pulled back but still held her close.

"Phil-"she murmured and gasped quietly when he kissed her throat.

"I got something that belongs to you" his voice was low

"Please don't say a dirty joke" Willow muttered causing him to laugh.

"No, this" he pulled out the ring that he would usually wear on his pinky finger "I found this in your shorts. I'm guessing this is what we used when we got hitched. I want you to have it" he took her hand and slid it onto her ring finger. "I'll get you a new one and-"this time she interrupted him and smashed her lips against his. Phil's eyes widened at this but he kissed her back.

"It's perfect Phil" Willow said softly gazing at the ring. "Trust me"

Phil grinned and spun her around; she sighed and pressed her face into his chest. He dropped a kiss onto the crown of her head.

"I'm going to find Stu and Alan" Willow took a step back "and I think Linda wants a dance" she was referring to Tracy's and Alan's mother. Who was eyeing Phil

"Oh no Will, she'll eat me alive-"he hissed. But Willow slipped from his grasp and waved as she headed inside.

* * *

"Will" Alan waved her over, she walked over to him and Stu "Here ya go" he poured her a shot. "So erm…Will of things don't work out between you and Phil you-"

"You'll be the first on my list" she chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. They downed their drinks. Willow spluttered feeling the fiery liquid travelling down her throat she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Bitch alert" she muttered to Stu

"What…oh-"he trailed off seeing Melissa storming towards them.

"Stu you avoiding me?"

"Can you blame him" Willow stated

"Shut the fuck up bitch" she snapped at the brunette

"Whoa now that's mean" Alan frowned "You want me to punch her Will, I can. I am not afraid of hitting women-"

Willow grabbed his arm and tugged him to her side. "Chill" she murmured to the bearded man.

"A) that was completely out of order-"Stu started he pointed towards Willow.

"Oh my god" Melissa spat in disgust "what happened to your tooth?"

"Have you met Alan? Tracy's brother—"

Willow cringed when Melissa grabbed Stu by his face and forced his mouth open so she could see his teeth. "That's disgusting-"she shoved the dentist away "why haven't you returned my calls-"

"Alright Melissa back off" Willow snapped glaring at the other woman "You can't push him around-"

"Our relationship does not concern you-"

"When you're treating one of my friends badly it does" Willow glowered at the shorter woman.

"Back off Will" Melissa seethed "My calls? Why haven't you returned them?"

"We hit a snafu and…"

"Just fucking tell her Stu" Willow drawled

"Tell me what?" Melissa stared at the dentist "I called the bed and breakfast in Nappa and they had no record of you even checking in"

Stu sighed and straightened up "That's because we didn't go to Nappa" he revealed

"Stu? What the fuck is going on?" she shrieked causing Willow and Alan to jump, she could feel the stares they were getting from the other guests.

"We went to Las Vegas" Stu answered truthfully. Willow swallowed and glanced over her shoulder feeling an arm wrap around her waist. She relaxed seeing it was her husband; he rested his chin atop her head,

"Why would you go to Las Vegas?" Melissa asked with her hands on her hips,

"Because my best friend was getting married" Stu replied "and that's what guys do-"

"Oh really I bet you went as well" she sniped at Willow.

"Duh he's my brother. And unlike you I was wanted" the slimmer brunette retorted.

"It not what you do" Melissa rounded on Stu

"Really?" the dentist yelled "then why did I do it? huh? Because I did it. Riddle me that" he clicked his fingers in front of her.

Willow fought down the urge to giggle, she was immensely happy that Stu was finally standing up for himself.

"Why did I do it? Sometimes I think all you want me to do is what you want to do" Stu carried out on letting it all out. Willow leant back against Phil watching the scene unfold right in front of her eyes. "I'm sick of what you want me to do. Sometimes I think that in a healthy relation sometimes guy should be able to do what he wants to do"

"You got that right" Phil muttered in to Willow's ear.

"If I ever start to turn into her punch me in the face" Willow whispered causing Phil to snicker, he kissed her cheek.

"THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!" Melissa screamed going red in the face. They had fully attracted all of the guests' attention.

"Good because whatever this is" Stu wagged his finger "doesn't work for me"

Phil looked on in pride at this.

"Oh really?"

"Since when?" Melissa yelled

"Since you fucked that waiter last June" Stu declared and pounded his fist on the able "BOOM"

There were whispers and sniggers from the other guests

"She got told" Willow muttered

"You told me it was a bartender" Alan commented

"Oh you're right, you fucked a bartender" Stu uttered. Willow licked her lips

"You're an idiot" Mellissa said scornfully

"You're…ergh…you're rotten all the way to you core" he countered "you're just a bad person. Should we dance?" he asked Alan, Willow and Phil

"Erm…yeah" Willow nodded. Stu walked out into the garden

"Let's do this" he called and the band started again

"Coming?" Phil asked his wife, who was eyeing Mellissa

"Er go ahead" she smiled at him, he nodded slightly unsure about what was going to go down but he joined his friends on the dance floor. "Wow Mellissa, seems like you got shamed" she smirked at the shorter woman.

"Go fuck off Will" Mellissa snarled "I bet you fucked Stu-"

"No I didn't but he fucked on a hooker" Willow countered a grin on her lips.

"It was nice meeting you" Alan interrupted "even though everyone hates you-"

"Fuck off" Melissa snapped

"I'm thinking about getting my bartender license" Alan carried on regardless

"Suck my dick-"

"No thank you"

"Alan just go" Willow told him she lightly shoved him towards the door, she turned back on Mellissa "and this is for hitting Stu before" with that she punched Melissa hard in the face, causing the party goers to gasp

"That's my girl" Phil cheered, Stu whistled as Willow joined them the party was back on track.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the wedding. Willow was currently sitting on Phil's lap. She, him, Stu and Doug were lounging near the back of the yard. She took a sip of the beer and handed it over to Phil.

"Dougie I got to tell you man this was gorgeous wedding" Stu said, this was the most relaxed all of them had felt ever since Vegas. Willow leant her head back against Phil's chest. She closed her eyes feeling his hands on her hips.

"I give it six months" Phil smirked. Willow scoffed

"If you give them six I give us two" she uttered,

"Never" Phil nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck causing her to giggle.

"You're a dick" Stu lightly kicked him from his seat.

"Kidding" Phil smiled.

"Well thanks for the bachelor party I guess" Doug said causing them to chuckle. Willow shifted in Phil's lap

"Trust me…it was…epic in a weird way. Phil got tasered in the nuts" she said

Doug snorted "Seriously?"

"Yep…but-"

"I wish we could remember what happened the night before" Stu commented. "Some of it"

Phil grinned "Yeah" he wouldn't mind actually remember marrying Willow.

"Hey guys" Alan said walking over to them

"Is that my camera?" Willow asked she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Yeah it was lodged in the back seat of the car" Alan replied, he was still wearing the flower that Willow had given him.

"Are there photos of us?" Phil asked sitting up, forcing Willow to be slightly pushed forward.

"Yeah some of it is even worse than we thought" Alan said

"No fucking way give me that" Phil held out his hand grabbing the camera

"Wait-"

"Phil-"

"Delete them" the other three all said at once.

But Doug managed to take the camera off of Phil, he glanced over to Tracy and saw that his wife was busy.

"How about we look at this once and then we delete them? Ok? One time and then we delete the evidence"

Stu stood up "I say we delete them right now"

"Are you nuts?" Phil gently pushed Willow off of his lap forcing her to stand "I want to know how I ended up in the hospital, is that in there?"

"Yeah it's in there" Alan giggled

"And I want to know how the hell did I end up with a tattoo" Willow added on

"Ok, one time" Doug smiled "deal?"

"Deal" they all responded and gathered around the camera. Doug held up the camera and turned it on.

Willow's eyes widened taking in the sight "Fuck-"

"Oh dear lord-"Stu exclaimed,

Doug scrunched up his nose. Phil covered his mouth.

"That's classic" Alan declared laughed.

* * *

_Alan laying on a bed with a topless stripper. _

_Stu hugging strippers in the hot tub. _

_Willow and Phil making out on the edge of the hot tub, _

_Phil shoving Willow in to the hot tub. _

_Phil leaning over the edge laughing _

_Mr Chow dancing in a strip club. _

_Willow stripping off in the club. _

_Phil tucking a hundred dollar bill into Willow's panties. _

_A random guy grabbing Willow's ass. _

_Phil punching the guy who grabbed Willow's ass in the face. _

_Doug, Stu, Alan, Willow, Phil and Mr Chow all posing for a picture with a Vegas dancer_

_Alan snatching something out of Mr Chow's hand _

_Phil pulling Mr Chow on to the ground. _

_Stu tucking money into Jade's underwear_

_Stu and Jade dancing on the bar top. _

_Willow straddling Phil's lap._

_Phil slapping Willow's ass whilst Alan was staring at them_

_Alan getting a lap dance, but looking bored. _

_Jade and Stu posing together. _

_Stu using pliers pulling his tooth out_

_Stu finally pulling his tooth out, blood marred his face _

_Doug lying on a limo roof. _

_Stu downing a bottle of whisky _

_Stu spitting whisky over Willow_

_Willow punching Stu in the face, Phil in the background pulling his pants down_

_Alan and Phil pretending to arrest a stripper. Doug pointing a gun at Willow_

_Alan and Willow posing with an old lady_

_Alan firing the gun into the air. _

_All of them gathered around a craps table, Alan rolling the dice_

_Mr Chow kissing Alan_

_Willow shoving Mr Chow aside and kissing Alan_

_Alan collapsing on the craps table after the kiss _

_Them in a limo with a bachelorette party. _

_Willow and Alan making funny faces at the camera. _

_Phil kissing another woman, Willow glaring at them from the corner of the limo_

_Two women kissing Alan's cheeks_

_Carrot Top and Stu posing_

_The group and Carrot Top posing for the camera_

_Willow lifting her top up and holding a pen out to Carrot Top. _

_Carrot Top signing Willow's stomach_

_Alan getting his belly button pierced _

_Phil forcing Willow into a chair at a tattoo parlour. _

_A red face Willow getting tattooed _

_Willow giving Phil the finger _

_Alan holding up shirt showing off his piercing, Willow showing off her tattoo, Doug, Stu and Phil grinning at the camera_

_Willow piercing a screaming Alan's ear_

_Wayne Newton with his body guard_s _and Stu_

_Stu pointed angrily at Wayne Newton _

_Phil holding Stu back _

_Stu punching Wayne Newton in the face _

_Alan and Willow leaning against a giant fountain _

_Alan and Willow standing in the fountain completely soaking wet _

_Alan pulling Willow's dress down _

_Willow punching Alan in the face _

_Doug punching Alan in the face. _

_Phil spitting on Alan_

_Phil unconscious on a hospital bed with Alan, Stu and Willow gathered around him _

_Phil holding onto a bottle of scotch laughing with Alan, Stu and Willow _

_Mr Chow hugging a woman _

_Doug passed out on a mattress on the roof _

_Alan pretending to hump Doug _

_Willow poking a sleeping Doug,_

_Phil dragging Willow away from Doug _

_Mike Tyson cuddling a woman _

_Phil and Stu leaning over a sleeping Mike Tyson _

_Willow and Alan sleeping in the same bed as Mike Tyson on the other side_

_Doug climbing onto the tiger _

_Alan hugging the tiger _

_The tiger licking Willow's face _

_Stu and Willow collapsed on the ground by the cop car, with the tiger inside it_

_Alan getting a blow job off of a random woman._

_Willow and Jade dressed in pale yellow dresses at the chapel _

_Stu, Alan, Phil and Doug holding Jade up_

_Stu giving Jade a piggy back ride, her holding up her hand showing off the ring_

_Phil carrying Willow bridal style _

_Phil dropping Willow _

_Willow kicking him in the crotch _

_Willow and Phil posing with the priest_

_Willow, Phil, Doug, Stu and Alan all posing for the camera with large smiles on their faces._

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So this is the final chap of this fic: Will takes care of Doug, she flashes an old man her boobs to get the wheel chair. Doug finds out that Willow and Phil got married. Jade and Stu talk. They're on their way back home. Willow runs out of the car. The other bridesmaids find out about Willow being married. The Wedding happens. Willow dances with Alan, Doug and Phil. She punches Melissa. Alan returns with the camera. And we learn that Willow was the one that pierced Alan's ear.**

**So Thanks for all of the reviews. If you want me to do a seqaul please drop me a REVIEW. **


End file.
